Wherever you go
by darkpurplefairyprincess
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, but what happens when Bella founds love somewhere else, will that love be enough for when the Cullen's decide return to Forks. This will be a Paul and Bella Fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Wherever you go

Summary:Edward leaves Bella, but what happens when Bella founds love somewhere else, will that love be enough for when the Cullen's decide return to Forks. This will be a Paul and Bella Fan fiction.

Author note: I know this story has been done multiple times. Its been a while since I wrote a story.. The last one was a Jacob and Bella one, but this one is going be Paul and Bella. Don't worry Jacob will still get a happy ending.. lemme know what you think...This story isn't going be Bella moping around for months on end, and being all depressed , but honesty I don't like the way Stephanie Meyer made Bella look, or any girl for that matter. Basically saying she needed to man to keep her together, she will be sad, but she won't be ignoring everyone and starving herself.

**Chapter One: My not so Happy Ending**

_" You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending"Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending _

I can't believe just like that he left me, and better yet now I am wondering around the forest and have no idea which way is out. Why did I decided to follow him that was stupid. I looked down at my cell phone, while Charlie should be home by now, and of course no cell reception. It was freezing, and I knew I shouldn't have tried to follow him, but I never thought he would let me stand out here lost with no direction. I sighed and continued to walk in the direction I thought was home.

It was starting to get dark and cold. I knew by now Charlie had to have a search team looking for me, I had no clue how far out in this never ending forest I was. For all I knew I could have been walking in big circles. I let out another sigh of frustration. "Damn it Edward," I screamed to no one in general. My legs wanted to give out, and all I wanted to do was sit down, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get out of here, I pulled my coat around me tighter, but it wasn't much help. Why hadn't I wore gloves and a scarf. Oh I remember because I wasn't suppose to follow him into the stupid forest.

I finally saw some flash lights, and hoped it was someone that was coming to save me. "Bella are you out here? Your dad and Billy Black sent out a search team," the man yelled.

"Im here," I replied. Finally, someone here to get me the hell out of this forest. Seriously, they should be freaking signs in forest, this way out. I chuckled to myself knowing that would never happened. I shouldn't have been out here in the first place. At least someone finally found me. I could go home , and lock myself in my room for a day.

"Oh thank god," the man said as he appeared. He wasn't alone though, there were two other guys with him. I stepped back a little bit because they were all so huge, and not one of them had a shirt on and they had cut off jeans on. Where the hell are their shoes? How aren't they freezing with this stupid wind.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. I remember once Edward telling me to stay out of the forest. They didn't look like vampires their eyes were of normal color, but then again they could have contacts in, that could be why they are dressed weird. They were built , looked like they have been on steroids, but they said they know Billy Black.

"Sam Uley, " he replied with such ease. He was standing in the middle between to other boys, or maybe men.

"My dad sent you?" I asked still unsure, I could run but there was no way I could out run three vampires, if that's what they are. I swear Alice if you can see me right now I am going to kill your stupid brother .

" Your dad has a team out looking for you, Billy Black rounded up some people from La Push to look for you, also. It seems you left a note saying you'd be back. Your dad is worrying when you never came back after a few hours. Then it started to get dark, and he called Billy to see if you were down there," Sam spoke again. was he the only one able to talk?

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

Sam and the other boys looked down and then back up. I could see they were thinking of a reason but I didn't come up with on. I sighed loudly, its not like it was a tough question.

"Well you see, " Sam started.

"We don't have to explain to you why we are dressed this way. Why the hell are you in a forest alone at night? Don't you know things go bump in the night out here," the other guy snapped.

I turned my eyes toward him , and looked at him in his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Wait what? I looked at his six pack and how tall and built he was. I wanted to be close to him to touch him. Snap out of it what is wrong with you?

"Oh damn it. Leave it to the gods to do this to me, and better yet to a damn leech lover," he snapped.

"Paul shut up," Sam snapped.

"Excuse me. I don't even know you and your going call me names. Leech lover? What the hell is that suppose to mean? " I asked as I stomped up to him.

"Oh I think you know what it means, sweetheart. Your little secret isn't much of a secret when we know what the Cullen's really are," Paul answered with such ease.

"Who do you think you are calling me sweetheart? And I don't know what little secret you are talking about you moron," I snapped. The other guy started to step forward in between Paul and I. I looked at Paul and he was shaking and that is when I felt all the heat coming from them. What the hell are they?

"Priceless, I am the moron, yet your blood sucker left you to die in the woods," Paul chuckled.

"Paul watch yourself," Sam said.

"What the hell are you people? Your huge, and you have heat coming from you," I asked looking at all three of them.

"Jared don't you dare ever step in between me and my imprint. I wasn't going to hurt her," Paul snapped at the guy in between us.

"What the hell is an imprint and I am nothing to you. I don't even know you," I spoke staring at them.

I heard Paul let out a low growl and Jared stepped away looking over at Sam who was just staring at me. Well this was getting weird. I waited for them to answer me, but Paul was just staring at me. He licked his lips and started to step towards me, oh hell no. I stepped back and ended up tripping over a tree branch and falling on my butt. Great. Paul bend down beside me.

"Angel be more careful you could have hurt yourself," he said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Get your filthy hands off of me. I don't need your help, in fact I was just leaving," I said as i turned around. I knew it was stupid and knew that this was probably not the right way.

"Yes your right princess, we will leave and you can figure your own way out, since you were doing so well earlier," Paul said as he turned around.

"Paul, how can you act like that?" Jared asked.

"Bella lets get you out of the woods, ignore Paul he is being stupid, something he is good at," Sam spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay but I can walk myself, I don't need carried or anything," I spoke up. There was no way in hell I would let any of them touch me, well maybe Paul, but that was a different story.

"Paul I never thought you would imprint since you are set in your ways, but I think you found your match," Jared spoke. With that Jared and Sam bother laughed. That's when things slowly started to click. I heard of Paul, player of La Push. Slept with tons of woman .

They were interesting the way the acted towards each other, it was as if they were brothers instead of being friends. The way Paul studied me was starting to creep me out, but I pretended it didn't bother me. I started to walk next to Sam and that is when Jared stood next to Sam and Paul stood next to me. The fact they knew the way out of here was crazy. They walked all the same right leg then left leg, I just hoped I didn't make a fool of myself and fall again. It was bad enough I was probably covered in mud, and my face was probably dirty. I still can't believe he left me. I would have done anything for him, I would have changed just to be with him. I started feel my eyes let out tears that I didn't want to cry. Damn it. I don't know what hurts the most the fact that he left me, or the fact his family didn't even say good bye to me.

I thought after everything that happened with James, that they would have at least thought of me as family. I started to rub my scar and tried to fight back the tears. They would get to forget about me, but it isn't like I will ever forget about them. I have my own souvenir , and sadly I won't be able to get rid of it. I know Alice hasn't been the same since my 18th birthday party, but I didn't even want a party. It would have saved so much if we didn't have one, where Jasper almost killed me. The look in Esme eyes when she saw all the blood, and how she whispered she was sorry and ran out of the house. That is all it took and I started crying even more now.

"Whats wrong, princess?" Paul asked. He sounded really concerned.

"Whats wrong? Lets see the person I thought I would spend forever with just left me in the woods, after everything we have been through, just like I never meant anything to him. His family who I consider my own family left me with a simple good bye. My best friend and the girl I thought of as a Sister, Alice, just left with no word. He left me in the woods, and I would have done anything for him," I whispered as I wiped my eyes. My eye sight was getting slightly blurry and I didn't see the rock and I tripped. Lovely.

"Alright, this will be faster and safer for you if you let me carry you. Don't you dare think about fighting with me either because right now I don't care what you think," Paul said as he picked me up bridal style. I let him it was no use to try to fight him, or even try to walk. The fact I made it that far into the woods without falling was a miracle.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He was so warm and surprisingly he was calming to me. I sniffed in and smelled him. He smelled so safe, woodsy, and outdoorsy. I sighed loudly, and put my head against his chest. He heart beat faster then mine, or a humans at that.

"Also princess, you don't need the Cullen's the fact that you would do anything for them pisses me off slightly, but they are gone. You should have never been around them anyway, you are just a human, and how stupid it is for a little girl to go hang around blood suckers," Paul said with a lot of hate in his voice. I felt him slight shaking.

"Paul give me Bella," Sam said as he stopped and turned towards Paul.

What happened next I wasn't expecting, Paul let out a growl and held me tighter. He wasn't hurting me or anything but he was holding me away from Sam. Sam just looked at him and mumbled something to Jared that I didn't hear. What ever he said Paul didn't like it because he let out another growl. Jared started walking next to Paul, and Paul was still just giving Sam this evil glare.

"You know if I have to I will command you. Her safety is what is important, and you are a hot head. You could never control this what happens if she says something you don't like?" Sam asked.

Paul had moved his hand and started rubbing my wrist. Surprisingly the warmth felt really good and he wasn't shaking anymore. He took a few deep breathes before he decided to open his mouth, "Sam you should know when it comes to an Imprint you have to command over that. Also, I would never hurt her." Thats when his hand ran over my scar and he let out another growl. "What the hell is that, Swan?" He said it so nasty that I jumped.

"It is just a scar," I mumbled.

"No it isn't. I know what that is. Its cold then your body how aren't you a cold one?" he snapped. Sam was looking at Jared with much concern.

"Why do you keep saying that? Blood sucker, Leech, now cold ones, seriously are you okay in the head. Maybe you have been watching one too many scary movies at night, because there is no such thing as vampires," I said with a shaking voice. I wasn't looking at him in the eye because I don't think I would have been able to lie to him.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes, Princess and tell me that. If this was all fake then we wouldn't be the way we are," Paul snapped.

" What are you guys?" I asked, again. I stared at them. Then it started to click. The stories Jacob told me when I was at first beach, and then Prom now how Jacob came to warn Edward something. "Oh my god its true. I know what you are. Protectors."

"How do you know about those?" Sam asked. "Did the Cullen's say something?"

"The Cullen's tell me something like that, yeah that is funny. No someone told me stories a while ago, but it makes so much sense right now. The fact that you keep calling them that. Your protectors, that's how you found me ," I said quietly.

"Okay you have to keep this a secret. We are what you say protectors, we are werewolves. We are able to phase and that's how we caught your scent. If you are feeling up to it tomorrow you should come to La Push. Everything can be explained there. Who told you the stories? It isn't something that Charlie would know," Sam asked.

"Id rather not say," I mumbled. Truly it wasn't any of their business. I didn't realize they started to walk again. I laid my head against Paul's chest and listened to his heart beat . It was making me really relaxed.

"Close your eyes, Princess. You had a rough day, and you could use a few minutes of sleep. We still have a long walk home," Paul said. That was all I needed. I closed my eyes and shortly sleep found me.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but next thing I know I heard Charlies voice," Thank god you found her boys. I can take her from here."

"Well why don't I bring her in the house, Chief she just fell asleep," Paul answered. His grip on me didn't loosen and he wasn't ready to give me over to dad just yet.

"Okay come on we can put her on the couch, and I'll get her blankets," Dad spoke.

"Hey princess we are home, you might want to open your eyes. I am sure they are going have a lot of question for you. We will probably be leaving, but I stay hidden in your back yard. After everyone leaves just call out your window, and I'll be there," he said quietly as he kissed my forehead and walked into my house.

"Bella sweetheart what happened?" Dad asked as I was on the couch under blankets.

"They left dad. Carlisle got a job offer in LA he couldn't pass up. They left today, and it was last minute. Edward was breaking up with me, and I tried following him but I got lost in the forest. I know it was a stupid idea, and I shouldn't have tried to follow him, but I did," I sighed.

"I never liked that boy. He was so strange, the way he would stare and you and how he acted around you," Dad said. I smiled, I know he hated Edward.

"Don't worry dad I am fine . I'll get over this, and everything will be fine. Actually I am thinking if it is okay with you that tomorrow maybe I head down to La Push. Sam, Jared and Paul invited me to come down and hang out with them," I said.

Dad looked at the guys then back at me," I don't know Bella."

"Its not just us three she will be hanging out with. My Fiancee, Emily, will be there and Jared's girlfriend, Kim will be there. We are having a bon fire. I do believe Billy Black will be there too," Sam spoke.

"Okay I guess thats fine," Dad said.

Dad walked the guys out and came back into the living room . He sat on his chair and looked over at me. " We will talk tomorrow."

**So what you think? Lemme know... **


	2. Chapter 2

**_First thank you soo much to all of you who have read the first chapter and have reviewed it and are following the story! I am glad you guys have enjoyed the first chapter! that means a lot. Thank you sooooo Much u guys rock!_**

Chapter 2: Broken hearts & New friends

_"People know that love is what they want,_

_They get caught up and then it's gone_

_They can't get back the kiss they lost_

_They spend their whole life asking questions,_

_Not knowing what went wrong_

_But, then the answers that you know just prove you wrong,_

_Gotta have a little faith to fall back on_

_And then all that you've got left is being strong,_

_Gotta find a little faith to fall back on" H_unter Hayes Faith to Fall on

I felt numb as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was trying desperately to not think about everything that happened last night, but who was I kidding he was my life for so long. I slowly lost myself while being with him. Who am I now? Who was I before him? The more I think about it the more hurt I become. I quit living my life and started living their life. I stopped talking to my friends, and made my world around them. I never thought that he could just leave me like this, or that they would do this to me in general.

I stare at my reflection knowing from this day on I will get my life back on track. I will be the girl I was before I met them. Before I knew what they were, and I will live my life to grow old and eventually die. I quickly throw on a pair of jeans , a tank top and one of my flannel shirts. I never mind the way I dressed before them, it was Alice who thought I needed more fashion in my life. I looked through my closet and saw all the clothes that came from her. Nothing that I would ever buy for myself. I grabbed an empty box and wrote goodwill on it. I quickly emptied all the clothes they had brought for me. I looked at the prom dress , that was the night I asked him to change me. What was I thinking? If I ever did change I would have to leave Charlie, could I really hurt him like that, again? I throw the stupid dress in the box and looked at my now empty closet. I would have to do some shopping for clothes that I actually would wear.

I turned to my dresser and pulled out the designer skinny jeans Alice had given me , and didn't think twice when they went in the box. I quickly went through my dresser getting rid of everything that came from them. I wanted nothing that reminded me of their present in my life. I grabbed the make up she had bought me and tossed it all out. I wasn't the type of girl to spend hours on getting ready, but with Alice I became the girl. The girl who dressed to impress her boyfriend, the thought of that made me sick of how much I changed. I was never one to spend hour to get ready for school with make up and hair, but recently that is what I had been doing. I wasn't one for dressing up for a birthday party but there I was in the dress Alice had bought me. Id prefer a nice pair of jeans and some chucks.

I looked around my room and saw how empty things looked. I made my bed and put my hair in a pony tail and walked down the steps with a box in my hand. I made it to the bottom without tripping, maybe today would be a good day. Dad was sitting on the couch watching some sports thing, and yelling at the TV. That I would never understand, its not like they can hear him yelling. Dad turned around and saw me with a box in my hands

"What is that Bella? Tell me you aren't running to Phoenix again, because this time I won't let you go," Dad said firmly. I smiled to myself at how protective he has become, I don't think I would ever put Charlie through that pain again, it wasn't fair to him, or to me.

"Oh dad you can't get rid of me that easy. This is just stuff that I need to drop off at goodwill, it is clothes that I would never wear in this life time," I smiled as I walked out to my truck and put in it there. I had to remember to stop there sometime today.

Edward hated this truck, always trying to convince me to let him buy me a safer car, which is kind of funny. I think him and his family was more of a threat to me then this old beast. I smiled at the memory of Jacob and Billy coming over and Dad telling me this truck was mine. I was so excited that dad thought to buy me a truck to get myself around places, and happy knowing I wouldn't have to be dropped off at school and picked up in his cruiser.

"Hey Bells why not come back in we still have a lot to talk about," Dad said from the front door.

We were never close and never good at sharing our emotions. Renee always said I got that from Charlie. She is a free spirit and always speaks with her heart. I would rather avoid the awkward conversations. I just hoped I didn't let any tears slip out during this conversation. I sat on the couch and he on his chair. He turned off his game and started looking at me.

"Gee Bells when did you grow up?" He asked.

I looked at him , "Well along time ago I guess."

" You ah know I am not good with all this emotion talk, but Bells I am here for you. What ever you need, and if you want to talk about that Cullen boy then I am here to listen," dad said.

"What is there to say? They left just like that. No warning, no nothing. They aren't coming back."

" I know you are clumsy but did he ever physical hurt you? Since you started dating him you got injured more, and ah."

"Oh god dad no. He wouldn't do that to me," I sighed. I thought about telling him the truth but he wouldn't believe me and would probably have me committed into a psych hospital.

"You two never ah had sex right? He didn't leave because you are ah pregnant or anything , right?" dad asked. His cheeks were red and he was looking at the floor.

"No dad trust me that isn't the case at all. I never did that with him," I said not making eye contact with him. Could this get anymore embarrassing? My cheeks were burning, I knew they were red as an apple. Emmett would have loved this conversation. I don't know what hurts more the fact that Edward left or the fact his family didn't say bye.

" Ah okay Bells I believe you. Sorry for asking but they left out of no where," he mumbled.

"I was thinking of maybe calling Jacob up, and seeing if he wants to hang out. Jess and Angela are busy today, so I thought maybe I could start with becoming friends with Jacob again. It seems I lost myself while dating him," I said as I picked at my nail. This was awkward, and what was I suppose to tell him. Dad the Cullen's well they aren't exactly human you see they are vampires. Yeah I know I sound crazy but they really are vampires. That is why you don't see them outside it is because well they glitter in the sun. Im sure he will believe that story, as well as the oh last year in Phoenix I almost got turned. That weird scar is where James bite me and where Edward sucked it out so I wouldn't be turned. Yup he would defiantly think I am crazy. Not to mention those three guys last night yeah they are werewolves.

"I think thats a good idea Bells. Its good you won't be cooped up in this house, and you should be out living your life, and not moping around. I am really proud of you, I know I don't tell you this enough, but Bells you are turning into an amazing woman, and any guy would be lucky to have you. You manage to do so much around here, and your working part time, and keeping up on your grades. You are also staying out of trouble, I don't know how you do all this, but I am very proud of you," Dad said.

I felt my cheeks blush even more, I didn't think that was possible. He never told me he was proud of me, but I always knew he was. "Thanks dad that means a lot."

With that being said I got up and walked to the kitchen to call Jake. I slowly began to dial his number and become nervous I wasn't sure why though. I felt like getting my life back on track and I didn't want to lay around crying over what could have been. Clearly he didn't care about me if he could leave just like that.

"Hello," Billy answered the phone. I sighed. I had hoped it would have been Jake.

"um Hey Billy, Its Bella would Jake happen to be around?" I asked.

"Ah Yeah sure sweetheart hold on one minute while I get him," Billy said.

I heard Billy yelling in the back ground, Boy wake your ass up there is a girl on the phone for you. I chuckled. I heard Jake reply That isn't funny who is it really Quil or Embry?

"Hello?" Jake spoke. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Ah Hey Jake Its Bella," I responded.

"Bella oh gosh let me guess you heard everything in the back ground . That stupid old man," He mumbled.

"Its all good. I know this is kind of weird but I was wonder if maybe you wanted to hang out. I mean I know we haven't talked in awhile with everything that had been going on," I said. What was I suppose to say.

"Sure, Sure, that would be great. I was planning on working on my rabbit but I think I can change that to hang out with you," Jake said.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I mean I could hang out where ever you want to work on your ah Rabbit," I mumbled. What the hell is a rabbit?

"Its in the garage, I am working on getting it running. You can come down whenever Bells," He said.

"Alright I will see you shortly," I said and hung up.

"Dad, Im going over to Jakes, you want to come?" I asked. I knew it has been a while since he saw Billy, and I was thinking I'll hang with Jacob then make them dinner then maybe head to the bonfire, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go yet. I still had no idea what the hell an imprint was, but not only that I wasn't sure I wanted to be around more supernatural creatures ever again.

"Yeah I guess I can come and hang with the old man. Want to go in the cruiser?" He asked.

"Sure dad," I said. I didn't want to go in the cruiser but I doubt dad wants to drive the beast.

The ride to La Push wasn't as long as I thought it to be. Dad and I just continued talking more about how work was going and whats going on in school. Finally, we pulled up a driveway to a little red house. I smiled remember when I came here when I was younger and we would make mud pies, and Jake would actually eat them, silly boy.

" Well Bells you ready," Dad asked as he opened the door.

I saw the front door open and Jacob run out the door. He had grown a whole lot. If i would have seen him anywhere else i may not have recognize him. He had to be at least six feet tall and he was almost built like Sam and the gang. I wonder if he is a werewolf now too? Although, I am sure if he was he would have been there last night looking for me.

Next thing I knew I was being picked up in a huge hug, "Its good to see you Bells."

"Hey Jakey put me down! My feet belong on the ground! What the hell is Billy feeding you? Your so tall," I asked as he placed me back on the ground. I got a good look at him . He could easily pass for being in his 20's , not 16.

"Im a growing boy what can I say?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah ah huh what ever you say. I feel like a midget around you," I said as I looked up to him.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to his garage. "You'll get use to it , shorty. This is my car." He pointed to what looked like a car although the hood was open and it didn't have an engine or a transmission in it, it looked really empty. Now I'm no car expert but I know those are two very important things .

"Ah Jake I know nothing about cars but isn't there suppose to be something in there to make it run?" I putted inside the hood.

"I am rebuilding those," he said with an eye roll. "Want a soda? They are warm but they are still good."

I grabbed one from his hand and opened it. "So Jake what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

" Oh just hanging with Quil and Embry, and working on this baby," he said as he pointed to his car. I'll never understand boys and their cars, but then again Rosalie was just as obsessed with cars as the boys. I pushed the thought into the back of my head, I didn't want to think about them today or ever again. "I tried to go out last night to look for you, but Dad said that he sent people that would find you."

"Ah yeah Sam, Paul and Jared found me a few miles from the house," I said as I looked at the ground. I hope he didn't ask for much more information, I didn't want to lie to him .

"Ah the La Push gang. The old man says they are good people, but I dont know. The way the stare at me creeps me out like I am the next to join their little gang. Some people think they are into drugs, but Dad says they are helping the community out. So they found you , I guess that makes them good? What were you doing out in the forest?" He asked. He was staring at me and I looked at the ground. What was I suppose to say? The Cullen's are no good?

"I don't think they are bad people, if that matters. Then again I don't really know them , so I don't know. I am sure they aren't watching you, maybe you just think they are Jake, or maybe they have a crush on you. " I chuckled.

He threw his dirty oil rag at me, " What can I say? Im just so hot everyone wants to be with me. Stop trying to change the subject."

"I guess you heard the Cullen's left, right? Well Edward left me , well to be honesty I shouldn't have followed him in the forest. I knew better then that, but I was upset that they were leaving or well they left. Not one of them could say good bye to me not after everything that happened," I said fighting back the tears. It still hurt that the guy that I love could just leave me like that saying he never loved me. Jake pulled me into a hug and that is when I finally lost it and cried. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I heard a growl from behind me.

I pulled away and saw Sam, Jared, and a mad looking Paul staring at Jake and I. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I pulled away from Jake.

I still don't know what the hell an imprint meant , but I figured it was something that Paul didn't like me hugging another guy in his present. I still am not sure what they are capable of doing and I don't want Jake to get hurt. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me back a little so that he was in front of me. What is it with the males thinking I am a helpless, defensive girl? i ran with vampires. It is nice everyone in a while to have something there to protect me, but I am more then capable of handling myself.

"Billy called us," Sam answered as he was staring at Jake. I looked over to Paul who was shaking uncontrollable, and I felt Jake shaking a little bit too. That is when I realized Jake was almost as hot as Sam and the others were. I tried to grab my hand from Jake but he had a good grip on me.

"Jake you need to let my hand go please. You are holding it a little too tight," I whispered. Jake loosen his grip but continued to stare at the other three man who were now standing in his garage. His garage was small to begin with but with them three there it was defiantly smaller.

"Jake I need you to let go of Bella's hand and try to calm down," Sam spoke softly. I saw Jared slowly backing away, and I saw Paul slowly trying to inch his way towards us. His eyes were locked on Jacob, and they were starting to make me nervous. I wasn't sure why I felt drawn to Paul but all I wanted to do was run to him. I shook my head, I don't understand this attraction to him. Paul of all the guys in the world, I heard rumors about him back in Forks. For something to make it all the way back to Forks from La Push about one guy who had a reputation about using females for one thing. I wasn't anything like that, and yet all I wanted was to be near him.

"Who are you to come in my garage and tell me what I need to do?" he said in a low growling voice. I felt his whole body now shaking worse now then before. I had no idea what this meant but from the look on Sam's face I knew it couldn't be good. I tried to remove my hand from Jake's again, but when I did that he held tighter. I knew Jacob would never hurt me he was just doing what he thought was right.

"Jake your holding my hand tight again," I sighed. He loosen his grip but he still hadn't released me. "Jake they aren't going to hurt me, and you are fine. I know you don't understand what is going on fully and neither do I, but I am sure they have a reason on why they are here. So maybe we should step outside where it is a lot more room. With all you tall , built guys I am starting to feel claustrophobic."

Sam , and Jared starting making their way to the garage door, but Paul hadn't moved from his spot. He keep his death glare on Jacob, and I wasn't sure if Jake was going to walk out the door. Actually, I wasn't even sure what was going on, but I figured it had to be somewhat serious for the way they all looked. Jacob had let go of my hand finally but I wasn't going to try to run passed him and into Paul's arm. Wait, why would I want to be in Paul's arm. I need to stop thinking this. Edward and I just broke up , I am not ready to even think about another guy that way.

Jacob slowly started walking towards the garage doors, but he stopped a few inches in front of Paul, who finally broke eye contact and looked back at me, then quickly back at Jacob.

"Paul come on," Sam said from outside the door. I sighed.

Paul walked out the door, and Jacob followed behind. I wasn't too far behind him, when Billy came rolling out. "Charlie and I are going to Henry's for a little bit. Henry is cooking up fish, so don't worry about dinner for us old man tonight, Bella. Enjoy your evening. " He gave me a wink. Made me wonder if he knew what the hell is going on with Jake.

"Bells if you need anything call me and I will come get you. I trust you man won't get into any trouble or cause her trouble," Charlie said as his glanced at the other guys.

I gave dad a quick hug and watched them walk away. I looked at all the guys before anyone spoke. Jake was still giving death glares to the other guys, but more importantly he was giving Paul the death glare the most. I knew as little kids Jacob has always had a crush on me but I never felt the same. We practically grow up together when I was here and he is my best friend I would never do anything to jeopardize that.

Of course our fathers would have loved for Jake and I to fall in love and get married. I just never thought or felt that way towards him. They of course would love us together, for all I know those old man have already planned our wedding.

" Bella why don't you come stand behind me," Paul commanded but he wasn't looking at me. He kept his eyes on Jacob. Who was Paul to tell me what to do? He doesn't own me and I am more the capable of being able to handle myself.

" Moron, you don't control me," I snapped . " Jake I have to pee so I am walking into the house."

" Alright Bells . I'll be in there in a few minutes," Jake responded. He took his eyes off of Paul and watched me walking towards the house.

I rolled my eyes at all the guys and slowly made my way to their porch. I didn't have to pee but I was sick of the staring contest that was going on over there. I barely made it to the front door when I heard growling. I turned around and saw something I wasn't expecting . Where Jacob was standing now stood a russet color giant wolf.

I started to feel dizzy but I tried to hold my balance. I couldn't believe were Jacob once was standing now was a giant wolf . He let out a loud howl and gave me one last look before taking off towards the forest. It broke my heart to know my best friend has to deal with turning into a wolf.

I saw where Sam stood a black wolf that was slightly bigger then Jacob. This was my first time ever seeing them in their wolf form and they were in the front yard. Thankfully all the neighbors were either at work or in their house. I don't even know how we'd explain this one.

Sam, and Jared took off to the forest following Jacob. I saw Paul walking towards me, and I shook my head. I was in no mood to deal with him . Poor Jake he had no idea what was going happen , and to be honest neither did I.

" Princess, next time I tell you to move do what I say. Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to be around him. Especially on the first time he has ever phased in his life? Do you want yourself dead?" he snapped at me.

" Excuse me, who do you think you are? You don't own me. I am not property , I am however a human being ," I sneered at him. I grabbed the knob for the front door to open it. I figured Jacob would be gone a while but I could busy myself.

" We aren't done talking yet, Princess," Paul said as he followed behind me.

" I thought we were considering your an asshole who doesn't know how to talk to someone with respect," I said. I didn't bother turning around to see his face I could care less .

He grabbed my arm and I stopped walking. I was ready to slap him across the face. I turn around and kneed him right where I knew it would hurt. He fell to his knees and was cussing under his breath.

" Next time you go to grab me ill make sure I do real damage. Lets get something straight, you don't own me, and you never will. Lay a hand on me again and ill cut an organ you have grown attached to," I snapped as I sat on the couch.

" Got it," he mumbled still holding himself. I felt bad for hurting him but I wasn't in the mood for games. My best friend turned into a freaking dog, my ex is a vampire and this moron thinks he owns me.

" Good," I said. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels to see if anything good was on.

" Is it alright if I sit next to you? " He asked .

" Sure , but remember what I said."

" Okay. Lets try this again. Isabella, I was trying to protect you. Do you have any idea what he could have done to you?" Paul asked.

" No Paul I have no idea what could have happened. In case you don't know this, this is all new to me. I use to hang with vampires not teen wolves," I said.

He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, " Teen wolves? Interesting. When he first phases he has no control. He gets so mad and the shaking and then the next thing it feels like your skins being ripped off the bones. It feels like all your bones are breaking. The first time is not pleasant at all," Paul said.

" Does it feel like that Every time?" I asked.

" No it gets easier with time. There are signs to when we are going phase. If we are shaking really bad, and that usually happens when we are extremely mad. I was so scared Jake was going hurt you," he whispered.

I saw the look in his eyes and saw the pain. " What is an imprint?"

" Basically we are destined to be together. It's like love at first sight," he replied.

" What? I don't even freaking know you!" I shouted.

" I know but it doesn't change anything. It's your call. I could be your friend, your brother or your lover. It's what ever you want. If you want friends then you should know that even if you do find another man to marry and have a family with you will truly never be in love with him," He said.

I was never to truly be happy if I decided to be with another guy? So Paul was it for me? How was that even possible? He was the complete opposite of me. He is a player, and would never take anyone serious. Oh gosh if he is my soul mate and I kneed him where it hurts.

" That's a lot to take it. What happens if you imprint on someone else?" I asked. I suddenly felt stupid.

" That's not how it works, Princess. It's only you," he said.

" I just got out of a relationship. One that I lost myself in and became someone I didn't recognize. I don't think I ready to make that kind of decision. I have to be okay with being single and finding myself before I can be with anyone. If it is okay I would like to start out as friends, getting to know you," I said.

" Sure Princess. I am okay with getting to know you," he said.

Just as he finished speaking I heard a deep howl, " who is that?"

" Come on Im taking you to the imprints are. That's a warning howl must be a leech nearby," Paul said.

He picked me up and held me bridal style while he ran out the door. He almost ripped Billy's door off the frame. He ran all the way to a house that I could only guess held the other two imprints.

It was a slightly bigger house than Billy's. it was white and had a porch on the front of their house. You could tell a female lives here. She had flower beds near the fence. Paul slowed down as he opened their door.

" Hey Em, Jake phased, leaving Bella here," Paul shouted and ran out the back door.

I stood there awkwardly waiting from someone to come into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair in the kitchen waiting. Finally I heard someone walking down the steps.

" So your the famous Bella who stole Paul's heart," the woman spoke.

" I guess that would be me," I said as I looked up at her

She had black hair and her skin was a copper color. The right side of her face was scarred from what looks like an animal attack but besides that she is beautiful.

" Well I am Emily, Sam's fiancée and imprint it's nice to meet you," she said as she sat down next to me.

" Sorry for just showing up here, Paul left me here. He heard a howl and ran off ," I said .

" Yeah this is where the pack usually hangs out. Also were the imprints are when the boys go out. It's nice to add someone else into the mix," Emily said.

" Do you mind if I go sit out back for a little bit? This is so much to take in," I asked.

" I was planning to work in the garden do you want to help?" she asked.

I liked her, she was unlike other people I have met . It's not like Edwards family really accepted me. We all got a long but deep down I knew they thought this was a bad idea especially Rose.

" Sure, " I replied .

We walked outside and she handed me a pair of gloves and started pulling some weeds. It was nice to be accepted.

" How long have you been around ? " I asked.

" With the wolves?Well I don't know how much they told you, but Sam was the first one to turn. So I was the first imprint. There's something you should probably know about Sam and I. I am not from La Push. I am from a reservation that's not too far from here , the Makah tribe. I am part Quilette on my mothers side, so I have family around here. I was down here visiting my two cousins, My Aunt and Uncle. My cousin Leah and I were more like sisters then cousins but that was before. You see Leah was engaged to Sam. At first when Sam came back he was acting differently and he keep staring at me. He showed up at Makah reservation and tried to explain stuff to me. I thought he was crazy, I felt a pull towards him but I wouldn't do that to Leah. I couldn't do that to her, we fought it so hard. That's how I got these scars. I made him mad and I was standing to close and this happened," she whispered .

I didn't know what to say. Sam was engaged to Emily's cousin? Her cousin must hate her now. " Do you and Leah still talk?"

She got a sad look in her eyes, " No . She called me every name in the book. She wished illness on me and everything else. She was hurt I deserved it. She couldn't understand why her parents didn't disown me. They knew the reason behind Sam and I. Since Harry is on the council he is apart of the secret," she said as she wiped a few years away.

" Im sorry," I said. I didn't know what to say.

" I just hope one day she can forgive me. I would have done anything for her, I still would do anything for her," she gave me a sad smile.

" Maybe if she was let in on the secret then she wouldn't be as hateful towards you?" I said.

" I thought about that but it doesn't change anything. We aren't aloud to tell the secret. Too many questions come along with that," she said.

" I can understand that. That's why the Cullen's stayed away from humans," I whispered.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" What's there to say? Edward said he lied he didn't love me. I was just something to distract him ," I whispered through the tears. I felt such hate towards the people I once thought of as family .

" Im sure that he had a reason for leaving," she said. She stopped pulling weeds and was looking at me. I guess we were bounding she told me her story I guess I could tell her part of mine.

" Jasper almost killed me," I whispered. That's the first time I actually admitted to myself that he was close to killing me.

" Jasper is his brother?" She asked.

" Jasper was new to their vegetarian life style. You see. It was my 18th birthday. I was opening something and cut my finger. It happened all so quickly that I barely realized what was happening. Edward pushed me back into the piano and was in front of me. Emmett's and them tried to hold Jasper until he came to his sense.," I said.

" Does Paul know this?" She asked.

" No Paul doesn't know anything. The only reason he is attracted to me is because of the imprint. I know all about him and his list of woman," I said.

" I never agreed with the way he was," She said.

We stayed quiet and went back to weeding . There wasn't much to say. I realized Emily has a big heart and

Was basically the mother hen of this pack. I had a lot to think about. She basically made it sound like its impossible to fight the imprint bond. It seemed like forever before the guys returned.

" I can't believe we lost her," Paul said.

" Lost who?" I asked.

I looked to see it was just Paul, Sam and Jared. No Jacob.

" Pack business don't worry your pretty little face," Paul snapped.

I gave him a death glare, " I warned you about that. Want a replay of earlier? Where's Jacob?"

" he hasn't phased back yet. It's golden that is the next question you'd ask," Paul snapped and walked into the house.

I followed him ," What the hell is your issue? "

" Oh can it Bella. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit. That is why I don't do relationships. Maybe you and Jacob would be better off together. You will end up being too needy," he snapped.

I was fighting back tears ," I don't know what your issue is. I'm going to Billy's . Don't follow me. Don't ever come near me again. I don't know what happen when you were out there that you did a complete turn around."

I left the kitchen and started walking down the road toward the Black's house. I don't know what happened out there but he shouldn't be blaming me for it. I never wanted to see him again. Clearly he doesn't even want a friendship from me.

I heard the door slam behind me and stopped to see who it was. I saw Paul running out and gave me a glare before taking off to the forest. It was for the best.

This chapter could have went on forever. I didn't know how to end it. So I broke it up in two parts. This is the first part. And I'll try to post the next chapter up in a couple of days. I know Embry phased before Jacob but I changed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy folks! Thanks for all the reviews you guys really do rockk! Im not sure the next time I will be updating it depends on a lot. My pap is really sick end stage Congested heart failure, and Copd and all these other things.. He is living with us and recently it has become impossible to care for himm. Stubborn old man who thinks he could still do things by him self. Anyways... Thanks sooo much for reading my story!**

**Chapter 3: Hells Bells**

_Mama always told me that I should play nice  
She didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through, with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you, la ti da  
I don't wanna be your just for fun,  
Don't wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is…done  
Done_

You crossed the line too many times,  
I'm gonna put you in your place  
You play with dynamite don't be surprised when I blow up in your face- band perry - done

Thankfully Charlie was at the Black's when I finally got there. Billy must of known Jake would phase, and didn't ask too many questions to where he was considering Charlie was there. I figured this was another secret I would have to keep from him, which in a way tore me about. Considering he never liked Edward , and now this. I was glad the car ride home with Charlie was quiet. Thankfully, he hadn't asked me too many questions. Just asking if Jake ditched me, which wasn't the case .

I didn't think they would have the bonfire tonight, since it started raining on the way back to Forks. Charlie just kept talking about this weekend how him Henry, and Billy will be going on a fishing trip. He said I am more then welcomed to go but I think I'll pass. Fishing isn't my thing, plus I could use some alone time, and catching up on homework. He basically looked at me like I was crazy passing up fishing to do homework.

I now laid in my bed staring at my ceiling listening to my iPod. Music had become my escape, and it wasn't just the stuff that Edward listened to. I mean lets be serious here, he is a vampire who is over 100 years old, and he liked classical music, which is nice for him. Me on the other hand, I had other taste in music, bands he use to say isn't music. Who was he to judge music? Skipping through the playlist until I found a song that I wanted to listen to. Right now its more of a A day to remember kind of night. It fits the mood I am in.

Slowly I let the music help me fall asleep. I hadn't been asleep for that long when I started feeling like someone was taking my heart out of my chest. There wasn't anyone in the room with me, and my ipod was still playing. What the hell is going on. I went to sit up but the pain was getting a lot worse then it was a few seconds ago. I grabbed my phone and dialed Emily's house number. Good thing I got that before I left her house.

"Hello," A tired sounded Emily answered.

I tried to catch my breath but I couldnt, " Where is Paul?"

"Sam wake up. Its Bella she sounds like she is in pain. Quick go over there," Emily yelled at Sam. I didn't want her to do that I tried saying no but I couldn't make it happened.

"Whats wrong Bella? Sam's on his way. Were you attacked?" She asked with a lot of concern.

"No. Heart it hurts like someone is taking it out," I said.

"Oh no, Damn it Paul. I am going bury his ass. Sam should almost be there sweetie. Here is what I want you to. Stay sitting, and try to take deep breaths. I know the pain is probably really bad sweetie, but this should help you from blacking out," she said.

I did as she told me, but it wasn't helping much, "I feel like I am dying,"

"Sam should almost be there," she said. That is when I heard my window open and he climbed through. What is with the window. I do have a front door. I hung up on Emily, but I hadn't realized I did.

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked.

I pointed because at the moment I wasn't sure I could speak. I am too young to be having a heart attack. After a few minutes the pain subsided like it was never there. He stayed where he was sitting near me telling me everything will be fine. I don't know why I believed him but shortly I almost felt back to the way I was before this pain came.

I looked at him in the eye, I wasn't stupid. I knew this had to do with Paul and this stupid imprint bond . I doubt he was dead because I would probably have had more pain, but maybe he is hurt. I started to remember how we left and telling him I wanted nothing to do with him.

"What did Paul do?" I asked. Did he manage to break the bond? Emily made it seem like it was impossible, but maybe Paul found a way.

"Thats what I would like to know," he said.

He grabbed his cell phone and hurried up and called Paul. He placed it on speaker so I could hear it.

"Hey Bossman," A cheerful Paul answered.

"Did you feel pain?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked. He sounded confused. I must have been the only one feeling the pain. This stupid bond makes no sense to me.

"Where are you? Where were you?" Sam asked in a commanding voice.

" Lauren's house. You know how she is a freak in the sheets," he replied so easily with a chuckle, like it was everyday thing to screw random girls. Then again it must not be so random since it sounds like him and Lauren have done it more then once. " She always wants more. A relationship, but she will take what she gets.

"You screwed Lauren?" I snapped. I was seeing red. I wanted to cause physical pain to him but I knew that was close to impossible .

"Bella?" Paul asked with surprise. " Sam you have me on speaker phone? Wait, why are you with Swan? " oh now I am Swan? Earlier I was Princess.

"You screwed her, and I felt the flipping pain you ass hole. I felt like I was dying and you are off humping the first whore you see. I hate you. I hope you get hit by a flipping car," I snapped at him. Imprint meant we were soul mates, yeah bull shit. So if I felt this pain and he didn't does that mean if I did the same thing he'd feel the pain? It's not like I would ever have a one night stand.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. I heard the concern in his voice but his concern is a joke.

"I mean you were having sex and I felt like my heart was being taken out of my chest. This is all your fault. You caused me all this pain! What happened to Imprint means I can't hurt you? Was that just a fucking line to get in my pants?" I snapped. I never felt this angry at anyone. This is crazy.

"Paul, I can't believe you. Wait, Yes I can believe you. Your running extra shifts this week,"Sam said as he hung up.

"Thanks for coming. You can go back to Emily she is probably really worried about you," I said. He gave me a sad smile before he jumped out of the window.

I walked over to my window and made sure it was shut I didn't want another visitor, especially one from Paul. He just keeps screwing up left and right. One minute he is freaking out and the next he is saying I am sorry. I dont think sorry will fix this . I dont care he is still sleeping around thats on him. If he likes diseases then so be it, but the fact it caused me so much pain. Makes me think this imprint bond was wrong. That we clearly aren't meant to be with each other. I know its only been 24 hours since he imprinted, and I do feel some sort of weird pull towards him, but I can't be with him in a relationship.

A relationship is a huge commitment, and considering Edward just broke my heart I am not ready for another one to break my hard, since he can't go 24 hours with out sleeping with someone. It surprises me he doesn't turn into a bunny. I chuckled to myself. I heard something hit my window but I ignored it. Then I heard this sad howling noise, if he kept this up he would wake Charlie up and chances are a gun would be taking out Paul.

I answered my phone with out looking at the caller id, which was stupid but who would call me at 3 am.

" Hello," I asked.

"Princess," Paul spoke. Oh now the Princess is back but just a half hour ago I was Swan.

"You must have me confused with Lauren. "

"Bella I am so sorry, Princess," he said. I could hear the hurt in his voice but I wasn't let him guilt me over.

"Sorry for what Paul? We aren't even dating. Hell we aren't even friends. So why be sorry?" I asked

"I hurt you. It was stupid and I was mad. Jake said that all I would do was screw things up," he mumbled.

"You listened to Jake? Seriously, its Jake's fault that your penis slipped in to Lauren? Interesting. I guess I never thought about it before. Jake forced you to have sex with the Forks slut. She puts out for anyone," I said.

"What do you want from me Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing. I want nothing, Paul. Clearly, you imprinted on the wrong person. Lauren is who you wanted, not me, and I am okay with that. Trust me I am more then okay with that. I am not ready to be with someone. I am still hurt about Edward. I am still hurt about the family, and well you made it clear that you aren't ready for any kind of relationship either. You are too immature, and Im not willing to trust you. I don't want to trust you just so you can throw it in my face. Maybe the gods were wrong when they had you imprint on me. " I sighed. What else was I suppose to say?

"Bella don't say that. I screwed up I know, and I never wanted you to get hurt. I was so stupid. Why the hell did I let this happen," he asked.

"Paul, I am going to bed I'll see you around," I said as I hung up.

I turned on my old computer and waited for it to boot up. It took so long, I need to invest in a laptop. I clicked on google and typed, How to break an imprint. I looked through multiple websites that came up, but none of them looked promising. I let out a frustrating sigh, why isn't this crap on line. "Alice if you see this I need help."

I tried her old number but after it rang a few times went to voicemail. I bet it wouldn't be long before they changed their phone numbers.

I decided to call it a night. That night I didn't dream of anything. If it wasn't for the knocking on the front door I would probably still be sleeping. I put on my slipper and hurried down the steps. I was surprised I didn't trip, so today was going to be a good day. I pulled the door open and there was Paul with a Dozen of red Roses and a box of chocolates. I thought about slamming the door shut in his face, but I guess I could at least take the candy and then do it.

"Whats this for?" I asked. I stepped back a little and I guess he took that as an invitation to come inside the house. I let out a loud sigh as Paul made his way over to the couch and sat.

"An apologize for last night," he said looking at me in the eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen then I remembered I was still mad at him. This wasn't going to make up for last night.

"Well thank you for the roses and the chocolate but that isn't going to make things better. We weren't dating, and we weren't even friends, so there is no need to apologize. I don't know you, and you sure as hell don't know me. As for this imprint bond, there has to be a way to get rid of it. Clearly it isn't a strong pull for you to me, because you had sex with Lauren, but what does it matter? You don't have to explain anything, because I am a nobody to you."

"Princess that isn't true. You mean a lot to me. Like when you opened the door and saw me at first your eyes lite up, and then you got mad after a few seconds. I know are fighting your feelings, and I know you just got out of a relationship with that leach and you aren't ready for a commitment, and I am okay with getting to know you," He said.

"Are you deaf? Where in that last statement did I say I wanted to get to know you?"

"That isn't true, Princess. You know I am irresistible and you are going to realize that once we get to know each other," he said with a cocky smile. I wish Charlie was still here with his gun.

"Well thanks for stopping bye you can leave now. Make sure the door don't hit you on the way out," I said as I made my way into the kitchen. I turned the radio on and started humming to the song playing. I grabbed eggs out of the ridge, and some bacon. I started to cook and hadn't realized Paul was sitting at the kitchen door watching me until I turned around.

"Christ, what are you doing here still?" I asked .

"It smells good, you going to invite me to eat breakfast with you or do I have to just sit down and hope you feed me?" he asked with puppy dogs eyes. Why was it so hard to just tell him no.

"Fine, Paul sit down. " I said. Whats the point trying to get him to leave, it wasn't going to happen. I placed a plate of food in front of him and sat across from him.

"So tell me about yourself," Paul said with a mouth full of food.

"I guess what I said before of me not wanting to know you meant nothing? Also, you need to learn manners they will get you far," I replied.

Paul was just staring at me. He put his fork down and his eyes were watching me. His eyes were warm and his lips were slightly parted with a hint of a smile. My jaw tightened slightly and anger flooded me. Who did he think he was? This look was suppose to get me to tell my life story? Please, he would have to try hard, roses, and chocolate doesn't fix everything.

" Fine, I will tell you about me. Where to begin? My full name is Paul Lahote, and you already know I am a shape-shifter. I joined the pack by the age of sixteen, even then I looked like I was well in my 20's, which is nice. They don't card you, but its not like alcohol will get me drunk anyways. Maybe moonshine, but we haven't tried that yet, been pretty busy chasing this two leaches around. I use to have a pretty bad temper and anything would set me off, and I would phase on the spot, but since I imprinted on you it seems I have more control on that even though its only been two days. I was born in Tacoma and my parents divorced when I was around eight. My father took me back to La Push and the tribe around that time. As for my mother I have not a clue in the world where she is,  
he sighed.

I had stopped eating to listen to his story. I hadn't realized I was still staring at him when he stopped talking. I wouldn't have guessed he was only sixteen when he joined . That seemed so young, but then again that is about how old Jacob is. I guess in someway I am to blame for that. The reason the Cullen's stayed around was because of me, and if they were not here maybe none of these boys will have the burden of shape-shifting. "Go on," I said.

He chuckled," What happened to not wanting to know anything about me?"

"Oh shut up, and keep talking," I said rolling my eyes.

" I wasn't close to either Sam or Jared, but I was in the same year of school as Jared. I had my own group of friends, so it drew attention when I abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable from Sam. I was temperamental as a human so I had a hard time controlling myself and in the beginning would phase by accident, a lot, which forced Sam to stay close to me to keep our secret. Although it isn't much of a secret since as children we have been told the stories. I am sure a lot of people think its all fake, hell I thought it was until I turned into a freaking wolf. "

"You know what I think about you?I think you are annoying, very short-tempered, cocky and dominating. I think you don't like it when a girl tells you to go away, but I do think somewhere in that body you have a heart and you are just scared of using it. I think you are afraid to get close to a female because of your mother walking out of your life. I think you have mommy issues, and you need to work on them. I think if you thought more with your head and less with you ah other body part you may not be a bad person to be around, but I don't think I will ever see that. Paul lets be serious here, you put me through pain. I thought I was having a heart attack, and you know whats worse, Sam didn't know what anything meant. He said this never happened to Emily or Kim. My guess is even though Emily fought against the pull for a little bit they still ended up together. Sam and Jared accepted their imprint right away, and the first time I tell you I want to get to know you, then you have a bitch fit, and I say I want nothing to do with you. You go to the first girl you know you can get something from. You need to grow up, and think about other peoples feelings beside your own. It sounds like Sam gave up a lot to make sure your stupid ass didn't blow their secret, and how do you thank him? By being a cocky a- hole who knows everything," I said.

He sat there quiet for a few minutes, maybe I used some words he never heard of. "Bella the imprint can't be broke and regardless of if you like it or not, you are stuck with me forever. So tell me about your self."

I rolled my eyes , he didn't understand anything I said to him. " My full name is Isabella Marie Swan , my father is Charlie Swan and my mother is Renee Dwyer. My birthday is September 13, 1987. I transferred here from Phoenix , Arizona to live here with my dad since my Mother finally remarried. I didn't want her to feel obligated to stay home, when he was traveling with his baseball team. I was the girl who fell in love with a vampire, who put her life on hold to be more of what he wanted of me. You see he was old fashion, and liked me to be a certain way. I lost myself dating him. My parents divorced when I was only three months old. Renée took me with her to Downey, California, before moving to Riverside after my mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school." I said.

I wasn't really good talking about myself, but I was trying. Paul sat there and watched every word that came out of my mouth and he didn't look the slight bit bored. He was just staring in my eyes, and I could only image what he was thinking about me. Probably he can't believe he imprinted on me, the girl who is just plain, and an ex leech lover. "Go on. Why did you stop? I could listen to you talking all day." I blushed and looked down at my plate.

" When I was six years old, we moved to Phoenix Arizona and during my childhood I would visit my dad here during the summers. It was usually just a month and most of the time I would be in La Push with Billy Black and his kids. That is actually how I know Jacob. Briefly we would hang out with Rachel and Rebecca but I stuck mostly by Jake. Rach and Bec would try to hard to play dress up with me or want to do my hair and nails. Jake and I usually made mud pies or walked on the beach talking about things. " I said.

" I don't think I like your friendship with Jacob, only because I have been in his mind recently. You know he thinks of you more then a friend. He always wanted more, and when you told him you and that Cullen broke up he thought that was his chance. Then he phased and saw he had no chance because you and I are destined to be together. That made him mad, that is still why he is in wolf mode, and hasn't been able to phase back. He is angry and thinks thinks the gods screwed up. He thinks he should have imprinted on you and not me. Since I have a reputation," he mumbled.

"Take me to him, please. I could be of help. Let me go get a shower and clean up in here and maybe I can help him phase back," I begged. Paul looked at me for a good well until he finally spoke.

"I don't like this idea. This is taken you straight into danger. Wolves are dangerous when they don't have control of what they are doing, this may only make it worse, Princess. I don't want to see you harmed, and I don't want Jacob get even more mad," he spoke as he grabbed my plate and his to the sink. He turned on the water and started washing the dishes. I just sat there and watched him, I hadn't expected him to do this.

"How long does it take them to phase back?" I asked

"It all depends, but I dont want you there," he said.

"Well I don't care what you want. Have you forgotten you don't own me. So you can take me or I can wonder to La Push and try to find him myself," I said.

"Fine go shower, and I will finish up here," he said defeated. I smiled and walked on the steps. Maybe I could help Jacob..

**I know this isn't want everyone wanted Paul to screw up but I think just because they imprinted doesn't mean they fall in love right then and there when the don't know anything about each other.. I am working on the next chapter as we speak hopefully it will be up in the next few weeks... Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again guys for the review and following this story! Sorry it took a lot longer to update then I had planned. I am working on the next Chapter so hopefully that will be up either tonight or tomorrow! _

**Chapter 4**

_ "Well i'm thinking of the worst things  
That i could say to you  
But a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying to desperately  
But i'm tongue tied and terrified of what i'll say" Mayday Parade I'd hate to be you_

I was surprised Paul kept his word on taking me to La Push, its not like I needed him to take me, but it was easier. He would know where Jacob was instead of me wondering around La Push like an idiot. The ride to La Push was quiet, Paul didn't want me to drive, but it was funny seeing him try to drive my truck. He stalled the beast getting it out of Charlie's driveway. I found it funny, and he just glared at me. It didn't matter, he thinks taking me to La Push will make me forgive him for what he did. He doesn't need my forgiveness, since we are nothing, and we never anything. He wasn't going to grow up , and I wasn't ready to let anyone in my heart, Again. You do that and people leave you, even if they promise they won't.

"What are you thinking, Princess?" Paul asked me as he took his view off the road for a second.

"Just how much has changed in such a short time. I didn't think Edward would ever leave me, and I thought he would make me like him. Now my friend is a wolf, and you and I are destined to be together, I still don't see that happening anytime soon. How am I suppose to go to school tomorrow? Everyone knows the Cullen's left, and that more importantly he left me. Lauren is going to have a field day with that, oh not to mention you slept with her. Thank god she doesn't know I know you or we are meant to be together, because I don't think I can handle that on top of everything else," I mumbled. That was something that I should be thankfully.

"Well I have some news for you, Princess. Since I didn't finish high school because of my anger issues , and Sam being afraid I would phase during the middle of class, I have decided to re enroll, and I am going to Forks High School. So you will be seeing me a lot more," Paul said with a smirk on his face. A smirk I would love to punch of his face. Why would I want to see him more? Doesn't he listen when people talk to him? Stupid male.

"Your kidding right?" I asked as he pulled on to the reservation.

"No. Why would I kid about my education. Sam thought it was a good idea. Since I will get my diploma and you are able to calm me down, so there isn't a problem of me phasing," he said.

"Great. Just great! Well don't think we are friends because I let you drive my truck or that we are in the same school now. This is going give something for Lauren to talk about. Like it wasn't bad enough when the Cullen's didn't have anything to do with anyone in that school then I came along and won the so called heart of Edwards, that nobody else there could. In reality all he wanted to do was suck me dry, and the fact I was interesting because he couldn't read my thoughts," I said out loud.

Paul pulled on the street Jacob lived, and I saw the little red house coming into view. I saw Billy sitting on the porch drinking what I hope was tea and not coffee. Dad told me he wasn't taking care of himself, but hopefully that will change. Paul put my truck in park and opened his door. I opened mine and stepped out of the beast and started walking towards Billy. I know Paul was close behind me.

"Hey Billy," I said as I walked over to him. I bent down and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He had been like a second father to me when I was down here with dad.

"I didn't expect to see you down here, today," he said with a smile. He looked at Paul, "You better be careful or I may steal her away from you." Paul just chuckled but didn't respond.

"Paul and I aren't together if that is what you are suggesting," I spoke up. I knew Paul wasn't going to say anything, because he wanted us together.

"I know. Sam told me all about what happened the other night. It is interesting because nothing in the diaries of the previous pack says anything about physical pain when the wolf does something stupid. Then again I don't know that another wolf would have done that. It brings a unique thing between you two," he spoke. I looked at Paul who was staring at the ground.

"There are diaries from the last pack? Like the wolves mates wrote diaries?" I asked. I would like to read them.

"Not so much the mates that wrote in them as the wolves did. Just about what to expect, and how the pack was small, but this pack is big," Billy said.

"Come on Princess, lets get this over with. Maybe you can make Jake phase back. He still out back?" Paul asked looking at Billy.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Lets get something straight. There has to be a few rules. You are to listen to me. I know you have a problem taking command from me, but I am telling you this so I can protect you," Paul said.

"Okay Paul lets go," I said started walking towards the back of the house. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. I felt the heat of him standing so close to me.

""Bella I am serious. You have to listen to me. This is dangerous," Paul said. I saw the look of concern in his eyes. It made me melt knowing he was honesty trying to keep me safe.

"Fine. I will listen to you. You have more experience in this then I do. I may of hung with dangerous creatures before, but I know nothing about wolves," I said in defeat.

That is when I saw Jake standing there in his wolf form. He was huge, and his eyes were black. He let out a low growl and showed his teeth. Paul stepped in front of be keeping his eyes on Jacob. I felt Paul's body shaking and wonder how in control he actually was with not phasing.

I finally spoke up, "Jake , it was my idea to come here and see you. I thought maybe I could help getting you back to human form. I feel like its my fault all of you are forced to live with this. It was my fault the Cullen's stayed here. I am sorry for what its worth. I am sorry that you are confused and I am even more sorry that you have to deal with this. I know Sam and Jared are probably trying to help you adjust, but it doesn't help that you have to hear Paul's thoughts when he is a wolf. I know you probably know that Paul screwed up last night. My guess you saw it when he was phased in howling behind my house. I am pretty quick on catching on to the wolf thing. I am sure I should be freaked out, but I am not. Im not afraid of you or any of you, because I know you won't hurt me." I stepped next to Paul who gave me a warning look but I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to control me trying to help a friend, someone I grew up with.

"Bella what did I just get done tell you. I swear you don't know how to listen," he said. That earned a growl from Jacob and I laughed.

"Paul, you need to trust me. I know you think you know whats best for me, but lets be clear here, you have no idea whats best for me. I have had death experiences before, and I know Jacob won't hurt me, now you have to believe me. Sort of like how you want me to believe that you won't hurt me again, even though you already have. Jacob, I know your confused about a lot. " I spoke up.

I hadn't expecting Jake to phase back but he did, and I saw all of him. Paul growled and I quickly turned around and blushed. I guess it makes sense that he ripped his clothes when he phased so he would have to phase back naked. Paul came back with a pair of shorts and threw them at him.

"Alright Bells, you can turn around," Jake said. I knew my face was still red as an apple.

"Okay that's better," I said.

"Don't act like you weren't impressed," Jake said.

"Better watch yourself baby Alpha," Paul growled.

"So Jake, now you must know everything," I mumbled.

"How Edward is a vampire, yeah I know. How could you be with him knowing what he was? Knowing he killed people, and you were okay with that?" he asked me.

"That was a long time ago , he changed. They don't fed on human blood anymore," I defended Edward. I wasn't sure why I was though .

"You know he slipped up a few nights ago? Thats why they left. They broke the treaty, and that means war," Jacob spoke. I looked at Paul who was looking at the ground.

"Damn it Paul! You want me to trust you yet you are keeping things from me? How did you know he screwed up?" I asked Paul.

"We didn't know until after they already left. It seems they tried burning the body, but we still found out," Paul answered.

That is when behind Jacob I saw something I wish I would never see again. I saw Victoria standing there smiling . I saw Jacob's clothes rip again and him in wolf form as he took off towards her. She gave me one last grin before saying, "Isabella I will be back for you. Mate for mate." She took off. I saw Jake, Jared and Sam take off towards her. I never wanted to see her again. I thought she'd be long gone since the Cullen's killed James. She clearly thinks I am with Edward still.

"Mate for Mate?" Paul asked to me . I barely understood it.

"Its a long story. Short version, she wants me dead, I guess. She blames Edward for kill her mate, James. I guess she still thinks I am Edwards mate, which she is wrong," I sighed. I told myself I wasn't going to cry or be scared because thats what she wants.

Paul pulled me in his arms, and it felt comforting. As much as I didn't want it to feel like that, but it did. I wanted to push him away and run to my house . I wanted to pack a bag and move to Jacksonville. At least that way I maybe able to protect Charlie. I know that wasn't true though, James may of been a tracker, but who knows what Victoria is capable of doing. She wants me dead, and from what I learned when a vampire has something set in their mind they can usually achieve it. It doesn't help that they don't have to sleep, and that she knows where I live. Now she knows where I hang out, and knew I knew about the wolves. She wants me dead and chances are she will succeed in me dying.

"Alice, if you are watching my future, your ass better get back here. Its your fault I am in the situation," I said looking up at the sky.

Paul let go of me and looked at me, "What are you doing?"

"Oh ah you see Alice can see the future, well not so much the future since that can change, but when someone makes a decision she can see the outcome. So i figured she is still probably checking in on me since I am a danger magnet , and If she sees that Victoria wants me dead maybe they can get her before she gets me," I said.

"We don't need them here. The pack is more then capable protecting you. There is one of here and four of us. Pretty soon Jake's one friend will join us. So it will be five against one we don't need those leeches here." He sneered at me.

"I don't want you guys hurt because of the Cullen's. Its not fair you have to pick up their mess," I said.

"Lets get you home. We have a busy day tomorrow. One of us will be watching the house, chances are its me. So I am going keep a pair of clothes in your room. We will go to school together tomorrow in your truck," Paul said. I just shook my head. I knew there was no way of talking some sense into him.

Maybe he was right, maybe the pack could take care of themselves. All I knew is I had some other things to worry about, Like tomorrow school with Paul was going to be stressful enough.

**I know a short chapter... I am sorry... I promise the next one will be longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_"Shoulda just called it like I saw it._  
_Shoulda just called for help and ran like hell that day._  
_The burn and the sting, and the high, and the heat, and the "left-me-wanting-more" feeling when he kissed me._  
_I shoulda just called him "Whiskey"." Jana Kramer Whiskey _

I knew what Paul's game was. Why all of a sudden he decided to go back to school, and why he had decided to go my school. I was his challenge. He wanted to make me fall in love with me, and how else would that happen? If he spent five days a week with me in school , eventually I would start to like him, maybe even fall in love with him.

I had a challenge myself. I wasn't the type of girl just to give my heart to anyone. I know Paul isn't the type of guy to stay tied down to one girl. Even with this imprint he made it clear that he could look pass that. If he had an itch that needs scratched he would know where to go. My challenge was to not fall for him, even if he was to do nice things for me.

I had to fight it, and not give my heart to anyone else I didn't want him to break it. I couldn't go through another heart ache. I had every right to hate Paul, after what he did with Lauren, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I wanted to more then anything and now today would be a day from hell. A day that Paul went to high school with me. A day that Lauren would make it known what she thought of that.

Paul is arrogant, egotistical and the Player of La Push, what type of girl would want to fall for that. Even worse when destined has decided we belong together. They had to get it wrong, and today would prove it once again. Lauren will probably follow Paul around like a lost puppy, and I would see how he said he would change, which wasn't going to happen.

He liked the attention, and he liked when girls made it known they wanted him. I wasn't stupid he maybe trying to say that I am in for him, but his action spoke louder then what he meant. I got dressed and walked down the steps. I just wish this day was over already, because I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I didn't want to deal with the drama that high school girls brought . I didn't want to hear rumors on why the Cullen's left. Clearly, the pack told me the real reason.

Edward slipped up. I am still not sure how the pack realized he slipped up, if the Cullen's tried to burn the body. It didn't make sense at all. Edward seemed the most in control and I was in the forest with him alone. Why hadn't he tried to kill me? Why did he go after someone else. It doesn't make sense, and I have a hard time believing what Paul said. If anything I would believe it if it was Jasper since is the newest vegetarian.

I thought I was safe with him, but maybe I wasn't. I thought these people loved me and would always be there for me, but clearly I was wrong about that. Maybe I was wrong that Edward had his blood lust under controlled. He said my blood called to him, but he had gotten use to it. He said that he would never be able to change me because he was too afraid that he would drain me. Maybe I was stupid to think he wouldn't hurt me. That's what they do. They are vampire and need blood to survive, and he could have easily killed me, but he never did.

I was slightly scared of Jasper since he was the newest to the family, but maybe I should have been afraid of Edward. I still don't believe he killed that person. It isn't possible and the pack has to be lying. I would have known. His eyes would have been red, and they weren't They were still the golden color, and I saw no trace of red in them. The pack has to lie. Maybe it was Victoria who killed the person and not Edward. That would make more sense but why would Victoria hide it?

The pack didn't see it happen, and just because the Cullen's left doesn't mean Edward lost control. He left because Jasper almost killed me, but they stopped him. None of these made sense to me, but I had to find out the truth. Emily said the wolf isn't able to lie to their imprint, but I think its safe to say Emily doesn't know that much. No offense towards her, but she also said they would never physical be with someone else, and seeing as Paul was with Lauren, I think her theory was wrong.

"Bella you ready?" Paul asked as he walked in the front door. He didn't even knock, he should be lucky Charlie left for work.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I asked as I grabbed a pack of pop tarts.

He grabbed a pack of pop tarts for him self, and started to eat them. "Yeah but there isn't any point, its only you here."

"Next time you walk in here with out knocking, we are going see how much you like pepper spray," I threaten as I grabbed my bag.

"You wouldn't do that," Paul said calling my bluff.

"Try me. Lets go and get this over with," I said.

He grabbed my keys from my hand and walked out the door. I guess he was driving, again. Maybe this time he can back up without stalling my poor truck. He was so full of himself. I knew today was going be a bad day. I didn't want to have to deal with Lauren, but I had to face my fears, right? It isn't like Paul and I are going be in all the same classes. Lauren and I only had two classes together and Lunch, so it shouldn't be that bad.

He started the truck and put it in reverse without stalling it, I guess he was catching on. Maybe you can teach a dog new tricks. I chuckled at my own joke and he looked at me strange.

"Bella on a serious note, I want you to do some training. I know it sounds stupid considering you are human, but still. I know you won't be able to defeat Victoria, but maybe if we taught you how to fight , you'll be able to hold your own," Paul suggested. What the heck? Training? What he wants me to be the next Buffy the vampire slayer. Yeah if only holy water, Sun, cross, and a streak could kill a vampire. We wouldn't needs werewolves then.

"Paul, I am not Buffy vampire slayer. I don't think it matters if you train me because she still has the upper hand. She is stronger, and made of marble basically. So you teach me how to throw a punch, and kick, but what good is that going to do?" I asked.

" Look, I know you aren't no Buffy. No offence but blonde isn't color for you. Bella there is so much you don't know yet. Hell I didn't know until last night when Billy let the cat out of the bag. You don't understand how important it is that you stay alive, because you play a huge part in whatever is going to happen. I didn't just imprint on you to fall in love with you. I imprinted on you to bring you into this other world you have no idea about. One that I didn't even know existed. Its not just werewolves, and vampires out there, Princess. If the prophecy is true you are going to be a major part in what is about to come. We need to know you can fight, along with other things. I know you don't understand , and I can't tell you until the time is right. I promise I am not trying to keep things from you," Paul said.

"I am a human. What can a human do besides die? Nothing." I mumbled.

"Your not just a human. You are so much more, and in a few nights you'll see how much more you are. How you are destined to save our people, and the people of Forks. Please Bella don't question. I am telling you in a few nights you will understand. The full moon is when most of your questions will be answered as best as they can. I know you are just human, and you are extremely rare type of person," Paul said as he pulled into the parking lot of Forks High.

"Okay, I will let it go for now. Now that we are at school no supernatural talk. So I guess you need to go to the office to get your schedule?" I asked.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his book bag, "No I have it, and guess what? I am in all your classes. Yes thats right, you are never getting rid of me, only because you are important and we need to make sure nothing happens to you. Actually, I am not the only pack member here, Embry phased last night, pumpkin. It doesn't look like Quil is too far behind either. In about a week or two when they can be trusted not to phase, Jake, Embry, and Quil will be joining us here. I know its weird all these La Push people are coming to Forks, but its for a better education. Jared stayed at the school on the reservation because of his imprint, and Sam's on the reservation so it is still protected," he said.

"Okay then. Well this talk stops now, we are going out there," I said as I opened and shut the truck door.

I looked around and saw Lauren staring at Paul, who just stepped out of my truck. Not only that but I let him drive my truck. "Oh great. Today isn't going to be a good day." I mumbled out loud.

I could see the black clouds rolling, casting a dark gloom on the parking lot. I looked at Paul who was looking at me with a stupid grin. He grabbed my book bag off me and put his arm around my shoulder. I went to brush it off and grabbed my bad, " Lets give them something to talk about." I turned bright red as the eyes were still on us. I looked over to Lauren who was glaring at me and had her mouth opened.

"I guess," I mumbled.

Walking into the school and people were still staring at it. I think they were shocked because I wasn't with Edward, and with Paul. I walked to my locker and throw the books in there I didn't need. Paul keep quiet and leaded against the locker next to mine. I knew my face was still red from what happened in the parking lot. I am sure now I'll be the talk of the school. I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Swan what happened to Cullen? Cheat on him? It doesn't matter, Paul doesn't do serious relationship, and I was just with him," Lauren said.

I went to open my mouth but I didn't know what to say. "Jealousy isn't a pretty color on you. Your just jealous I am giving Bella the time and the day, unlike you. I used you for a lay, not even a good one at that. I had an itch and you scratched it. Nothing more then that."

"Just wait Swan, I'll get you back," Lauren said as she turned around and walked away. I stood there like an idoit, like I was some time of coward. Taking a deep breat, I put one foot forward and began the walk to our first class, that we shared with Lauren.

I took my seat and Paul sat in the empty seat next to me. This was going to be a long day. The class room got quiet when the teacher walked in. He started his lecture for the day. I pulled out my note book and started writing what he was saying. In the far corner of the class room was where Lauren and her friends sat. At least they won't close to me, I can't do this today. Hell, I survived being bitten by a vampire, I can deal with a little high school drama.

The bell rang and I packed up my stuff and walked out the door. Paul wasn't far behind.

"Is it true, Bella? Edward left because your pregnant with Paul's baby? Then you made him transfer here?" one of Lauren's friends asked. I saw her standing there laughing and giving me a nasty look.

" I guess you'll found out in nine months," with that I walked away. Why did I just say that? I should have just walked away.

"You know now the school is going to think you are pregnant," Paul said.

I whispered my respond ," I survived being bitten by a vampire, I can handle a little high school drama. I knew it was coming anyway. Edward left, which your story doesn't make sense. I think you are lying, but I wouldn't know."

"I have no reason to lie about why the left. It doesn't matter if you believe the pack or not, because we are your family. Not the stupid Cullen's who are never coming back. They have no reason to come back, and even if they did we would kill them. Broken treaty, " Paul whispered back.

"I don't know what you mean broken treaty," I sighed and slammed the locker shut.

"They signed it a long time ago, when the last pack was around. Bite a human and that means the treaty is broke and we kill," Paul said.

I didn't even reply and walked to our next class. Surprisingly the morning class flew by and it was already lunch time. I dreaded this the most. I knew the table I use to sit at before the Cullen's was were Lauren would be at. Did I really want to deal with that drama? Paul was still standing next to me as we walked to my locker, but I guess it also became his locker, since he put a lot of his books in it.

"Bella you sitting with us right?" Angela asked. I looked at Paul and then back at her.

"Yeah, I will sit with you guys, hopefully there isn't anymore drama," I said.

We walked into the cafeteria quietly. Paul didn't talk and neither did I. I listened to Angela talk to Ben, and Mike, but other then that I didn't put much input. I learned in one of the earlier classes that Paul hates Mike, and almost phased. He didn't like the way Mike was hitting on me, but I didn't even realize it, that was just how Mike was. Everyone knew that he and Jess were prefect for each other. They were both crazy.

"Oh look who is joining us, Bella. I guess she finally realized the Cullen's were too good for her," Lauren said as she giggled. Jess gave me an apologetic look, but I didn't care.

"Are you just jealous that Edward had interest in me and not you? That I got let in on their little group when I was new here and you were never apart of it? That I got to become friends with them and you had to sit on the side lines? Are you jealous that Paul would rather be with me then some easy lay that almost every guy has gotten a piece of?" I asked.

She didn't respond and just walked away. The rest of the day went uneventful and I was so glad when the last bell went off. I almost ran out of the school, I was sick of people staring at me. Partly because they knew the Cullen's left me, maybe partly because I had Paul near me. I guess that would give people something to talk about.

Paul took his place in my drivers sit, and I sat in the passengers. This was becoming a habit, but I wasn't in the mood to put up a fight for him to let me drive. In all honesty I didn't want to drive. I just wanted to go home get dinner started and sleep until tomorrow. Another day at a school that I no longer want to be at especially now that everyone thinks the Cullen's left because I am pregnant with Paul's baby.

"Look, I have something for you. I didn't buy you it or anything, but you are the rightful owner. Billy gave it to me to give to you. I am suppose to wait until Wednesday to give it to you, but you had a bad day. This is the diary that your grandmother wrote in. Charlies mom . I know you never meant her, but she was the one who was suppose to pass it to you, but it didn't happen. There are more books you will get on Wednesday, but yea," Paul said.

I grabbed the worn out leather book from his hand and looked at him. "I don't understand." It looked really, really old.

"Yeah I figured, consider your dad has no idea. " he said as he ran his hands throw his long hair.

I opened the book and saw the yellow pages. I could tell it was old, and I looked at my grandma's hand writing. It was neat, and weird that Billy had her diary. "Why did Billy have this?"

"Read the letter," Paul sighed.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_ I knew you were special even before you were born. For centuries they talked about the girl who was going to change this. You my sweet grand daughter will be the on to change Forks, and La Push. You have such a pure heart. People like you don't come around very often. You are going to the be the most powerful person around. I know this is all confused to you know, but when Billy finally gives you all the diaries it will slowly start making sense. You were destined for this, never question if you are strong enough because you are a Swan, and you are always strong enough. It doesn't matter what life throws at you because you will defeat it. Love with all your heart, and when the time comes to pick between light and dark make sure you pick with your heart. I know you will grow up to be a beautiful, smart woman. Watch your dad for me. I am so sorry I wasn't around to see you grow up, but things happen for a reason, and I had to die, but you my sweet grand daughter have a long road ahead of you. Where one life ends another begins._

_ Love always,_

_ Grandma Melinda. _

I looked at Paul before I reread the letter a few more times. It made no sense. What does picking over light and dark have anything to do with me? I have a pure heart? This letter makes no sense. "What is this?" I asked.

"Like I said earlier, your not human. You are something more," he sighed. He hit his hands on the steering wheel. "I can't tell you."

Paul pulled out of the school parking lot, and I looked at the book in my hands. I slowly and carefully open it back up. The first page had something written on it. I started to read it.

**Day One **

Mama gave me this journal to keep my thoughts in it. She said it will help with my training, but I don't think it is going to help. She went to the seer and found some news out. When one life ends another begins. That is my down fall, and I am suppose to accept that. When I am gone my grand daughter will arrive into this world, a grand daughter that will never truly know how blessed her life is until after her eighteenth birthday.

A grand daughter I will never get to meet, and my son will have his heart broken and I won't be able to stop it. Worse yet, now I know what my future holds for me. How am I suppose to live with knowing that I am going to fall in love with a man, and have a son. A son who will fall in love with some woman , and have my grand daughter, and I won't be around to guide her through a time that she will need somebody there for her.

Mama says that the tribe of La Push has been talking. For awhile now the cold ones have been gone, but it has been seen they will return, and when they do the pack will be back. A pack that is only a myth right now, but we know the truth. We know the world isn't as it seems. I learned that a long time ago, but lucky for us we will make sure my grand daughter doesn't know our secret until after her eighteenth birthday. The first full moon afterwards, but of course she won't have training, because males in this family know nothing of our secret.

I was told to keep these journals, and explain stuff in them to maybe one day help her. Help guide her through what is going to happen, but I don't know if reading these will be any help. By then she would already come in contact with the cold ones, and hopefully she will survive because the pack depends on it. It is seen that Ephraim Black's great grand son will phase, and eventually becoming the Alpha of the new pack.

My grand daughter will become the most powerful witch in our family line. She will be able to communicate with the pack while they are phased, and she will be able to predict the future. She gets that from my grand mother. Something that will come to her advantage when the time is right. It is said that one of the cold ones in the coven that was here had the ability to see things in the future, but it wasn't always right. My granddaughters will not be like the cold one's abilities. If that rumor is even true.

I stopped reading and shut the book. I looked over to Paul who was pulling into the drive way. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"No. Billy gave them to me last night, and I read through them," he mumbled.

"This has to be a joke. There is no such thing as witches," I snapped as I jumped out of the car.

"Just like there is no such thing as vampires, and werewolves? If those are real then why can't witches be? Do you know that if that is what you are, and for some reason your grandmother thought you were important to whatever is coming this way, that you have to live. That Victoria can't get you, that we can't let that happen. Not only are you my imprint and that would kill me, but you are so much more important to the pack then we thought," Paul said.

"I don't get any of this. So what I was destined to fall in love with Edward? I was destined to have him break my heart? Who decides this? "

" I don't know. There are tons of diaries that she wrote over the years, and up until the time you were born. I haven't read them though. I only found out about these last night. I guess for a while now the tribe has been talking about a pale face girl who would change things. I guess that is you, I am not really good with these legend things, Billy is better," he whispered.

I made my way to the kitchen and started cooking. I grabbed everything I would need to make lasagna and got to work. I was destined for this crap? Was I destined to be bitten by James? To be hunted by Victoria? Who decides this crap? Who gives other beings the right to control someones life? If this was all true then the full moon was on Wednesday, two days away. If this was really going to happen then I would figure it all out on Wednesday.

I will be able to see the future? How is that suppose to make me powerful? Alice said the way it worked was she could only see the path the person picks. From what the first page said that mine was different then hers, how is that possible? How is any of this possible? So what is next, Angela is going turn into a unicorn? Is anything what it seems?

**Thanks for reading guyss... Sorry this would have been up sooner, but it has been a bad week for a bunch of things... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and following the story it means a lot. Thank you sooo much! You guys seriously rock! this woulda been up sooner but we were getting ready for wedding shower... Enjoy folks.**

**Chapter Six**

_"It's the only reason that I sing,  
I don't believe a word you say,  
But I can't stop listening,  
This is the story of how they met,  
The picture was on the back of a packet of cigarettes,  
When she touched him he turned ruby red,  
A story that they'll never forget, never forget." Fall out boy Where did the party go_

I ended up staying up all night reading grandma's diary. Her life was nothing like I thought it to be. Dad didn't talk much about her, because my guess is it still hurts him that he had to lose his mother. What makes it worse is she knew she was going to die, and that she had to. Which I still don't understand but hopefully in one of the other diaries has the answer.

They had a house in Forks that got taken down many years ago, they had a green house there where they would grow all their herbs. Her mother was good at making potions and mixing herbs to protect their property from evil. Her and her mother were apart of a coven for witches but they aren't talked about much. I let out a yawn as I made my way down to the kitchen. I knew dad was already awake because I could smell the coffee from upstairs. I wasn't a fan of coffee I prefer tea over coffee but seeing as I stayed up all night I needed coffee to keep me awake at school today.

"Good morning Bells," Dad said as he put the paper down.

"Hey dad. Did you eat breakfast ?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Yeah cold pizza," he mumbled.

"Dad what did I tell you? You need to be more careful and healthy with what you eat. I am not saying you are old, but you can't eat like that anymore. What happens if you get a heart condition? I don't want anything to happen to you," I said as I sat down across from him.

"I know Bells, it isn't like I do this every morning you know that. I just wanted cold pizza, and whose the parent here?" He asked as he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I know dad. I just don't want anything to happen."

It was true, I actually liked living in Forks. I had friends, and my dad. I had family here, and it actually felt like a normal home for the must part. Dad wasn't as free spirit as Renee is which is nice. He made sure all the bills were paid on time, all I had to do was cook dinners, and food shopping which was a nice change. With Renee I had to be in charge of all the adult stuff, which sucked but I learned how to deal with it.

"So what is going on with you and Paul?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully.

"He transferred to Forks high that can't mean nothing."

" Dad we are just friends. That is it. We aren't together like that," I said.

"You know he has a reputation ," dad said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew, hell I think even Seattle may know he has a reputation. His name got around from one to another. "Yeah but he isn't a bad person dad. I know he isn't the best role model, but when it comes down to it he is very protective and wouldn't hurt me or let me get hurt."

"Thats what Billy said too. I thought that old man was crazy, but he knows Paul better then I do. I trust Billy, he is basically my brother, we grew up together . I know he would tell me if Paul was dangerous for you, like he did with that Cullen. That boy was off, and to be honest I was surprised he was into girls. The way he dressed would have told me differently."

I spit my milk out, "Dad Edward wasn't into boys if that is what you are suggesting. He liked girls, and Billy had every reason not to trust the Cullen's. I am not saying they are bad people but there is a lot you don't know. "

"Like what?" he asked.

Just as he asked there was a knocking at the front door. I knew it was Paul coming to get me for school. A place I would be happy if I never had to go back and deal with Lauren . I had to be the stronger person and not like what she is saying bother me. She is just an insecure person who feels the need to pick on people to make her feel a little better about her self. "That must be Paul." I jumped up to the front door but dad beat me to it.

"Hello Chief Swan," Paul said as he shook my dads hand.

"You must be the boy who is protecting my baby girl," Dad said. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Dad Nothing is going on. I already told you that," I mumbled.

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second Bells. Your eyes lite up when you heard the knocking. You hurt her, and I hurt you," Dad said.

"Don't worry Sir I wouldn't hurt her," He said.

"I am off to work. I won't be home until late, we are heading to Seattle to see if we can help them with their case of missing teenagers. Make sure you don't go near Seattle I don't want you to disappear too Bells," Dad said. He gave me a quick hug and walked out the door.

I walked into the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink. I yawned again and looked at Paul. " Some one is sleepy today."

"Yeah I stayed up all night reading through Gram's journal. I must say the other ones better have better information in them. This is just about her life, and her coven and what is expecting of her. " I mumbled.

"We can skipped today," Paul said with a smirk.

"I wish," I mumbled.

"Let's skip we can go to La Push and hang out. It is one day it won't kill you. You haven't slept and you are going be cranky anyway," Paul said.

I thought about it and it would be nice to skip. I never skipped with the Cullen's before, they idea actually never came to my mind. It was actually a nice day outside and it maybe nice to lay on the beach. Then again I couldn't skip what if Charlie found out?

" Stop over thinking it," Paul said.

"Fine. Let me grab Grams journal and a blanket maybe we can lay by the beach," I suggested.

"Sounds fine with me. I think Jared and Jake skipped too." Paul said.

The ride to La Push seemed to take a lot longer then I had wished. Paul was humming, and asking questions about the Cullen's. Which I didn't have much information for him. I mean they didn't let me in on all their secrets.

"So let me get this straight. Edward could read minds, but he couldn't read yours? Alice could only tell the future based on your decisions, Jasper could control the emotions. Emmett was crazy strong," Paul said.

"Yes Edward couldn't read my mind that is want made him interesting in me. He couldn't read my mind, but Alice could see my future depending on my decisions and Jasper could control my emotions which was sometimes annoying. Emmett was like a big teddy bear he wouldn't hurt me but he would protect me if someone ever tried. He liked having a human around I amused him. He felt like it was his mission to make me blush because it was funny towards him. Rose hated me I am not sure why, but she did. Carlisle may not have had any hidden talent but I think he did/ He worked in a hospital and blood didn't bother him at all. " I said.

"Wow. That's good to know in case they ever come back. At least I know Eddie can read the thoughts. I will enjoy making his life hell," Paul chuckled.

I opened up where I left off of gram's journal. It was just talk about the coven and how her mother was working harder to protect their property.

_Sage-__Smudging with sage will protect against any negative magic that has been directed your way. To smudge means to burn the sage and then fan the smoke out with a feather to fill the room. You would walk around with the burning sage in a dish or sea shell. When finished open the windows and let the smoke flow out. If you feel that someone is purposely trying to harm you using magic do this at least once or twice a month until you feel the threat is gone._

_Mama has been using the sage more then normal. She is convince someone in the coven is trying to do us harm because they heard what the seer had predicted. They don't like the idea of one powerful witch that could be bad. Mama thinks someone is doing something to kill our herbs, and she is doing everything she can to protect us. To protect our future. I don't see why someone from our coven would want to hurt us since this powerful grand daughter is suppose to help the world not harm the world. _

_That isn't all she is doing. She is planning on doing a spell on the coven to see what they are thinking. She is really convince they are trying to do us harm. She has everything set up and plans on doing it tonight. My sweet grand daughter from the future I know these are suppose to be helpful for you , and I am letting you in my thoughts. My mama isn't crazy she is just convince they want us dead. To stop you from being born, which I wouldn't want to happen. With you is promised such greatness. I know I haven't included a lot about our kind. This is the first that I mention the sage protection. This is what you have to do after you come into your powers. You need to protect your house. Sage will help but it won't be enough. Casting spells won't be enough because there is no such thing of a protection spell if there was I would still be alive._

_Basil- It is used for exorcism, protection and love potions. Sprinkled around the house to ward off evil/negative spirits. While sprinkling Basil around the house chant where basil grows no evil goes and where basil is no evil lives _

_Hopefully by placing these herbs around your house that maybe you have a fighting chance. Word is going to get out once you come into your powers. That is why the pack is taking you on their lands. A place in their forest that will have basil, sage, lavender hiding all around. A place where you will say a spell and your power will come. With great power comes great responsibility. You can't use this magic to turn people into frogs, or anything like that. You cant use it for evil, or you will be choosing darkness and you need to choose light. Good always wins against evil. _

_Make sure you have lilac around when the time for you to come into your power. It is used for wisdom and good luck. You are a special girl and with nobody around to train you, you will need to train yourself. I have a secret to let you in on. I am not sure if I am suppose to tell you , but you will receive a book full of spells, potions, and other things. It will be yours, and it was passed down through our line of witches. A book of Spells. In it will be a spell. A summoning spell. _

**To Summon the dead: Place five candles in a loose circle on the ****floor light the candles and then Chant:**

_Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon Thee cross now the great divide_

_Now with any luck i should appear, but sometimes they won't allow it. So you have to be careful using it. I know it isn't the same as having someone there but right now it is the best I can do for you._

_Also, from what I read about your power of being able to see the future when it is growing, I maybe able to come to you in your dreams. _

"Bella we are here," Paul said as he opened my door.

I closed the book and looked at him with a smile. I could try to summon her, that would be so neat and helpful to meet my grandmother. " The pack will be there when I get these powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam has them placing all the herbs that Billy is telling him to do. They want it all set up. They don't want to take any chances that something bad happens" Paul said.

The next thing I did surprised the both of us. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He looked surprised, but didn't let go. In fact his grip may have gotten a little tighter . He had a stupid grin on his face and I am sure mine matched his. Tomorrow night was when this was all happening. Tomorrow night would be my change.

We made it closer to the beach and I saw Sam, Jared and an angry looking Jacob standing there. He was glaring at Paul and then he looked at me and shook his head and took off to the forest. He would need to get over this, because I haven't found any way to break the imprint. I doubt there is, and being next to Paul actually feels nice, a lot nicer then being next to Edward who was frozen in time.

"What is wrong with Baby Alpha?" Paul asked with a chuckle, and I elbowed him.

"He didn't know you guys would be here, and he still doesn't like you," Jared said.

"Well he is going have to get over it because I am not going anywhere, and neither is Bella," Paul said.

"I am going go sit down and read. You boys have fun," I said as I walked over to a place to sit in the sand.

I opened the book and found a page where I had left off at .

_Some said the feud sprung from the depths of time as completely formed a the day was long. Others said it was a tragic story of betrayal and misunderstandings. The truth had changed with every telling of the story. Fact had transformed to legend, not even the eldest of families knew the truth. This feud had taken on a life of its own._

_Today I learned that La push were not the only pack of wolves around. It seems the Makah reservation had a pack of wolves that were close to La Push pack, but something happened that changed that. Something we aren't really sure of, but I am sure my future grand daughter will found out. She has the ability to see past, present and future, she will be the strongest of out family. A feud started many years ago between the tribes, but it was never written down what caused it. I shouldn't really be surprised there are more then one pack out there, because I am a witch. I know things arent what they seem. I know there are more super natural beings out there. _

_A gypsy that was passing through told the Black's that one day in the future both tribes will have to be reunited for the greater good. They will have to work as a team, and things will be conquered. At first it will be difficult to get the packs to join forces but someone will make it a little easier. A woman who is park Makah and part Quileute will play a special role in this. She will be from the Makah tribe, and she will be in La Push when the first member of the pack Phases. She will not believe his words at first but then she will carry the burden of remembering what happens when a wolf losing control. He will imprint on her, and this is the key to start bringing both packs together. _

_This seems like so much responsibility for a group of teenagers. Fighting a war that they shouldn't have to. Losing their teenage years to protect those around them its a huge responsibility. _

I closed the book I didn't want to read more. In fact I just wanted to tell the boys on a secret. "Hey get Jacob NOW I have news," I said as I jumped up.

Sam ran to the forest, he was the Alpha so Jake would have to listen to him. Jared and Paul continued talking about Victoria, and keeping the people here safe and me safe. Also about tomorrow night how important it is that they run a tight shift so that nothing happens and I get my powers. That sounds so strange.

"Okay What is going on?" Sam asked with Jake behind him. He wasn't making eye contact with Paul or I .

"Sam, it was destined way before you were born to imprint on Emily. It was destined that Leah's heart would be broke, because she wasn't the key in what ever is going on. There is another pack, one that your pack hasn't got along with for ages. A feud started but nobody remembers what it is. Makah has their own pack, and this pack and their pack need to join forces. It doesn't say why, but i am thinking if I do come into my powers tomorrow night, then I will be able to tell you when I know how this all works. Emily is part Makah, and she is what will bring both packs together," I said.

"Did you know?" Paul asked.

"No but I didn't think we were the only pack. There are tons of leeches it would make sense for packs to be located all through out the United States,"Sam said.

"So now what?" Jared asked.

"Now Sam goes and tells Emily to start baking because these packs are going to reunite this weekend. We need to get things started because from the sounds of it this isn't going to be easy," I spoke.

"What happens tomorrow night?" Jake asked.

"I become what I was destined to become. I stick to these diaries and another book of spells, and take it from there. What ever is coming our way is much stronger then Victoria, and that doesn't sound good in the lease bit of ways. I thought at first maybe she is making an army of her kind, but why would both packs have to reunite to take them down? It brings me to something else. If the Cullen's return you people need to be aware of what they are capable of doing. Edward reads minds, except he could never read mine. Alice can see the future, well the path that you are on she can see. Grams said mine would be completely different then hers. Jasper can control emotions. There is also a group of old vampires who live in Italy, but that is all I really know about them. They are the ones who make sure their kind isn't found out by humans. My guess they all how powers too, but I can't really google them," I said.

"Well, maybe we go to the Cullen's and search the house see what we can find out," Jake suggested.

Then we heard a loud howl in the forest and I looked at the boys. The whole pack was here which meant someone else phased. I saw Sam and Jake run to the forest and I guess our talk was over.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"My guess Embry," Jared said.

"So the pack is going be huge, Grams said so. The biggest you guys ever had, which isn't good. Which means what coming is going be coming strong and hard," I said.

"Princess I won't let anything happen to you," Paul mumbled.

"I am not worried about me Paul. I am worried about the innocent people around here," I whispered back.

He kissed my forehead and told me to stay on the beach. Him and Jared were going to help with the newest pack member. I sat down and looked out into the water. When had my life gotten so complicated. Sometimes I wish that the Cullen's never met me, then maybe my life would have been easier. I was born to do this, I had to remember I can handle what comes next. They need me, and innocent people needed protected from an evil they had no idea about.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Guys! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys all rock. It means A lot that you are reading this, and taking the time to review it... Thank you soooooo MUCH! Here is another chapter folks.!

**Chapter Seven**

_"But I don't want good_  
_And I don't want good enough_  
_I want can't sleep can't breath without your love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss_  
_It Doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if your all I think about_  
_I've searched the world and I know now_  
_It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah I don't want easy_  
_I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby_  
_Lets be crazy" Hunter Hayes I want Crazy._

I hadn't expecting the school day to actually go quick since I was excited about tonight. Tonight being the night that I actually become who I am suppose to become. This is exciting and scary all at the same time. Paul left school after lunch saying he had to help Sam with Embry, who still couldn't believe wolves existed. Even more so he couldn't believe that witches, and vampires existed. Which I don't blame him, because I am sure I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the Cullen's.

Paul had Jake pick me up from school today, and by pick me up I mean he ran here as a wolf and was driving my beast to my house. I am pretty sure Jake still doesn't have his license, but I didn't question him about it. I was too nervous to think about driving this old beast. I walked out of the school saying good bye to Angela and Jess promises we would do a girls weekend soon. They felt like they needed to cheer me up since the Cullen's are missing, but I kept reassuring her I was okay, but they didn't believe that . I was more then okay, too bad I couldn't tell them why.

There was Jake standing next to my truck with that stupid grin on his face. I started walking towards him when Mike stopped me. He had been annoying all afternoon knowing that Paul wasn't here. He actually thought he had a chance with me , regardless of how many times I have turned him down. Plus he is Jess's ex, and that is just weird. I heard stories about their awful dates, why would I want that?

"Bella what are you doing after school?" He asked as he hand was still on my arm. I looked over to Jake and saw him making his way towards me.

"I have plans with my friends from La Push, oh and there is Jake right there so I have to go," I said as I tried to pull my arm away from him.

"Well maybe we can grab a bite to eat then you can go to La Push?" Mike suggested.

"That is so nice that you asked but I don't have time for dinner with you. Like I already said I have plans," I said. He just couldn't take a hint could he? I tried to grab my arm back but he held it tighter.

"I think you heard her," Jake said in a low growl. I knew what that meant. I knew he was protecting me because Paul couldn't be here because of Embry. Sam felt Jared needed a break from babysitting, and told Paul he was next to take the shift. Which didn't make sense to me considering Paul is still in high school, and Sam had the day off. Who was I to question their Alpha.

"I think you need to back off, little boy," Mike said.

"Seriously Mike, let go of my arm. I want no problem but just so you know, you keep this up, and Jake isn't going to be your only problem," I threatened.

"I guess you just get around, Bella. First Edward, then Paul now this kid. Whose next?" he laughed.

Jake's eyes were black, and he was shaking a lot worse then he was before. I looked around and Jake and Mike had caused quite a scene, and I knew I had to get Jake away someway, but how. Its not like I am strong enough to pull a flipping werewolf away from some guy that just insulted his pack brothers mate.

"Jake ignore him. Lets go. You know we can't do this here," I mumbled low enough for him to hear. He didn't break eye contract with Mike, and was still shaking. I didn't know what else I could do. I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing Paul's number. Maybe he wouldn't be in wolf form. I didn't even get a chance to get the last two digits in when I saw Paul walking up behind Mike.

"Paul what are you doing here?" I asked. Mike turned around and saw Paul walking towards him with the same look Jake has on.

"Jake take Bella to the truck. I will be there in a few minutes . It seems Mike and I have something to talk about," Paul said.

Jake broke eye contact with Mike and started pulling me towards the truck, but I tried stopping him. "Paul you can't do this here. You know sure as hell why too. Just let it go. We have other things to do tonight in case you forgot."

"Jake if she doesn't go pick her up and take her over there," Paul commanded. Who the hell was he to command what Jacob does to me?

"Bells please just make this easy for me and for yourself," Jake Mumbled. I gave Paul a death glare before I started walking away.

"How the hell did he know Mike was causing a scene? You weren't phased in. Can you guys communicate when you are in human form too?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me.

"No, I was wondering that to. He wasn't anywhere near the school when I got here after he left. I was out in the woods keeping guard, but he wasn't here. I heard his thoughts and he was in La Push trying to get Embry to phase back. When I phased back to human he was still at La Push," Jake said as he opened the passenger door for me. he grabbed my back and put it on the floor.

Jake walked about the truck and got in the drivers seat. I turned around and looked out the rear window. Watching as the crowd broke up and Paul was walking over to the truck. I slide over knowing he would be sitting in the passenger seat and I would be in the middle. Between these two giants in this small cab. I swear my next truck is going have to be a monster truck just so these boys have room, and I don't get smashed in between two pack members.

He opened the door and got in . He took a few deep breathes, and Jake put the truck in gear and we started our journey to La Push. "What happened?" I finally broke the silence.

"I felt you being scared, and I felt the pain when he was grabbing your arm. Next thing I know I am leaving La Push and racing here to make sure you were okay. Sam is going be pissed I left Embry, but I had not choice. I felt how you were scared, and that scum bag was the reason," Paul finally spoke as he stared out the front window.

"What do you mean you felt me being scared? That is just crazy. Emily never said that Sam could feel her being scared," I spoke up.

"I never saw it in Sam's mind , either. It was so strange. I was trying to get Embry to phase back and then it hit me. I knew it had to be you, but I didn't know that an imprint could be this strong, and you haven't even accepted it yet," he said.

I blushed. I guess I haven't accepted the imprint yet, well at least with my head I hadn't but it seems with my heart I may have . "Paul, I think maybe I may have accepted it, if you were able to feel me being scared."

He turned to look at me, and I know I was blushing like crazy. "What do you mean you accepted it?"

"Well I mean I think my heart accepted you but my head hasn't if that makes any sense. I ah well ah.. " I blushed.

"So what does that mean?" he asked as I felt his warm hand grab my hand. I smiled.

"I think it means that maybe eventually we will be a couple. Who am I to challenge destiny? There has to be a reason why we were brought together," I said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I think Paul was thinking, but I think he was also a little annoyed with Mike. I don't blame him I was too. "Hey, what did you say to him?"

"Well I told him if he ever placed a hand on you again that I would be detaching it," he said with a smirk.

"I almost phased right there," Jake mumbled.

"Yeah , I figured. I saw how black your eyes were and how bad you were shaking," I said.

"You should have heard what he said about her," Jake said.

" Can we not talk about this here. I mean seriously, we are in a small truck and you two will get all worked up again, and end up phasing. I actually like this truck," I said.

"Same old Bells. So are you ready for tonight?" Jake asked.

"No, I am scared," I admitted.

"Why princess? You have nothing to worry about. Everything is all set up, we will take you to the clearing about eight and everything will be fine," Paul reassured me.

"What is suppose to happen?" I asked.

"Well dad said that you will read something that is suppose to summon your powers to you. Then your grandma and your great grandma will appear and explain things a little better," Jake said.

"What do you mean appear?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't know. This is all new to all of us, I mean your a freaking witch, I am a werewolf. Your ex is a vampire what is next Mike is a fairy?" Jake asked. I busted out laughing.

If anything I would think Edward was the fairy since he glittered in the sun light, but I don't think the boys knew that yet.

"What is so funny?" Paul asked.

"Mike a fairy. Please if anything it would be Edward and the Cullen's You know in the sun light they looked like glitter was on their skin? Thats why they always "Went camping" on sunny days," I smirked.

" Let me get this straight Bells, you dated a guy who sparkled?" jake asked trying to control his laughter.

I just nodded. Paul was laughing then his face got real serious. I looked to where he was looking up ahead . A silver Volvo . My heart could have stopped beating they can't be back. He promised he'd never return. He was stopped in the road makin it so we wouldn't be able to go passed.

" Is that who I think it is?" I asked.

" Vampire," Jake growled at he stopped my beast.

" Isabella ," Edwards voice sang out causing my to shiver.

" He said it like your in trouble whose this dude think he is?" Jake growled. Paul and Jake shared a look but I had no idea what the look meant. All I knew is we were not going to be able to pass Edward, and even if we back tracked to my house he would probably see the decision in the boys mind . Either way we were kind of screwed. It isn't like Sam and them could hear the boys thoughts, which at this point would kind of be nice.

" Guys remember he can read minds. Think of crazy things," I whispered knowing he could probably still hear me.

Jake opened the door and I slide over to the drivers seat. Paul's hand was on the doors handle. " Pull the car off the road, Princess," Paul said. I did as he said . Paul grabbed the keys and put it in his pocket. He was gripping my hand and shaking a lot.

" Just give me Bella and I'll be on my way," Edward said.

" The way I see it is your threaten the pack. Didn't you sign a treaty like over hundred years ago. No harm done to the pack?" Jake asked.

" Bella get out of the car with that mutt. They are dangerous and I can't read his mind," Edward sounded annoyed.

" That's weird," I whispered.

Paul grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something and handed it to me. He was going to take his shirt and shoes off and step out of the truck and phase. He wanted me to climb on him and he'd head towards La Push. I nodded and placed the note in my pocket. We were maybe two minutes away from their border.

" Go home Edward. You promised you wouldn't come back," I said. I didn't have to yell it .

" Your not safe with these mutts," he said.

Paul jumped out of the car and phased . I was on his back and he was taking off for the woods. I heard Jacobs howl my guess is he wasn't far behind us. My heart was pounding and I didn't know if we'd make it by the treaty line. I could see Jared and Sam standing by the invisible line. We were almost there and I looked behind me to see Jake had caught up with us and Edward wasn't too far behind.

" You'll regret this," Edward said . I assumed it was for the pack.

We made it across the line and Edward stopped. He hasn't fed in a while his eyes were black. I knew my blood called to him which freaked me out slightly more.

" Go home Edward and don't come back. Your only hurting yourself. I am more safe with the back then you, who is a blood thirsty vampire. " I finally spoke up.

" You don't mean that. I only left you to protect you from evil. These mutts have you brain washed like I am the bad guy," Edward replied.

I looked at him long and hard trying to figure out what made me fall in love with him. It couldn't be the way he treated me because he always acted like he owned me. That he had every right to tell who I was aloud to hang out with and where I was aloud to hang out at.

He liked keeping taps on me . Maybe that's why he bought me a cell phone when we were together. He could track me on that and I wasn't stupid that's why I declined it . I liked my phone and being on dads plan. He wanted to control me what about that is attractive? A male thinking he owned a female. That disgusting me now. Maybe he was the one brain washing me.

" Edward you left me. I don't know how well you know this but I followed you. You had to know! I'm not stupid you could smell me and hear me calling your name! You left me there and if it wasn't for the pack I don't know if I would have made it home. Why did your family really leave? Did someone have a slip up? The fact you came to Forks and the pack didn't declare on war with your family shows they are the bigger people right now. You fed on a human didn't you? " I asked .

" My eyes would have been red when I left," He replied with such ease.

" How stupid do you think I am? Contacts were invented you moron. Go away Edward and if you know what's best you won't come back. Because I can tell you next time the pack will be bigger and you and your family will not stand a chance. You broke your treaty with the pack they have every right to kill you. Does the Cullen's know you killed someone? Alice has too, but does the rest? Is that another dirty little secret for you?" I asked.

Paul was standing in front of me growling and I had Jake to one side of me and another wolf , who I could only assume was Embry. Jared and Sam were standing next to Paul also placed in front of me. The sun was setting and the mood would be up shortly. We had to go .

" I'll be back for you Bella. Alice saw us in love. She saw you as a vampire. Isn't that what you wanted?" He voice sung to me,like that would work. It may have last year but I am not that girl who has that unhealthy obsession.

" Alice's gift is unpredictable just like your ability to read minds are. Tell me something can you read the packs mind right now?" I asked. I had a feeling he couldn't.

" No," He whispered.

I saw the pack look at each other then back at Edward. " I thought as much. Which means they are more a threat to you now then before. How does it feel to know this would be an even fighting match? " I asked.

" I was able to read the last packs mind. I should able to read theirs unless," his eyes locked on mine. I knew he caught why. " It's you. That makes no sense! I could read humans and my family's even when you were around. How are you doing this? Your just a gullible human."

I stepped next to Paul. I had to look weird between these huge wolves. Jared to my left and Paul to my right. " That is funny because it a few hours you are going to regret you called me that. When I am more a threat to you then you are to me. Don't push it Edward. Go back to where ever the hell it is you came from, don't ever come back because this pack is out to kill you, and so am I," I smiled and turned to the pack. " Come on boys. If you aren't going to kill him then let's get this show on the road."

" This isn't over Isabella Swan," He said with such hate.

" Your right it isn't. Next time you won't walk away. Call me Isabella Swan like you own me again and the pack will be the lease of your problems which by now you have to have a lot, " I said .

" Your making a huge mistake, all humans are the same, mindless and stupid. You are threaten the lives of innocent people," Edward threaten back.

" Your digging yourself a bigger hole. Don't try this Edward. You can't control me, anymore. I am not that girl who would have done anything for you, anymore. I swear you had me brain washed," I said .

I didn't turn around to face Edward. We had other things to do tonight. Tomorrow Edward can be handled with. I carefully walked trying not to trip. Paul, Jared and Sam were up ahead. Embry and Jake had stayed behind to walk with me. I don't know what I did to upset Paul.

It felt like I walked forever my legs were going to give out but we finally made it to the spot. I saw Billy , two other guys I didn't recognize and a lady. Sam and Paul had phased back and were talking to the people Jared took off to the woods. Jake and Embry stayed behind and I started walking to were Sam and Paul were.

" Ah Bella it's about time," Billy said.

" Sorry we ran into a bit of trouble," I mumbled.

" That is what Sam and Paul was telling us," the guy next to Billy said.

I didn't reply and looked at my feet. Paul hadn't made eye contact with me. He hadn't even acknowledge me being here. I knew he was upset about the Edward situation, and so was I. Sam and the rest of them had to talk to the Council about what to do with him, since we had word he broke the treaty, but was word good enough?

" Well Bella lets get this show on the road," Sam finally spoke up.

" We are going need you to stand over there. Oh by the way this is Quil's grandfather, Old Quil and this is Henry , and his wife Sue," Billy said.

" It's nice to meet you. Ah Billy what am I suppose to do?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid standing in front of these people.

He handed me a piece of paper. " read this over"

_My sweet grand child. Your special day has come. We bind your powers until the full moon after your 18th birthday. Normally when you are born you would start to show magical powers but we couldn't have that._

_Now here is what will happen. Don't be nervous it won't hurt a bit._

_Now there is a lot more to do then normal but that's because we bind your powers so its harder to summon them._

_Turn to the east and say:_  
_Hail Guardians of the East,_  
_I summon the powers of Air!_  
_Windswept meadow,_  
_Breath of life,_  
_With Clarity, the power to Know,_  
_I invoke you!_

_Turn to the South:_  
_Hail Guardians of the South,_  
_I summon the powers of Fire!_  
_The quickened pulse of heart's desire,_  
_With Energy, the power of Will,_  
_I invoke you!_

_Turn to west :_  
_Hail Guardians of the West,_  
_I summon the powers of Water!_  
_Poetry of the soul in motion,_  
_With Intuition, feeling, the power to Dare,_  
_I invoke you!_

_Turn to the North:_  
_Hail Guardians of the North,_  
_We summon the powers of Earth!_  
_With Stillness, the power of silence,_  
_I invoke you!_

_Now in the center:_  
_As above, so below._  
_As within, so without._  
_Four stars in this to be_  
_Circumference and center,_  
_Woven together,_  
_To make the circle complete!_

_Now my dear after you have finished that you are almost done. There is one more spell to help you gain access to your powers that have been buried in you. I know by now you are feeling nervous and excited._

_Say these words:_  
_Hear now the words of the witches._  
_The secrets we hid in the night._  
_The oldest of gods are invoked here._  
_The great work of magic is sought._  
_In this night and in this hour._  
_We call upon the Ancient Power_

_Then we will appear and Billy will hand you our family's book of shadows._

I looked at everyone. It seemed Paul had disappeared, again. I looked at Sam who just shook his head. Billy was watching me I took a deep breath. This was it , I wouldn't just be a human anymore.

" Okay this may soon stupid but ah which direction is east?" I asked and blushed . Sam pointed me in the right direction. I started with the ceremony . Every time I came to a new direction I looked at Sam and he pointed to the direction.

It didn't take long maybe 15-20 mins. When I finished with the last word I looked around for Paul who hasn't come  
Back. I frowned but then saw whiteness appearing out of nowhere. There I saw two woman and I knew who they were.

" This had to be the longest 18 years ever. I am your Grams. Now that makes me feel old," Grams said.

I smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do. Billy handed me this huge book that was very heavy. Sam came and held it for me.

" I am your great grams. I thought this day would never come. It's so nice to finally meet the girl who has been in so many prophecies. " She smiled.

" It's nice to finally meet you. Although I am confused ," I said.

" Oh sweet heart I can imagine how confused you are. First off it was destined for you to meet the Cullen's you had to. There needed to be something to bring you into this supernatural world. You were meant to date him. My guess is he still hasn't figured out how special and powerful you will be. That is to our advantage . Now you must understand that vampires were never intended to be created. To be immortal and live forever was a gypsies cruse . We won't get into that right now. " My great gram said.

" Now what you need to know is that you are in danger . Not just because of the red head vampire but because Edward has lost his mind. Vampires can't be trusted, but my guess is you already figured them out. Carlisle was never suppose to stumble across Edward. He was destined to die that day, not be changed. Him being changed messed up so much. It made the Cullen's coven big. They are drawing unwanted attention, and I'm sure that joke of a seer Alice hasn't seen anything. I swear I wonder if she can even see the future or if she is still crazy. Being turned into a vampire only heighten her sense maybe her crazy got even more crazy," My gram replied.

I bit back a chuckle. Sam was still holding the book and laughing his deep laugh.

" Oh Sam you remind me so much of my son. ," My great gram said.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" My son isn't spoken about very often. You see he isn't my blood son he was adopted. After Melinda we couldn't have anymore children, which accorded a lot in our family. So my husband and I went to an orphanage, he always wanted a son. Melinda was about six at the time when we came across a teenager sitting alone writing in a journal. He was about sixteen at the time and basically waiting for his two years before he could be released. I thought it was sad and we adopted him right away. The first year was good. He was protective of Melinda but then one day he caught her practicing a spell. We tried to tell him it was nothing but that drive him off the deep end. Called us satan lovers and ran away. About six month after he comes home with a Quilette girl who is clearly pregnant. That was frown upon in my day. For many reason. He told her that his mother and sister could protect them. Of course I welcomed them with open arms. She had a beautiful baby girl. One night my son was out all night never did come home until the next after noon. His eyes were blood red and he was sparkling in the son. I knew what that meant. I knew he had changed. He couldn't come close to the house with all the protective herbs around there. He blames me. Told me this is his fault he is cursed to live and never age. To live on the blood of humans . I bet Edward never told you this, but Edward changed my son. Well not intentional. Carlisle was the one who actually changed him," My great gram said.

I know my mouth was open. Edward changed my great grams son? So what does that mean he is still alive?

" He stayed with the Cullen's for quite some time. He was gifted as well. He has the ability to talk to the other side. I should have killed him that day but I couldn't. He got sick of Esme, Carlisle , Edward and Rose lecturing him how to be a vegetarian that he left. He went to the volutori who accepted him with open arms. Seeing as Carlisle stayed there for a while. He was welcomed because he was gifted. A gift that also is his curse. " She whispered.

" So your saying your adopted son is a vampire alive and is kicking it with a bunch of other vampires who rule the vampire world?" I asked. This is getting crazy.

" We are getting there. You see his daughter fell in love with a man who promised her everything only to knock her up and bail. Samuel I think you know the man I am talking about Joshua Uley," my great gram said.

" So in some weird way Bella and I are kind of related?" Sam asked

"Yes. What do you know about volturi?" Grams asked

" Nothing. They didn't tell me a lot," I mumbled.

" Okay that's good. Sam open the book and face it towards Bella. ," Great gram said. Sam did as he was told and I was gettin excited. " Bella place your hands over the book , palms down and say Volturi."

I did as I was told and watched the pages turned to the one I wanted. That was so cool! " That is so cool."

It stopped on a page with a picture of a lot of vampires. There were names and next to them a paragraph written about who they are and what their gift was.

**Aro** one of the three leaders of the Volturi - the dominant coven of the vampire world. He is widely accepted as the overall leader of the Volturi, and shows the gift of tactile telepathy, being capable of reading someone's thoughts and memories with a single touch.

" So Aro is their head master basically?" Sam asked.

" Yes and with that the hardest to take down. " Great gram said.

" I am confused what does this have to do with us?" I asked.

" Vampires were never suppose to exist. With them existing they are threaten the existence of our race. With my adopted son there they know that not only do vampires exist, but shape shifters and witches," Great gram said again.

" We can't say much more. You have to figure out the rest by yourself . Know that you have the ability to see the past present and future. You have the ability to heal the pack when needed. You are very special to the pack but your greatest threat is Edward and that red headed vampire," Grams said.

" Are you leaving?" I asked.

" For now. Keep her safe Samuel. " Grams said.

Just like that they were gone. I continued to read over the page where it mentention alot more vampires and their gifts.

" Sam what happens now?" I asked.

I grabbed the book and was thrown into my first permeation. I saw My grams and her brother talking in the distance. I saw his eyes were as Red as any vampire who just sucked the life out of an innocent human. I saw her telling him he had to stop, that this isn't the way things were suppose to be, and him chuckling, saying he was strong, and if needed he would kill her. In the distances I saw Edward watching their conversation. His eyes were red too, and he was licking his lips. You can't hurt me, and you know that. You know what I am and What I am capable of doing my grams said so they both can hear her. Mark my words one day someone will come along a lot strong then me, and she will be your kinds biggest threat. Enjoy the freedom while you have it. Gram throw a potion at her feet and disappeared.

I wasn't in the past any longer, but I was standing next to Sam who was giving me a strange look. Paul was standing next to me helping me stand up. "Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Look, I am sorry I ran off. Edward is back,and I was afraid you would run back to him, but I know you wont," Paul said.

"What did you see?" Billy asked.

"I saw my Grams and her brother fighting, and Edward in the distances. Guys, I think Edward never was off human blood. I think he played everyone and wore contacts, and I think the people he has been killing hasn't be around here. I think he is more of a threat then us or the Cullen's realized, because he knew about me so to say. He knew that Gram's line would have a witch that would threaten their kind . He had to know it was me, that is why he had so much interest in me," I whispered.

"Okay,," Sue put her arms on my shoulder. For the second time tonight I was seeing something. I saw a girl and a boy shacking uncontrollable and I saw them phase for the first time and I saw Harry on the ground holding his chest.

"I thought you said girls don't phase?" I asked Sam.

"They don't. Well, I saw a boy and a girl phase when she touched me, I also saw Harry on the ground grabbing his chest," I said.

"You telling me Leah and Seth are going to phase? My husband is going have chest pains?" Sue asked.

"Well, maybe not now. I mean I don't know how this whole thing works, but maybe you were surprised that your daughter was phasing, but now that you know, maybe you won't be as surprised," I said.

"Okay nobody touch Bella. That is enough information. Lets get your cute butt home, Princess. Sam I will watch the house tonight. " Paul said as he put his arm around me and I was blushing.

"We will talk more tomorrow, B," Sam said with a knowing smile.

Sam was technically related to me, which was crazy. Just when I thought maybe my life would be a little bit easy it goes crazy. Something told me tonight wasn't even close to being over yet. If I knew Edward he was working on getting the Cullen's back here, and chances are they'd be here by tomorrow night. I held the heavy book close to me knowing I had some reading to do tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there guys! Here is chapter eight... I think Chapter nine should be up tonight or tomorrow... ENJOY ;)**_

**Chapter Eight:**

_"Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know Could've loved you all my life If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold And you got your share of secrets And I'm tired of being last to know And now you're asking me to listen Cause it's worked each time before" - Taylor Swift You're not sorry_**_  
_  
**

I opened the book of Spells when I finally heard dad's bedroom door shut. It smelled old and the pages were that old yellow color. I flipped through not really reading it just looking at the different writing . I heard Paul howl and I looked out my window.

In the front yard were Paul, Sam and Edward. I sighed why won't he just go away. Didn't he give us enough problems . I sat back on my bed not wanting to hear a one sided conversation. When would Edward understand, we can't be together ever again. Not after everything I learned. he pulled a family apart, and he is causing more problems, I wish the pack would just end him.

I came across a truth spell. I read it silently and knew who I was using this one. I quickly wrote it down and walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Edward shut up for a minute to see me standing there. we made eye contact, he looked like he was debating on what to do next.

" Bella go back up to your room and put on some clothes. We are leaving," he demanded. Telling me like he owned me, which he didn't.

I smiled, " No I am not going anywhere. I know you changed my grams adopted brother into your kind. I know he is working with important vampires and that he has a gift. So that leaves a question are you still in contact with him? Also, I am not property, you don't own me, and you sure as hell can't tell me what to do. I thought we already had this conversation."

" It was an accident he got changed. I have spoken to him in decades," He spoke clearly.

I smiled and opened my piece of paper . I spoke the words , " For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it's  
now again, After which the memory ends. Those who now are in the yard, Will hear the truth from other's mouths."

Edward gave me a funny look. " I knew it. I didn't know when but I knew you'd become a witch. Which means that is why I can't read their thoughts. You are not only a witch you are a shield too. Interesting, Aro will be quite pleased when I change you."

" I am going ask you one more time, Edward, have you been in contact with my grams adopted brother?" I asked .

I watched his face expression which looked painful as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He went to run and I looked at the pack who were now all in my yard, " Don't let him go." They circle him.

" They will kill you right here and now. The only reason your alive is because I need answers. That little spell I cast on you can't lie now, Edward. How does it feel to be the weaker guy now? Answer my question have u been in contact with my grams brother?" I asked.

" Yes," he whispered.

" Are you apart of the Voltouri?" I asked.

" More or less," he whispered.

" What does that mean?" I asked slowly getting annoyed. I needed answers, how was I suppose to stop what ever was happening if he was going to jump around the bushes.

" It means when they need help I am there helping. It means that they know about you and these animals you decided to befriend. They know everything and your life is in danger. I can protect you though. If I don't change you, he will, " he threaten.

" It's your fault that I am in danger. If you hadn't changed him all these years ago there wouldn't be any issues! Edward grow up. You maybe 107 but damn it you still act like a 17 year old boy! When will you realize just because you are a vampire that doesn't mean the world revolves around you. It doesn't mean that you can act the way you do. You are ruining families, do you even care," I snapped.

" If you become a vampire then they won't come after you. Your kind isn't suppose to know about vampires," he answered honesty.

" I am a witch, Edward. Not only that I am an imprint to Paul. Which means we are destined together. His kind protects us against your kind. Have you been on human blood this whole time? How could I have been so stupid?"

He fought to my answer but it wasn't working , " Yes." The pack howled. I saw them start moving closer, but then stopped. If only I knew what Sam was telling them to do, this is so annoying not being able to know what the pack is thinking.

" Does the Cullen's know?" I asked.

" Yes and no. They know I had a slip up that's why we left but they don't know I never gave it up," he answered.

" That leaves the pack in a hard place, " I said.

" Bella lets run away. These mutts brain washed you. You as a vampire well be a great addition in a coven. Your power as a vampire will make you unstoppable . " he spoke.

" See that's where your wrong. I don't want to be this powerful being who is trying to scare innocent people. I don't need to be unstoppable , I will live and I will die, like the way life is suppose to be. I don't want to be an immortal who is power hungry," I replied.

" The person who has the most power wins. You are so naive my dear Isabella. You will come around, this pack won't always be around," he spoke.

" I think you are under estimating me. I don't need the pack to protect me from you. You don't scare me," I said.

" Your still a new witch . You don't know how to handle the power growing in you," he said.

I saw Carlisle car pulling closer to the house. Edward flashed me a grin showing his teeth. Alice and Emmett stepped out of the car. Then Rose and Jasper did. I sighed . This was going to be a longer night then I had wished. I just want them to all go away and never come back. Didn't they do enough damage?

" What's the meaning of this, Bella?" Alice asked.

" Your brother isn't who he says he is. He has been playing you guys for decades, and I'm betting Alice may have known," I said.

" What do you mean?" She asked innocently then quickly looked at Jasper.

" So you aren't the one who bought him contacts? So nobody in your family knew he was on human blood? You say you see Edward and I together. Me as your kind, do you still see that?" I asked.

" You keep disappearing from my visions. Why are your mutts ready to attack," Alice asked.

" Name calling isn't so nice, leech. They aren't my pack, I'm not alpha . Although, I think I figured out a way to be connected with them while they are like this," I spoke.

Paul's silver wolf looked over at me. Then he went back to looking at Edward. I could tell they were all on edge with the Cullen's here. Paul started to walk closer to me and didn't break eye contact with me.

" You and Isaac were right? She is going to be a powerful witch? Aro will be so pleased when you change her," Alice said.

" What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

" Nothing at all," Alice said.

" Your visions are a joke, Alice. I was seen part of the past and someone's future. As opposed to yours who is always so unreliable . " I spoke up. " Your so called brother broke the treaty. That's why you guys left in a hurry."

" I didn't know about that," Emmett said.

" He killed, not his first time, but it probably won't be his last," I said.

" You have no proof," Alice said.

" Edward let me see your hand. If you try anything stupid they will kill you," I said.

He held out his hand and I touched it. I didn't like the feeling of death anymore. I'd rather be in Paul's warm arms and not this cold hard body's. I closed my eyes and was able to see Edward.

_He looked so evil. He stalked her until she was able to get to her house . The way he stayed in the shadows while she walked to her house, and she would stop and turn around but nobody was ever there. He watched her lock the doors and go up stairs to her bathroom. He watched her undress and step into her shower. It was weird I could feel his emotions. I felt the excitement he was getting from watching her, I felt that he lived for this. He saw her step out and grab a towel. She walked into her room and that's when he made his move._

_In through the bathroom window and down the hall to her bedroom. He opened the door and watched her. She wasn't dressed yet. She turned around scared. " Who are you?" She asked as she pulled her towel tighter._

_" The last person you'll ever see. Why do females still insist of walking alone at night. They never learn. Your irresponsibility is my gain." Edwards silk voice spoke. He had a sickly smile._

_" You can take anything, just don't hurt me," she mumbled._

_" Don't beg . Accept your death . You want this, just as bad as I want this, " he smiled showing his sharp teeth . He hadn't broke eye contact with her . Her eyes looked to be a little bit cloudly._

_She repeated what he had just said, "I want this. I deserve this."_

_I felt the fear off the lady who was about to met her fate. What surprised me was she didn't scream as Edward put his teeth into her neck and started draining her of her life. I watched until her body went limp, and he dropped her to the floor. He wiped his mouth off on her towel and turned to the bedroom door to leave._

_There stood Alice watching him closely. She didn't look mad in the least bit. "Edward are you done having your fun? We need to get rid of the body."_

_" That is what you are here for Alice. Isnt that part of our deal?" He asked as he brushed his hand against her cheek. She smiled at him._

_"Yes, it is all about of the master plan, has Aro told you yet?" She asked . _

_"No, but we are still gaining his trust. He needs to know that we are playing Carlisle and the rest of them. We should hurry up, it seems you were followed by our dear father," Edward spoke. _

_Alice hurried up and grabbed the body, and raced out of the house. _

I pulled my hand away from Edward and looked like him with such disgust. He stalked his pray just like a real predictor . Even worse the way he touched his so called sister. That was gross.

" You are a sick man," I snapped.

" What did you see hells bells?" Emmett asked . I had almost forgot they were still standing there.

" He stalked her. Watching from a window while she was naked and showering. He waited until she was in the room and decided to take her life. I felt his excitement he had no remorse. Worse of all I saw your so called sister there. The way you brushed your hand against her cheeks tell me that you two are just siblings, your lovers," I said .

" I knew something wasn't right with you. Alice kept defending you. Oh if he was doing stupid things you'd see it. Edward couldn't hurt a human, and stop being so hard on him, " Rose snapped.

" He is our brother," Alice whispered.

" No he isn't. He is a monster and you let him get away with this. You are just as bad as he is. I am sure you two don't see each other as siblings from the looks of it you two see each other as more then that," Rose said back. She wasn't backing down, in fact she was holding her place.

" You never liked Bella so why are you even here? She can't escape what is destined for her. I saw it," Alice said.

I started laughing. " Destined for me? Please it was decided a long time ago what I was destined to do. I was destined to stay alive with a heart that's beating. Not being frozen in time with a blood thirst. As for your ability to see in the so called future. I am sure at the time I was with Edward that you saw me becoming like you, but that is not the case anymore."

" Release Edward," Alice said.

" Or else what? He broke the treaty I saw it. Who are you to decide pack business?" I asked.

" Who are you to decide pack business? " Alice repeated me raising an eyeball.

I went to answer but noticed Sam had phased and was currently standing naked in my front yard. He hurried up and put his shorts on. " She is apart of the pack that's why it's her business."

" Since when?" Alice asked.

" Since Paul imprinted on me and since I found out technically Sam and I are related. How long did you know that little secret? Probably a while considering you and Edward are freakishly close for so called siblings," I said.

" I don't like what your implying," Alice said.

" I am just calling them as I see them. " I yawned.

" Oh look the human is getting tired," Edward taunted.

" You know Edward that little truth spell I did on you won't wear off until tomorrow. So how close are you and Alice?" I asked.

" That's none of your business," Alice jumping to Edwards defense.

" It is my business though," Jasper finally spoke up. " I knew something what up with you two. The way you both always felt guilty when Bella and I were present. I just thought it was because there was a human in a house of vampires."

" Close enough to know where she likes being touched," Edward answered.

" You think that hurts me? It doesn't and you know why? You mean nothing to me you can never hurt me. I have a secret for you though. You see before you rudely showed up here I was reading this old family book. I remember reading something . Not only did the truth spell catch my eye but so did this . I'd like to call this one pay backs a bitch, but in the olden days they didn't swear. "

" Don't do something stupid," Edward challenged as he went to move forward, but the back was there stopping him.

I cleared my throat and looked directly at Edward. I didn't break eye contact with him as I began to speak , " Ever Mind The Rule Of Three Three Times Your Acts Return To Thee This Lesson Well Thou Must Learn Thou Only Gets What Thee Dost Earn."

" What is that going do?" Alice asked.

" I don't know you can see the future," I snapped back laughing.

" That's not funny. This pack not only brain washed you but turned you into a bitch," Alice snapped

" It means he won't be killing anyone anytime soon. The moment he sinks his teeth into a human he feels the pain times three. Enjoy. Now Alice you can take Edward don't come back. As for you Jasper, Rose and Emmett it was actually nice seeing you , but this human is tired," I smiled.

" This isn't over yet," Edward said.

'You are right it isn't over yet," I said.

"Jazz come on lets go," Alice said grabbing his hand, which he pulled away.

"Now listen here Alice, you make me feel like hell when I almost killed Bella, but here you look the other shoulder when Edward does it. You were probably cheating on me this whole marriage," Jasper said. I didn't need to have his gift to know he was hurting.

"Jazz don't do this," Alice begged.

"You don't need him. Remember what Aro promised us. You and I are meant to be together, Jasper was just a loose end. You know our kind mates with one for ever , and that is us Alice," Edward spoke.

"Come on Jasper, lets go get Carlisle and Esme back here. I think we are going to need them. I will be in touch with you, "Rose said as the ran off.

"Its best if you two leave and not show your face around these parts ever again. You see you have not only us as your enemy you have turned your own family against you," I snapped.

With that they took off. I knew that were going to be back soon but for tonight hopefully they won't be.

"Isabella Marie Swan what in the hell is going on," Dad asked with his rifle in his hand.

I looked at dad then back at Sam. "Ah dad lets go inside I'll explain everything.

Sam looked at the pack, " In the forest now." They took off and Sam stayed around.

"This is going be a long night," I whispered.

"Sam you can go now," Dad said sternly.

"Dad, I think its best if he stays. He can help explain everything to you," I answered.

We walked into the house, and dad closed the door behind him. He took his seat in his favorite chair and turned to us.

"Dad there is so much to tell you," I spoke up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys, I am so so so sorry it took forever to put this up. It has been a rough couple of weeks. Between family drama, and my gram having a heart attack, which is my uncles fault since he is a 50 year old man who insist on acting like a child, and causing stress to everyone. I swear man just never want to grow up. He is dating a 26 year old, not even kidding, but it isn't like shes a swim suit model, she has no teeth. Yes that is right no teeth... She also is unemployed, and she thinks every guy wants her. . I am sooo sorry again!**_

**Chapter Nine:**

We all sat in silence, before I decided to start talking. What was I suppose to say? Dad Edward is a vampire who is threaten to turn me? Sam is the alpha of a pack of werewolves? I am a powerful witch which I inheritance from your mother? He would have to think I am crazy, surely he would have me admitted to some psych hospital.

"Dad I want you to know I am not crazy. What I am about to tell you in the truth. You need to believe me and not jump to conclusions." I spoke.

He nodded his head as he stared at me. "You remind me of my mother. I know I don't talk about her, but that is because I didn't know how to. I know how we get with sharing our feelings. Before you start I have a confession too. I haven't been entirely honest with you either. I knew what my mother was. I know this sounds weird, but right after she died I had a dream. She came to me in a dream telling me that you are a very special girl. That one day you are going to be living here, and I am going to have to believe everything you tell me. I have a feeling this is that moment. I am not going to judge you or have you committed," he spoke.

"So you know I am a witch?" I asked.

" I guess deep down I knew what you were to become. I knew my mother and her herbs she grew. How she was close to the Blacks, and I heard their stories about the packs who protected their people. I assume Sam is here because that is his pack outside?" Dad asked.

This was surprisingly a lot easier then I would have thought. "For the time being, yes they are my pack. I am their alpha, and when I use that alpha command they have no choose but to listen to it. When Jacob wants to step up I am ready to step down, he is the rightful Pack Alpha. I have a feeling rather he realizes it or not his time is coming close, " Sam finally spoke up.

" Dad the Cullen's aren't what you think they maybe . They are vampires. Sam isn't just a pack member, he is sort of related to us, I know it sounds crazy. You see your mother had an adoptive brother who had a baby with a girl , and that baby had a baby and Sam came about, but you see Gram's adoptive brother, well he was changed into a powerful vampire, by none other then Edward, " I whispered.

"So let me get this. How long have you known what they are? I guess I should say welcome to the Family, " Dad said.

I didn't want to make eye contact with him, " Since Edward and I started to date. I kind of figured out what they were. As for finding out about Sam that happened just recently. Like tonight recently."

"You knew what he was and you still dated him? Where did you think this relationship would go to, Bella? Did you think oh I don't know that he could kill you? That you have what he wants. Blood?" Dad asked as he stood up.

"At the time I didn't think he would hurt me. He said my blood called to him, but that he would never act on it. As stupid as this sounds I felt like I was safe with them, even though they had put my life in danger. See dad Last year in Phoenix I was being chased by a vampire, James, he had a special gift, tracker. Basically he tricked me and I was beat up by him, and then he bit me. I felt the change coming. I felt the venum burning me inside, then I didn't feel it. Edward sucked it out and stopped me from the change, " I whispered as I touched my scar

"Come on Bella. You are a smart girl, you must of known that there was one of two ways this relationship could have went. Either he lost control and killed you or you became one of them. As for the James thing, I am your father, and you should have came to me sooner. I almost lost you to that creature, how the hell do you think I would have felt? Would you have faked your death and the Cullen's would have what left?" he shouted.

I heard the back door open and slam shut, I didn't have to turn around to know Paul was standing there. "Paul it is okay. He is just upset with me," I whispered.

"Okay so your a witch, your ex boyfriend is a vampire, and you hang out with a pack of wolves, anything else I should know?" He asked eyeing me up.

"You see Paul and I are destined to be together. " I whispered.

"Well at least its a wolf and not a blood thirsty monster," Dad said.

" Dad, it is late. Why don't we let the boys go, and we can go to bed and talk tomorrow after school," I whispered.

"Fine you have five minutes to say good bye," Dad said as he walked to the gun rack.

"So your dad knows?" Paul asked.

"Like you couldn't hear the whole thing. He knows alot of things, but not everything. After tonight I feel like I could sleep forever, too bad we have school tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow morning, Night Paul. Night Sammie," I said . Paul pulled me in a hug and kissed my hair.

"I'll be watching tonight," Paul whispered. He held on for a few more seconds then released me. He smiled that groofy Paul grin and went out the back door. That would have creeped me out if it was anyone else, but not Paul. Knowing he was out there making sure I was safe.

"Bella, I will see you tomorrow. I think Billy, and I will be meeting you here after school tomorrow," Sam said as he left.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I made sure my window was closed and locked, like that could keep Edward out, but for now it made me feel a little better. I knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon. He needed to have more people on his side before he decided to confront us, again. The next time he won't make it out of it, I have decided next step is getting rid of him, as much as I don't want too, I have to. It breaks my heart that I can't save him, but he has to want to be saved, and he doesn't. He wasn't the guy I thought I feel in love with, he was the complete opposite.

I opened up gram's journal. I didn't feel like reading anymore spells. I read her next entry.

Wind is a force of nature that I have always found to feel so magical. Wind can be a very powerful element. It has the strength to be able to pull a huge tree out of the ground, or it has the ability to just barely blow a piece of paper off the desk. It is unpredictable and uncontrollable, just like my adopted brother. He is unpredictable, and he has lost himself to the monster that grows inside of him. He is off in Italy, trying to gain power, that will make them unstoppable. That is what happens when you are immortal, you get bored after a while. A long while and you try to become the most powerful being in the world. He hasn't been in Italy that long, mom keeps doing locator spells , so she knows where he is. Watching his moves, hoping he doesn't come back here.

Dad doesn't understand how his adoptive son could just up and leave like that, especially when he got a girl pregnant. She is back in La Push, the Black's are watching over her and her child for the time being. There is only so much sage, lavender we can use about their houses, before it just stops working. Mom is working on a protection spell, but we both know that is a lost cause, there is no such thing. We have to accept our fate, what we are destined to achieve while we are still breathing.

Which brings me to the next topic I need to bring up, sacrifice. My dear sweet grand child its best you learn this word, because that is what your life will become. You sacrificing things to protect the order of things. With great good comes great evil. It goes hand and hand, and our duty of good witches are to protect the innocent people of Forks, from those evil creature, Vampires. That is partly the packs responsibility but they haven't been around for so long. Sacrifice, is something you will get use to, just be glad it isn't like the good old days. Way back when they use to throw virgins in volcano's to apologize to the gods. You will learn to put others before yourself, my sweet child.

The next step in your lessons sweetie, is spell writing. that is something that you have to learn. When you are on the spot and don't have one you can make one up. It is difficult, but you are going to so smart, I am sure you will get the hang of it.

With that being read, I ended up falling asleep in the middle of reading. The next morning I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I can't believe I fell asleep with the journal open. I rubbed my eyes, and saw it was a cloudy day outside. I let out a yawn and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I walked down to the kitchen, to see Dad was already gone, and left me a note on the counter.

Bells,

Off to work early, I will be home when you get home, It seems we are wanted at La Push after school and Work tonight. Have a safe day.

Love,  
Dad

I wondered how mad Billy was that we let Charlie in on the secret. It wasn't like we had much of an opinion with the pack in the front yard, and seeing Sam and I standing there, not the least bit freaked out. I opened the refrigerator And saw we had absolutely no food. I made a note that I would have to go  
Shopping.

Paul walked through the back door with a huge smile on his face. He pulled me in a huge hug. " Good morning, Princess." He kissed the top of my head.

" Morning to you too." I hugged him  
Back then pulled away.

" Ready for school?" He asked.

" As ready as I will ever be," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag.

Paul is in school today and this is the first day after becoming a witch. The first day when Paul and Mike will see each other after that crazy accident.

Paul drove the beast to school today, like he did most days. Although I didn't mind today other days I have. It if wasn't for some of the pack members I wouldn't have gotten my beast back anyways.

" Bella we should talk before we go into school. There is a slight chance the Cullen's maybe back to school. It would be Alice and Edward that's be back in school. It's a possibility," Paul said.

" Well I can handle him. Actually both of them. I doubt they are back today anyways because that little truth spell is 24 hours and well that other spell is a lot worse," I said.

" Just remember I got your back," he said.

" More like I got yours," I laughed and grabbed my bag.

Walking into the school was weird. All the kids were whispering as Paul and I passed them. I felt Paul grab my hand and was rubbing his thumb against mine.

" Bella did you hear? What happened between Paul, The guy who picked you up yesterday and Mike yesterday is all around the school," Jess said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Oh please. Mike is telling everyone that you boys here backed down. That you were hitting on him and he so nicely turned you down. Lets be real for a minute. I know Mike and he likes to make it seem he is what all the woman want," Jess said.

I didn't have to look over at Paul to know his eyes were probably black. His grip on my hand got tighter. I felt his heat and knew it was shaking.

" It is all lies of course. It's his lose not mine ," I replied cooly.

" I know . What's your deal, Paul?" Jess asked.

" Nothing," he growled out.

" Alright enough about Mike. Lets get to class " I said.

We walked to class and none of us spoke. I knew Paul was trying to hold on to not phasing and killing Mike. Although, he has to understand that Mike is to into himself. Thinks every female on the planet wants him, they don't.

" Good Morning Arizona," Mike said with a smirk.

" What did I tell you yesterday?" Paul growled at.

" It's not my fault her eyes wonder," Mike responded.

Paul didn't have a chance to say anything because our teacher walked in.  
" Today class you will start your short story that will be due next month .."

A lot of kids complained about the essay. I opened my note book and put the date on it wanting to hear what kind of short story he was looking for.  
Paul was fighting to keep his eyes open.

" Your story can be about anything you like. You will write it. I'd say around three pages, if you do more then excellent."

Paul rolled his eyes and opened his notebook. I knew he was exhausted. Paul started writing something down and then handed it to me.

Want to try your spell you been working on tonight? -Paul.

Sure dont get your hopes up. It will have to be after the meeting with Billy- Bella.

He smiled and put it away. Not much we could really do. Class went fast and before I knew it the bell was ringing.

" Can you believe that assignment ? Who has time to write a story?" Jess asked.

" Oh it isn't that bad. It doesn't even have to be long," I replied.

" Over achiever. Oh guess what I heard. Some of the Cullen's are back," Jess said as she popped a bubble .

" Yeah we ran into them yesterday," It wasn't a lie.

" Who knows maybe they will come back to school," Jess said.

" Highly doubt it," I mumbled.

" Oh still mad you two broke up," Jess asked.

" No not that. I just have no wish of seeing him or Alice ever again," I said.

Paul was acting like he was texting somebody on his phone. I know he was listening to the whole conversation.

" They were freakishly close," She said as she picked at her nail polish .

" More then you know," I replied wishing I would have kept my mouth shut.

" Oh my god. They hooked up," she screamed. Everyone in the hall turned towards us.

" Keep it down , Jess. It's their issue not mine," I said.

" True. It's not like you guys were going be together forever. They way he looked at her was like he knew what she was thinking and undressing her with his eyes. It was gross. The way he looked at you was weird. Like he was fighting hard to not hurt you," she replied.

" Jess, ill see you at lunch," I said.

* * *

Dad and I walked into Billy's which I have to admit I am a bit nervous, I don't know why. Dad seem to take the your daughter is a witch and destined to be with a werewolf pretty well. He even seemed to take the fact that the Cullen's are vampires okay, even though he still a little mad at that. Whatever this meeting is I hope he is okay with it. I didn't tell him everything about what is going on, and how things are going to be.

"Charlie it is good to see you," Billy said.

"It seems you have been keeping a secret from me," dad answered.

I looked around to see the pack in the back yard looking like they are having a very important conversations. "What is going on with the pack?"

"Well it seems Dr Cullen wants to having a meeting with the pack and you. Paul doesn't want you there, and is trying to convince Sam," Billy answered.

"Well, I don't want her there either," Dad spoke up.

"That isn't fair. Dr Cullen isn't like the others, and th e pack won't let anything bad happen to me," I said.

I saw Paul walking toward the back door with his head down . I knew he was probably mad that Sam over ruled what he wanted. "Lets go get this over with, Bella."

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I grabbed Paul's hand.

"What do you think is wrong? I don't want you there, Sam said you should be. He said It is just Dr Cullen and his wife,"Paul said.

We walked quietly to the treaty line. The pack was already there, Jared , Embry, and Jake are phased as their wolves. Sam stayed human and my guess is Paul is going stay human too. We walked up next to Sam, who smiled and waited for the two Cullen's to show.

"Paul you can phase as wolf, " Sam suggested. He say that Paul was shaking.

"No," he answered.

" I know you don't like this, but there wasnt another way. Dr Cullen wanted too see the pack, and speak with Bella. I am not sure how much Edward let the Cullen's know, probably not a lot. It is all going to be okay. Bella is more then capable of taking care of herself, she proved that last night, but not only that I dont thing they are going cause issues, " Sam Spoke.

"They are close, " Paul mumbled.

I gave him a crazy look, " We can smell them, plus hear them. There is only two of them."

"Okay remember if anything happens Paul get Bella out of here. Boys keep you eyes open so we aren't surprised attack," Sam said.

"Hello, I am Dr Cullen this is my wife, Esme, " Carlisle spoke. He looked the same as he did before, and so did his wife . I gave a weak smile.

" I am Sam, Alpha of the pack, and this is Paul. He is insisted of being in human form, he is Bella's mate," Sam spoke openly.

I blushed when he said that and looked at the ground. Paul pulled me closer to him, and kissed my forehead. Carlisle and Esme were looking at the pack, and then back at Sam.

"It seems that two of my family members may have caused trouble for your pack. Edward and Alice aren't around, the only ones that stuck around are Emmett and Rose. They wanted to tell me what happened last night. Jasper went to our family's house in Alaska. It seems that Edward and Alice caused a lot more issues, and keep things to themselves for a while," Carlisle spoke up.

I spoke before Sam or Paul could, "So you had no idea that Edward and Alice were true mates? You had no idea he was never off human blood? You did know he changed a relative of mine into your kind, who know works with those Italy guys. You know I was destined to be a witch, yet you still let Edward date me. You have to know they are working with those vampires, and now I am wanted more now then before. Not only by those vampires but Victoria is still hunting me."

"Bella you have to believe us. We had no idea that they were doing this. We know about your relative but what were we suppose to say? That you are going to be a witch? We weren't even sure you were going to be one. Only time would have told, and now look at you. You have become something you never knew existed. You didn't stop living, because Edward left you. You still have your life, and you have your true mate. Not only that but you will one day be married and have kids something none of us can have," Esme spoke up.

"What happens if Edward and Alice show up again?" I asked.

" They are no family of ours. As fair as we are concerned they are nomad vampires now, and what ever you have to do to stop them do it," Carlisle answered. I could see the sadness in Esme eyes, but there was only so much that could be done.

"It won't be an easy task if they have people working with them. The pack has a slight advantage now, that Bella can see the future. Alice can't see decisions when the pack is around her, and Edward can't read the packs mind while she is with them. That is the advantage, but it isn't much of an advantage if Voltouri come here. Its your ground so you will have home field advantage, but that isn't much, when their powers can hurt you. You'll need everything you got, and since there is only five pack members, your out numbered," Esme spoke up.

" There won't be five for long. Two more are going phase, and I think it is going be tonight," Bella spoke up.

Sam looked at her, "How do you know?"

"I am not a pack member, but I feel the lick to you guys, which I am thinking is good for what I want to do next. I feel it. I can feel the pack will be adding to pretty soon," I spoke up. I knew it sounded stupid, but I could feel it.

"That still isn't enough if they all come here. You have to understand they have a shield, so even if Bella was to use spells, it wouldn't do anything. You have to take their shield down first, and that is close to impossible," Carlisle spoke.

"It may have been impossible before, but now we have Bella. She is suppose to be powerful, can't she write a spell?" Paul suggested.

" She could, but it would have to be very strong to pull down the shield, and even then it may not work," Carlisle answered.

"So you are saying we have to have your kind on our side?" Sam asked.

" I know people who will be more then willing to help if it comes to us against them. They made one too many people angry. I am sure Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and our family from Alaska will help if it comes down to it, but keep in mind Alice will be looking for our decisions," Carlisle spoke.

I took a deep breath. It was true, I couldn't be everywhere. "Well can't I put a shield up? To keep her out?"

" There is no guarantee it will work, " Paul said.

"Okay I think that is enough for tonight. We will be in touch with you shortly. I will see what I can dig up in the old library to see if maybe she can piece together something to take their shield down, " Sam answered.

"Bella, it was good seeing you this happy. I don't think you ever that happy with Edward" Esme answered.

With that the Cullen's took off. Was it possible to make sure Alice couldn't see their decisions? Maybe I could send them fake ones? It isn't like Edward can harm a human right now anyway, until they find someone to lift the spell I put on him, but I have a feeling that will be harder then they think.

"What are you thinking , pretty girl?" Paul asked.

"That I have lots of ideas, but first I have to try this. I have to be able to communicate with you guys when you are wolfed out," I said.

"Okay so what do you want to try." Sam asked.

"I have been working on two spells. I don't know if they will work, but I will try. " I grabbed the folded up paper from my pocket. " Soul to Soul, Heart to heart . Connect out minds, don't break them apart, bond our thoughts, keep them together."

I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could hear the boys who were phased thoughts. I sighed, nope. " Okay that didn't work. Here is another one, Heart to heart and mind to mind , let our spirits intertwine. Link our thoughts from end to end, as we think our minds will blend."

**Bella can you hear us?- Jake**

**Oh it worked- Me**

**Oh that is scary we have a girl in our thoughts- Embry**

I smiled and opened my eyes , "It worked. We are linked!" I said jumping up and down.

"See one less thing for you to do!" Paul said as he pulled me into a hug.

Now all I have to do is figure out how to put a shield up and take one down. Yeah that should be easy, not. On top of that figure out how to protect this pack from the bite of a vampire. This is going be a long few weeks. On top of all the super natural stuff, I have to graduate high school and apply to collages, I am sure that will be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. thanks for the reviews here is chapter 10 enjoy =) does anybody watch Teen wolf on MTV? Gosh I have became addicted to that show.

Chapter 10

Well it was a productive day. The Cullen's have basically offered to be on our side when whatever happens, happens. That is a plus, now its just for Sam and the pack to decide if they are going to accept this or deny it. I think if we can get Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper on our side its an added bonus. Paul wasn't too into that idea but I think the extra help will be good. I know they are swore enemies, but somethings have to change when it means saving innocent people.

Just like I felt earlier, Leah and Seth phased, and Harry didn't have a heart attack, so that is a plus. At least that power is helping sense when new pack members will come. Sam said he knew it was soon, but he thought they had a few more days to prepare. They knew a female was phasing, but they were still not ready to deal with it. Leah has all this resent towards, Sam, but who can blame her.

At least now she understands why Sam left her for Emily, it still doesn't make things easier, but now she knows why. She knows that Sam imprinted on Emily,and his wolf must of sensed that Leah would phase, and that is why he didn't imprint on her. Seth on the other hand was thrilled to be a werewolf. He was excited to be able to phase into something, and to eat whatever he wanted. Of course since they just phased they are still full of anger and unable to phase back. That is where Sam and the rest of the boys minus Paul is at.

Paul is in the woods, watching over the house,even though I think he should be with the rest of the pack. Leah isn't going to make this easy on any of them. They need all the help they can get. I would go , but I am exhausted, plus Sam said it wouldn't be a good idea, just yet. He was't sure how Leah would take an imprint just yet, even if I am a didn't stop me from listening into their conversations.

**Leah: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves**

**Jared: Make her stop, Sam. This is stupid. We are trying to help her and she is just being a bitch**

**Sam: Remember how it was when you phased?**

**Paul: I am not even there and she is annoying me**

**Leah: Like I want to be in the mind of a bunch of pigs? Like I want to know what Paul wants to do to Bella or Jared to Kim. This is no picnic for me either.**

**Jake: Well we don't want to hear you singing**

**Leah: come home in the morning light My mother says when you gonna live your life right Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones And girls they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun**

**Bella: I think you boys have found your match**

**Sam: What did I tell you Bella? You need your rest.**

**Bella: I am not your mutt you can't alpha command me. I was just wondering how things were going, clearly not well.**

**Leah: Oh joy. Imprints can listen in.**

**Bella: Nope, Just me because I cast a spell. I am a witch, duh.**

**Leah:Witches exist too? What else haven't you told me, Sam?**

**Sam: Bella go to bed**

**Leah: No I like her, she tells me what is up , unlike you, who is consistently keeping things from me, like I am going to get more hurt, then what you already put me through.**

**Bella: Well if you can manage to phase back then you can stay here tonight, and we can talk.**

**Paul: I don't like that idea, new werewolves are unpredictable. The littlest thing could set her off and she could phase and her Bella**

**Leah: Oh shut up. The only person I want to hurt is Sam. For doing this to me. For taking away my family a girl who I thought more as a sister then a cousin, but I don't have that anymore. He hasn't even apologize all he says is I have no control it's not my fault. Man up! **

**Sam: LeeLee I am sorry for hurting you. I never wanted this to happen. **

**Leah: you lost the right of calling me that when you ripped my heart out. Now if you mind I am going go off.**

And for the first time I felt Leah phase back to human. Which was weird considering she was so angry at Sam. Maybe her want to be away from him was higher then her anger.

**Sam: Paul keep an eye out she might be coming your way. As for you Bella we will talk tomorrow. I am Alpha of this pack. I don't need you volunteering to talk to new pack members. **

**Bella: Oh shush. Don't pull your Alpha crap on me because it doesn't work. You don't think I know how it feels to be hurt? **

**Sam: Look you have no idea how dangerous this is **

**Bella: Seriously? I have no idea gee Sam . I'm done talking. **

I broke the connect and went back to my grams journal. I can't believe Sam.

" Bella you have company," Dad yelled from down stairs. I knew it was Leah I hear Paul howling outside.

" Hey Bella," Leah said as she opened my bedroom door.

" I wasn't sure you'd show up," I responding.

" I figured maybe you'd be more honest then Sam," she said.

" I don't know much about werewolves. I don't know much about witches or vampires either."

" That makes two of us," Leah mumbled.

I spent the next hour explaining what I knew to Leah. How I was destined for this just like she was destined to phase. She kept the questions down to a minimum , which I was thankful for. I told her about the up coming

Battle, that nobody knew when was happening.

Cobbled stones worn smooth by armies buildings on fire and spitting metals. The skies dark . People in clocks roaming the streets like they were floating. Parents grabbing young ones as the cloaked figures passed. A city that looked like it was at war.

It was like they were surveying the city . Like they caused all this. The farther down the street they walked the darker it got. Slowly the living were behind them and ahead of them were the dead.

Bodies scattered everywhere. One took off the hood of their cloaks and it was a female. She started to speak , " We have destroyed all the children of the moon. They are no longer a threat to us. "

The man next to her took his hood off and looked away with a smile on his face. " We still have a long way to go with getting rid of all our enemies. This is just the beginning. "

My eyes opened quickly and I looked away. I must of fallen asleep while study for that test. What the heck was that? The passed or was it just a dream?

I saw Paul and Leah looking at me intensely.

" What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

" I was sleeping. I had a dream. Oh guys its bad. I had a dream of what they did

Before. I think it's the Voltouri. They destroyed cities to get rid of their enemies. The children of the moon. They were proud of what they did. We need Sam to let the Cullen's help. We can't stop this by ourselves," I mumbled.

Paul was looking at Leah who was shaking uncontrollable. " Leah outside now," He said.

Leah jumped out the window and was phased before she touched the

Ground. Paul grabbed my phone and calling who I think is Sam. I hear him telling Sam what I just told him.

" Okay. Sam has agreed for them to help. He said he will call a meeting with us tomorrow night," Paul said as he put my cell phone down.

" Paul. They said that was only the beginning. " I said as I grabbed grams journal.

" You need sleep," Paul said sternly.

" How am I suppose to sleep? I saw a city in flames. I saw dead bodies. I have to stop this. I can't let these people die," I said.

I opened the journal to were I left off.

_Today during the covent gathering they were talking about a new witch in town. One that has an unique power. _

_FireTwirler. _

_A FireTwirler is a unique gift. One that takes a lot of time to master it. Only very talent witches can do this. It's difficult to control the flame and have it do what you want. _

_One of those just moved into town. our coven isn't too pleased with that. Saying this new witch will take us out. Only time will tell. _

_I think they are just making a big deal out of nothing. They are nervous because they don't know her or what she is capable of doing. Mother says its a good idea we keep an eye on her. _

I closed the journal. How is any of this helpful? Unless it is going to flat out say this is how you will defeat them, which it won't.

" What's wrong?" Paul asked.

" What is wrong? Seriously? A

Group of vampires want to destroy forks. This is all my fault. I should have stayed away from Edward, but I thought I loved him," I replied fighting back my tears. I have cried enough about Edward.

" You can't change the past," Paul said as he put his arms around me.

" Maybe I can help him. Maybe if I can find a way to make him human, he won't be crazy," I mumbled.

" Bella I don't like the sound of this. Then what if he becomes human? You are going become friends with him? I sure

As hell won't allow it." He continued to speak quietly, "Edward Cullen hurt you, Bella. He left you, he tore you apart, and he ruined you. He doesn't care about you anymore. Don't you remember? How could you want to save that?"

" You don't think I know that ? They want to destroy a whole town because they want me! Why not give them what they want, me," I asked.

" We won't allow it. Stop that crazy thinking. I'm your mate, and nothing will ever happen to you. " he said.

" You would let them destroy a town just to keep me safe?" I asked.

" If it meant you got to live then yes I would," he answered.

I stared at him not believing what he said, " Paul. If this battle comes down to us losing. Ill do what I have to . I will give myself to them. I need you to understand that. If we can't win this then there is no way on hell I will allow them to tear this town apart. Their are innocent child who live here I won't let them kill everyone," I said.

I looked him in the eyes and he looked so hurt, but he had to understand. If it meant me saving thousands of innocence I would do it in a heart beat.

" I don't like that idea one bit," he replied .

" We will call that Plan Z. " I said I smiled at him. Hoping to have lighten the mood.

He smiled back. Then he pulled me closer to him .He pushed my hair back to get a better look at my eyes. I looked up at his face, refusing to look away no matter how much my cheeks wanted to flush. Emmett would have loved that, Silly human emotion.

" Lets get something straight pretty girl. I will do everything in my power to keep your heart beating. There will be no plan Z. If I die, I am okay with that as log as you are still human," Paul spoke up.

" Lets not talk about this now," I said.

I wasn't expecting what he was going to do next. He leads in and kisses me. After about a few seconds he runs his fingers down my spine and I melt. I never felt this way with Edward, he always stopped the kissing after a few minutes. With Paul everything is so new. He kisses me with more urgency then before which surprises me. This is our first real kiss and everything feels so

Prefect.

He pulls away after what seemed like seconds but it had to be longer then that. I know my cheeks are a

Nice rosy color. He looks at me again. " I think it's time for you to go to

Sleep. You had a long day."

" Please don't go," I whispered. Suddenly I feel like I can't be apart from him.

" We both aren't going to fit on your bed," he chuckles. " Plus I need to be outside keeping an eye out. In here you distract me too much."

I chuckled," Fine Paul. I was thinking this weekend to have a normal girls night. No talk of witches, wolves, vampires , or the end of the world. Maybe having Jess, Angela and maybe Leah staying here."

" I think Leah may like that. She seemed to like talking to you," he said. " Sleep tight princess ." He kissed me on the forehead and was out the window.

Paul and I shared our first real kiss. All I knew is I had to do everything in my power to make sure plan Z never happened. I don't know how to make that happen but I had to make sure it didn't. I had to see where our relationship would bring us in the future. For once in my life I looked forward to growing old and gray with Paul. I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews you people seriously rock! Here's another chapter enjoy.

Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by rather quickly to my surprise. I haven't had a chance to really hang out with the pack

With all the homework and collage applications I was doing. At least it's Friday. The night of the girl sleep over.

Leah was already here helping with stuff in the living room.

" So your girls going to be okay?" Dad asked.

Leah snorted and I spoke ," Dad honesty. Leah is a werewolf, I'm a witch and Jake is going be outside protecting. I think we are good."

" I'll be at Billy's. Just a phone call away," he said.

Dad walked out the front door and Leah was laughing.

" Swear your dad thinks he can protect us against the rogue Cullen's?" She asked.

" You know how dads are with their only daughters," I responded just as the door bell rang.

I opened the door and there stood Jess and Angela with a bag.

" I can't believe we are doing a sleep over," Jess said excitedly.

They walked in and went to the living room. " Okay Ang, Jess this is my friend Leah," I said.

They all said their hellos and we sat down in the living room.

" So I brought movies. I have the notebook, Knight and Day, the Hang over," Jess said

" It doesn't matter, " I said.

" Either the Hang over or knight and day," Leah said.

" Okay we will start off with Knight and Day," Jess said.

I heard Jake outside howling. I rolled my eyes at Leah knowing full well his promise to not listen to her conversations were lies.

Bella: Seriously Jake you promised.

Jake: Oh like they know its a werewolf in your woods

Bella: You said you won't listen

Jake: you should know by now that I have to listen to make sure the rogue Cullen's dont show up.

Bella: Jake seriously I doubt they found a witch.

Sam: Actually I am certain they found witches . Carlisle called earlier saying he had word that there were some found dead

Bella: So what he killed them when they wouldn't reverse it?

Sam: That's my guess. There hasn't been any word from them. As far as we know they are somewhere in New Mexico

Paul: Pretty girl enjoy your girls night. We will worry about the other things tomorrow.

I looked at Leah she must of known I was talking to the pack . " Lee come help me carry in the junk food."

" What is going on?" She whispered.

" Alice and Edward are killing wishes. My guess is they won't reverse what I did," I whispered.

" So now what?" she asked.

" Paul said we will talk tomorrow as a pack," I said.

We carried the junk food in and turned on the movie. About half way through was when I heard Jake's howl. The warning howl. Leah jumped up and looked at me.

" Wow that dog sounds close," Jess said. The door bell rand and I looked at Leah.

Bella: Jake is that you

Paul: He isn't phased in. It's him. Victoria was spotted with a group of vampires in the area. We need you girls to get to the Rez.

I opened the door. " Jake what are you doing here?" I acted surprise.

" You girls want to come down to the Rez? We have a Bon fire going," Jake said.

That's when Jake looked Ang in the eyes and he had this goofy grin. He imprinted on her

Bella: So much for my normal night

Paul: Jake get it together man. Get them here now.

Bella: you know he can't hear you

Jake snapped out of it. Jess answered ," Sure."

" Ang, Jess this is Jake. He is one of Paul's friends , plus I have known him forever," I said.

" ah Hi," Jake said.

" I have an idea. Why doesn't Jake and Ange go in Angela's car and we will go in the truck," Leah said.

" Come on Jess," I grabbed Jess.

We hopped in my truck and I started the beast up.

" Bella move. Ill drive," Leah said.

I knew why she wanted to drive. So I could connect to the pack. I switched seats and sat next Jess.

Bella: Any update?

Sam: Paul is running along side the truck in the woods. As for Victoria we had her but she lost us the stupid water.

Bella: Any signs that the rogue Cullen's are with her?

Sam: we didn't catch their scent

" Did you see that huge dog ?" Jess asked.

Bella: Paul seriously?

" What dog?" Leah asked.

" He looked like he was on steroids. I have never seen a dog so big," she said.

Paul: I didn't think shed be able to see me .

Sam: Paul you know the rules. You run an extra shift

Paul: come on that's not fair

" I think your seeing things," Jess says.

Just then Leah slammed in the brakes. " What the hell," Jess said.

" Ah hell," Leah said.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

Paul: two vampires. It's not Victoria or the rogue Cullen's

Bella: Game plan?

Sam: Paul you stay out of sight. Bella you say the trucks acting weird. You and Jess go to Angela's car. Paul you follow them. Leah and Jake stay with the truck.

Bella: that's not going work. They want me.

Paul: damn it bella. Listen for once.

" The truck is acting up again. Why don't Leah and Jake stay here with the truck and we can go to La Push in Angela car?" I suggest.

" Ah sure ," Jess said.

Paul: picked up scent of Edward. Send Embry , Jared this way.

Bella: I can help

Sam: Bella no go with the girls now

Jess started walking back to Angela. " It's two they don't know , but Paul caught fresh smell of Edward. Guess he isn't in New Mexico. "

" Alright. " Leah said. I got out of the truck and walked toward Angela truck.

I didn't get far when Paul jumped next to me growling at Edward.

" Lovely. How are we explaining this to them you stupid moron," I said towards Edward.

" Im not the one who won't call off her guard dogs," Edward said.

" Oh your eyes are black. So that means you can't get that spell lifted?" I asked.

Bella: I think nows a good time for the whole pack to be here.

Sam: Almost there

" They couldn't. I need a witch just as powerful as you . Which makes it difficult to find," he said.

" So Alice killed them?" I asked.

" No . It seems my new partner has. I think you will remember her, Victoria. Alice had to take care of some business," Edward said.

" what do you want?" I asked.

" It seems your packs too late. ," Edward said.

I looked behind him to see Victoria holding on to Jess and another guy holding Angela. I turned around to see Jake and Leah fighting those two random vampires. He looked up and saw Angela.

" What do you want?" I asked

" You," he said.

I looked at my two friends then back at Jake who was trying to make his way over here. I looked at Paul.

Paul: Don't you dare make a trade with him . We can fix this

Sam: Less then a minute away.

" So what is your decision? You come with me willingly or your friends are dead," Edward said.

" Who knew you had the ability to be an evil jackass," I said.

" It isn't lady like to cuss and talk back. You want ur friends alive we take you," he said.

" See I don't think so. The whole packs here am your out numbered. Even if the pack wasn't here I could take you down. See I learned a new trick" I said.

" Your pack won't be fast enough if I tell Victoria to snap their necks," he said.

"Make them see what cannot be; flames that leap to make them flee," I spoke.

Just as Victoria dropped both friends Jake was there to grab them. Paul was in front of me as himself. He pulled me into a hug.

" We need to go now. I don't know how long that's going last," I whispered. Jake had Angela in her car and Leah had Jess in their car.

" Leah and Jake ride with Angela and Jess. Paul drive the truck with Bella. Jared Embry and I will follow," Sam barked out orders.

" What the hell is going on?" Jess asked.

" Bella some help? Can't you make her forget?" Leah asked.

" I guess. " I said unsure of what to say .

" Well think of a spell on the way back to the Res," Sam barked out.

Everyone took off. Paul handed me his cell phone and opened up notepad. " Write it on there"

" Can I have my hand back?" I asked.

" No you crazy girl. I saw the look in your eyes . You were going turn yourself to him," he said.

" No I made him think I would. I knew Sam and them would get there an I'd say the words to a spell and they would grab Jess and Ange," I replied.

" Well now we know they are working together. We just need for you , Sam, Emily and I to go to the other tribe in get their pack on our side," Paul said.

" Even if we have all these wolves and vampires on our side it's useless if I can't break their shield and have you guys shield," I said.

" You just caused vampires to see flames coming at them. You got that from the top of your head," Paul said.

" No I didn't. I read it the other night looking through the book of spells," I mumbled.

" It doesn't matter . When are you going to realize that, you are stronger then you think. You took on vampire when you were human . You survived a vampire bite. You survived a break up. You survived being mated with a wolf and becoming a witch," Paul said.

I saw the sign welcome to La Push and it didn't make me feel safe like it had before. It proves that Edward doesn't care if humans know their existence . Which means he probably doesn't care about the treaty, like it matter he broke it. I think after tonight I will have no problem taking him out.

I wanted to save him, but there isn't much hope for that. He is working with Victoria and Alice is probably telling those Italian vampires all about us. We probably didn't have long until they came here.

We pulled up to Emily's house and I thought how awkward Leah must feel having to be here. She still didn't like being around Sam, and wants me to try to break their imprint bond.

" Do you have it?" Sam asked.

" Yeah. So is it for both of them or Just Jess?" I asked.

" Jake?" Sam asked.

" Just Jess. I explained things in the car to Angela . She is surprisingly taking it a lot better then I thought. As for Jess she is freaking out and Leah threaten to knock her out if she didn't shut up," Jake said.

I chuckled and walked over to the car. " Leah I got this" I said smiling.

" Are you going to explain what the hell is going on with you freaks?" She asked.

I looked her in the eyes , " "Powers I invoke Which light in darkness hold

I am praying now to Thee To take from you the memory What once was revealed Forgotten shall be."

I stared at her and she looked at me. Her expression had changed from distress to normal. " What's going on."

" You hit your head. We are La Push at the bonfire remember?" I asked. I felt bad lying to her but it protects her.

" Oh," She said rubbing her head.

I helped her out if the car and walked into Sam's. I saw the whole pack in the small house. Sam stood next to Emily holding her closely. Leah was in the living room sitting next to Seth not looking in the kitchen. My guess Sam told her she had to stay.

Jake and Angela were on the love seat , whispering. I never seen him so happy. Jared was on the phone , probably talking to Kim.

Paul was watching me with a smile on his face. " Come here pretty girl." He said.

I walked over and he pulled me into a hug. That's when I was pulled into a premonition.

It was the day of the fight. I saw the pack, both packs. I saw the Cullen's trying to talk to the cloak figures. I saw myself and Paul standing next to me.

The fight began and I tried desperately to break their shield . I saw Paul being thrown to the ground and Edward being the one to do it.

" This is your fault. You had to have things the hard way," Edward yelled at me.

I saw myself standing there and crying. Why wasn't I stopping him? Why wasn't Paul fighting back. Paul looked me in the eyes let out a painful howl and closed his eyes. I fell to the ground.

I pulled away from Paul in tears. He dies? Why did I stop Edward? Leah looked over at me and got up.

" what did you see?" Paul demanded.

" Maybe a little louder so Jess hears," Leah says.

" I don't want to talk about it," I said trying to catch my breath.

" Bella," Paul said softer this time.

" Leah, Paul, Bella outside," Sam said.

Once outside I looked up at the stars. Fate is just plain old rude.

" I saw the battle. Not the whole battle, but a chunk of it. I saw us and the other pack. The Cullen's and other vampire on our side. I saw it start and Edward killed Paul. I just stood there and watch. Why didn't I stop it?" I asked crying.

Paul looked at me and he was shaking real bad. He took off to the woods. I knew he was upset. Leah pulled me in a hug .

" We won't let it happen. You saw this for a reason. You can change it, just like you changed it before with dad," Leah said.

" Why did I freeze up. I could have stopped Edward," I whispered .

I looked over to see the whole standing by the back door. I knew they heard. Leah let me go and turned around.

" Seriously you morons. Go away. Paul went for a run, I suggest you all don't phase in and bother him," Leah said.

The pack looked at Sam who just nodded his head in agreement.

" Do you think Jess and Ange can stay here? I'm going take Bella back to my house," Leah said .

" Yeah that is fine," Emily spoke up.

" Come on Bella. We can talk at my house where the pack won't be listening," Leah said as she pulled Me around the house.

" He is going do something stupid," I said.

" Yeah. My guess is he is going after Edward," Leah spoke up.

" I am not going to listen in on him. He deserves his privacy, and I don't think he will go up against Edward, right now," I said.

I heard Paul's howl. How was it that fate put us together and take us apart. We had to destroy Volturi . There was no turning me in to Edward. I would take him out before he took out my mate.

" We need to go to the Makah tribe , and get them to agree to work with you guys." I said.

" Yeah. That's the hard part," Leah said.

We walked the rest of the walk was in silence. My heart was breaking. I didn't know how I was stopping that from coming true. It's just something else to add to my list of things to figure out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys... heres a chapter... I am not really happy with it, but its the best I have right now... ENJOY

Chapter 12

Paul had been distanced from me . When he was near me he barely said anything. He hardly ever smiled and was taking a lot of shifts patrolling the area. If I had known my girl sleep over would have turned out this way. I defiantly wouldn't have had it. Now that I know he dies I have to do everything in my power to keep him safe.

Today was the day we go to the Makah tribe and see if we can convince them to work with us. I saw they were there for the battle but I didn't see if it took a lot to agree . Especially to get them to agree to work beside vampires, yeah that is going be hard. It isn't the whole pack going. Sam thought to keep majority of them in La Push. It's just Sam, Emily, Jake, Paul and I .

It was going be a quiet ride, Paul wasn't much of a talker and even though Sam has tried to help it was useless after I told him what I saw. It broke my heart he wasn't calling me pretty girl or princess. It broke my heart he wouldn't hold my hand.

" Paul, you have to talk to Bella," Sam said.

" Say what? I'm sorry I die," Paul said.

" Damn it Paul. We can change what I saw," I said from behind.

" Bella you showed Sam what you saw. I saw. I saw you fall to your knees in tears," Paul said looking at the ground.

" Paul, I will kill Edward," I whispered.

He looked up at me, " You say that now, but you didn't then."

" There has to be a reason why I froze," I said .

" You let your ex kill me. Your ex who broke you, your ex who is evil, kill me. The one person who is your soulmate, how do you think that makes me feel?" he said.

" I didn't let anybody do anything. You act like I handed you to him on a gold platter. I didn't. I can't control what my future self does," I said through the tears.

" Paul lay off," Sam commanded.

" Or else what?" Paul threaten.

" Or else I am going turn you into a toad," I snapped.

" You wouldn't dare ," Paul challenged.

" How much you willing to bet?" I asked.

He hasn't blinked and was staring at me. His expression was hard and he looked like he wanted to fight. I saw his body shaking uncontrollable and Jake slowly started to move in front of me. Which caused Paul to growl.

" My imprint doesn't need you protecting her," he said.

" Well you sure as hell aren't. How many days were you suppose to watch her house and you haven't? You have been having Embry," Jake said. I was hurt when Jake said that. I know it's the truth but it still sucks.

" Paul we have to go. Are you coming or staying?" Sam asked.

" Coming," He said.

I walked over to the truck and got in. I wast sure if Paul was coming with Jake and I are going with Emily and Sam. I knew this was hard on him but how does he think it is on me?

Jake walked over to the drivers seat and started my beast up. He put her in gear and we starting going. I guess that answered my question. I opened grams journal and figured I get some reading in.

_A wise man once said that the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he was someone else. Maybe the devil is in vampires. Maybe there is no such thing as a good vampire. I'm starting to think that._

_All the good my mother placed in my adopted brother and he is just as evil as ever. She tried everything to make him good but spells are useless when they have a shield._

_He is never by himself when they come to Forks that's what makes it worse. Mom thinks we can separate them, but I don't. I think it's a lost cause. I have come to the conclusion there is no such thing as a good vampire._

_It's better to learn that now, then waste your time trying to save a creature that's not able to be saved._

" Jake, do you believe some vampires are good?" I asked.

" I think maybe there is a chance there are some good vampires, but most of them of evil. Why do you ask?" He asked

"Gram says A wise man once said that the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he was someone else. Maybe the devil is in vampires. Maybe there is no such thing as a good vampire," I said.

"Well you know we are enemies, so in my eyes I don't think there is any thing good about vampires. After seeing Jasper, Emmett, and Rose fighting against their family, I think maybe there are a few good guys." He said.

"Do you think Paul will ever forgive me?" I asked. It broke my heart, that we were having problems.

"I think Paul needs to get over himself. If he saw himself die, then why wouldn't want to spend time with his imprint? I don't ever want to be away from Angela, but right now I have to. It sucks. I feel like half of me is missing. Thats why I can't understand why he wants to be away from you," Jake answered honesty

I went back to reading. I didn't want to talk about the imprint anymore.

_I know its wrong saying the devil is in every vampire, that may not even be true. The devil use to be gods angel that fell from the top, so who is to say he isn't trying to control the vampires. Who knows? Mother just needs to give up on him and focus on what she has in front of her. If he doesn't want to be saved then he can't be. Why waste time if a cure ?_

" Bells, we are here," Jake said.

I watched as Sam helped Emily out of their truck and Paul stood off to the side taking in the scenery. I know he was just trying to ignore me. I knew he felt the pull towards me because I felt it towards him. All I wanted to do was feel him holding my hand. Instead I get the cold shoulder.

" Ready?" Sam asked looking at me.

I gave a weak smile, " I suppose."

I walked behind Sam, Paul and Emily. Jake walked next to me looking around . Their reservation was like La Push. Dirt roads and small houses off the roads. There was a beach that looked to be covered with rocks. There was a boy and a girl standing off by the shore skipping rocks.

They had to be 13 . He was teaching her how to do it and when she tried the rock wouldn't skipped. Shed laugh and he'd show her again. I wish I could be carefree like that. He probably won't be that way for long. If he has the wolf gene it's only a matter of time.

A matter of time he phases and the possibility of him not imprinting on her or even worse hurting her like Sam hurt Emily. I shook my head and kept walking. Nothing is what it seems to be.

" Bella," Jake said.

" Huh?" I asked feeling stupid. I saw we were at an old building. Must be where we are meeting the other Alpha at.

" Sam was just asking you if your connected with the pack," Jake said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I was day dreaming," I answered.

Paul stared at me for a minute then toward into the direction I was looking. He probably saw the guy and girl and his expression softened. The was the first time in a while that I saw he wasn't mad at me.

" Next time keep up. We aren't on our land," Paul ordered out .

I rolled my eyes ," Like you care what happens to me."

" You know that's not true Isabella," Paul growled out .

" Oh now it's Isabella? " I asked.

" Im your mate. I'll call you what I want," he growled as he shook.

" Cats are cunning cats are wise cats can rise make him into a cat," I chanted quietly.

Where Paul once stood was a cute little fluffy cat. Jacob busted out laughing and Sam tried his hardest not to laugh.

" Bella you can't keep him like that," Sam said between the laughing.

" Why not? This Paul is way quieter then normal Paul," I said.

Cat Paul was hissing at me and I stuck my tongue out.

" Bella we are meeting the other pack and you pick to turn Paul into a cat," Sam said.

" Well he was talking to me like owned me," I snapped.

Jake was now on the ground laughing . " Bella" Sam said.

" Sam," I repeated.

" Ugh fine. This harmless spell I now negate, Return things to their rightful state," I said.

Now Paul was back to himself giving me a nasty look. " Don't to dare turn me into anything again."

" Don't make threats," I snapped and walked to the doors. " Are you people coming?"

They followed me into the building. It smelled old. The wood creaked as the pack walked on the floor.

" Hi, how may I help you," asked a young blonde lady . She was checking Paul out.

Sam answered before I could speak, " We are here meeting with Lee." He sounded so professional and all I wanted to do was beat up the girl batting her eyes at Paul.

" Slut," I mumbled low enough that only the boys could hear.

" Oh someone a little jealous?" Paul asked.

" I'd watch your mouth if I was you," I mumbled as I took a seat next to Sam. I knew if I next to Paul I'd be too temped to kick him.

" Lee will be here shortly," the lady said before exiting the room.

" Check in on the pack," Sam said.

I rolled my eyes. That is probably the only reason he wanted me here. So he knew what his pups were up too.

Bella: Whose phased in?

Leah: Everyone. Just running patrol like Sam told us.

Bella: Well. The meeting hasn't started the other pack Alpha is running late. I turned Paul into a kitten because he was annoying me.

Embry: What? Seriously? Damn it Sam should have let me come

Bella: oh he is here ill check in a little later

I watched as four man filled into the room. Mostly dressed like our pack did except they had cut offs and man flip flops. Their hair was cut short and they all have six packs and tan.

" Hi I am Lee. The alpha of these boys," Lee said . He stood in the middle ad was slightly taller then the other boys. He looked to be a little bit older then Sam but who could really tell.

The boy standing next to him who was maybe an inch shorter spoke next ," The names Garrett." He must be their beta.

Next was a man whose hair was in a Mohawk ," My names Chad."

The last person name is Will. He didn't look like he wanted to be here.

" Your pack only consist of four members," I asked.

Lee looked at me and then at our pack ," No two are out running patrol."

" So you have six members?" I asked.

" Who are you?" He asked rudely.

That caused Paul to growl and stand up. " Nobody talks to my imprint rudely."

" Oh now your going open your mouth and defend me? Wasn't it you outside acting like you owned?" I asked.

" Bella," Sam gave me a warning.

" Im here not because I am that big idiots imprint. I am here because I'm an asset to my pack. I am a power witch who has the power to see the future and the past. I am here to help good make sure evil doesn't take over our world," I said.

" Oh okay then," Lee said quietly.

Leah: Bella.

Bella: In the meeting with their Jerk off alpha. I swear I may turn him into a cat

Leah: we have a slight issue. It seems we have somebody at first beach causing issues.

Bella: Someone as in human or vampire or wolf?

Leah: Shes defiantly human.

Bella: Well spit it out.

Leah: oh bitch Bella is out to play

Bella: Seriously? These people are staring at me like I am mental

Leah: Well you'd have to be if Paul imprinted on you.

Embry: Leah . Shut up. Look Bella Lauren's here causing problems. She's asking everyone where Paul's at

Bella: So? Tell her to leave

Leah: I tried it isn't that simple Bella. I wish it was. I was going drag her out of here but I can't.

Bella: What do you mean you can't.

Leah: She has two heart beats

Bella: well that doesn't mean it's Paul's

Jared: I said the same thing

I looked down at Paul and he better hope to god it isn't his.

" Seriously Bella are you with us today?" Sam asked.

" Maybe. I don't know." I mumbled.

" What's wrong with her?" Asked Garrett.

" It seems fate has a funny way of screwing good people over," I said.

" Bella what's wrong?" Sam asked with a concerned look.

" What's wrong is now I know why I let Edward kill that mutt of mine," I said with much hatred in my voice. Edward didn't even break my heart like Paul has.

" What could I have possible done now? I'm not even sitting near you," Paul answered.

I decided to ignore him. This wasn't the time or place, and in my heart I knew he was stupid enough to make Lauren pregnant. About two hours later the meeting ended. They talked about everything . I sort of paid attention but not really my mind was somewhere else.

" Paul we need to talk. In the truck," I said.

" Fine," He mumbled .

" Jake who you going with?" I asked.

" Well I'll drive your truck while you and Bella talk. That way Paul doesn't crash," Jake answered.

I just nodded.

Bella: Meetings over

Leah: Shes on Paul's porch Embry keeping an eye on her.

Bella: Lovely . What am I suppose to do if it is his?

Jared: Cut off his manhood .

Bella: No seriously.

Leah: deep down Bella you know it isn't his.

We sat in the truck ass quiet as Jake put her in gear. I sighed. This was going to be an awkward conversation. I wasn't so sure that Paul and Jake wouldn't phase in here and have it out with each other. Paul has a lot of problems, and I don't know why he even imprinted on me

" Paul. Lauren is on your front porch, waiting for you," I mumbled.

" Well I don't care. You know she means nothing to me," Paul said.

" I understand that . Leah tried kicking her out of La Push until she heard two heart beats," I whispered.

Paul exhaled and didn't say anything right away. He just looked out the window. Which was actually making me more mad then him saying something.

" Are you going say anything?" I asked.

" What could I possible say to make this situation better? Seriously this has been a hell of an imprint . I'm too hot headed and your miss goody two shoes," Paul said.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" You have only kissed a boy . Here I am La Push man whore and one of my whores is on my porch and telling me she's pregnant and it's mine. It isn't even mine. She is just trying to trap someone into it, and if it means bringing you down then she will do it, " He asked.

I blushed and looked at my lap. He was right. " So what if it is yours?" I mumbled.

" It's not," He said.

" How do you know? Did you have protective sex with her every single time?" I asked a little louder then I should have.

" Im not that stupid Isabella. ," he said. the way he called me Isabella was annoying. He said it with such annoyance.

" Stop calling me that damn it. I never thought I'd say this but I miss you calling me princess and pretty girl," I mumbled.

Paul chuckled, " This is one screwed up relationship we have."

The rest of the road was quiet. He held onto my hand and for once I had a slight smile on my face. It was nice having him back now we have t o deal with the Lauren issue. This was just getting annoy. We made it back to La Push where Sam said he wants everyone to meet at his house in a hour to talk about how our meeting went.

Paul and I of course walked to his house to make Lauren leave.

Bella: She still there?

Leah: Yeah I gave Embry a break. She was talking on her phone earlier, and sounded worry.

Bella: It isn't Pauls.

We arrived at his house to see Lauren texting on her phone. Paul still had a tight grip on my hand. I took a deep breath.

"About damn time," Lauren said snotty. I chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk along," She said looking at me. I gave her a grin.

"Not happening," Paul said,

"Fine. I am pregnant you idiot," Lauren said.

"Your the idiot if you think its his," I snapped.

"He is the only one I have been with," She replied.

"Liar," I mumbled.

"Excuse me," she said snotty.

"Please everyone knows you were doing Mike too. Did you just pick Paul to try to make him break up with me, because sunshine that isn't happening," I said.

"Believe what you want. Its Pauls," Lauren said.

"Lauren, I will make this real simple for you. That child isn't mine, and even if it was I would never want anything to do with you. You are an awful human being," Paul said.

"You'll regret this," Lauren said as she stomped away.

I am sure I won't regret it one bit, the fact she walked out of here on her own , she as lucky. I thought this would have been a lot worse then what it is. Paul gave me a kiss on the cheek .

"Princess it is just you and I. It will always be you and I. Remember that. I will always be there for you not matter what," Paul said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys.. Thanks again fr your reviews.. I am playing with an idea. I am thinking about doing an outtake of Edward changing Isaac ( Bella's grams adopted brother) I dk what do you folks think? I am so sorry guys! I haven't realized it has been so dang long since I updated I have been crazy busy. Please forgiveme!

Chapter 13

I felt like I was never going to fall asleep, which seemed to happen a lot lately. My mind just didn't want to shut off. I sighed and rolled over again. Maybe after whenever this battle is coming I will be about to sleep. It has been over a week since Lauren said she was knocked up with Paul's baby. She hadn't told anyone in the school she was pregnant, which makes me think she was lying, or maybe she just doesn't want people to know she is pregnant. Paul hasn't brought that up all week. It was mostly battle talk this week. Sam said the the pack would be coming down sometime soon.

Paul has me on this schedule where I am basically study this book. trying to learn everything possible. It is actually quite boring. Nobody has heard from Edward since a week ago, which means he is probably in Italy. The only good thing is Alice won't be able to see the out come. I grabbed my notebook and started writing ideas down, just like Sam had asked me to do. He wanted me to work on breaking the shied, which I still had no idea how I was going to do that. Even if I managed to do that there was still that problem of if it will last long.

I think if I can find a spell to send Alice a fact vision that maybe to our advantage. Maybe one where I am not with the pack, and standing in my house. That way they think I will be unguarded, if only I could change the wolves smell, so the vampires couldn't smell them. That is something I will have to try.

Leah: Bella, is Paul with you?

Bella: Nope. Hasn't been all day why?

Sam: He hasn't been at La Push all day

Bella: Okay well that doesn't mean something bad happened, plus if something bad happened I would have fault it.

Leah: See Sam I told you

Sam: Leah , I want you and Bella at my house

Bella: What why?

Sam: Until we find Paul I want Bella at La Push, and Leah since you are on Bella watch its your duty to get her here

Bella: I hate when he says Duty

Jared: He likes to suck the fun out of everything.

Bella: Sammy I have an Idea. I think I can put a glamour on your house. Like it will look like a normal house, but only Pack members, and imprints can walk through. I was thinking maybe we could put a few bedrooms back there, and another bathroom, and maybe a meeting room.

Sam: What were you suppose to be working on?

Bella: Oh Sam. I have ideas for that too, but whats wrong with that idea?

Sam: Leah don't make me use the command

I rolled my eyes and waited for Leah to phase and come up the stairs to my bedroom. Swear Sam worried too much, I know this will be a big deal but damn give me a break. Haven't I been doing good trying to control this growing power in me? I know I can't do much but that is still better then not being able to protect myself.

"Ready Shawty," Leah asked.

"Seriously?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my back pack and placed grams diary in it and some other things we may need. I grabbed some extra clothes just in case. I looked around and it didn't look like I had forgot anything.

"It isn't my fault your ex is a sociopath and mines over protective," Leah said. I chuckled.

"You are completely right, he is a sociopath. You know he once said, im the worlds best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my smile. You are right in so many ways, Lee," I said

"Bee I think we are good enough friends that I can tell you something, right? Without you getting mad?" She asked.

I throw the truck keys at her and she caught them. "Yeah."

"I think you were an idiot to stay with someone who had the capability of killing you," She spoke honesty.

"Well if we are being honest then I shouldn't be with anyone then. Yeah Edward could kill me, but so could any normal guy as well. I know what you mean about Edward though, I was stupid. I thought he was everything I ever wanted then some. He had his moments of being special guy, and I don't know how I missed all the signs that he was truly evil. I can beat myself up about it, but I still missed all the signs. I let all these innocent people get killed because of him," I mumbled as I locked the front door and walked towards my truck.

It was becoming a habit of having other people drive it. Leah said it was easier for her to drive it will I looked out the window, it gave her something to do. I got up in my beast and waited for her to purr to life. Jake may hate this old thing, but I like it. I don't know what it is about it. It is a classic.

"He dazzled you," Leah finally spoke up.

" He saved me multiple times. He saved me from the van killing me. He saved me from those guys when the girls and I went shopping. He saved me from James, and now all of a sudden he is working with Victoria? How does any of this make sense?" I asked.

She sighed, "Look Bella he was always evil, this isn't something that happened over night. You can't beat yourself up. You just have to fix it. We have to kill him its plain and simple."

"You think I Don't know that. We have to kill him, Alice, a girl who was a sister to me, and now some Italian vampires. I get that trust me I get it, but it doesn't change the fact that I am beating myself up about this. Where the hell is Paul?" I asked. Suddenly really annoyed he hasn't phased in all day.

"Who knows with him," she said.

I closed my eyes and listened into the packs conversations. Surprisingly it had no useful information. Jared is being a perv again, and Embry is egging him on. It is really scary to be in the mind of a bunch of teenage boys. If it isn't about food it is about sex.

"Hey Bee," Leah said.

I looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"When the time comes, do you think you can really kill Edward?" She asked.

I glance down at my phone to see the time, almost eight pm. Paul should have called by now. "I have to. When it comes to the pack or him, its him who will lose. Its not just vengeance in me destroying him, he will have to answer to someone higher up then me. He will have to pay for all the wrong he did."

"So you seeing Paul dying, won't happen?" She asked.

"I sure as hell plan to make it stop. I won't let Edward do that to someone I love. He is playing on borrowed time now," I answered.

Leah went back to watching the road as she drove and I opened my grams book. I was almost done with this one.

In her dreams whispers taunt her. They chant mean things to scare her. Every morning she wakes with those memories of her dreams. Voices telling her that she is going to die. That is the only way to save her town, for her to die. The gypsy told ma this today. It could have many meanings, but I think we both know what it means. We can try to change what it means, but I think in the end if someone is destined to die, it is going to happen. It brings back that awful word, Sacrifice. It refers to me, or so ma thinks. I die to save the town. I guess it is true, I will end up sacrificing myself so my grand baby can be born and follow her destined. It could also mean my grand baby is going have to sacrifice herself to save the innocent.

Dreams speak to you, hopefully you listen to what they tell you. There maybe clues in your dreams.

I went to flip the page but was pulled into a vision. I was standing off to the side next to the wolf Paul. There in the middle was Quil . He was on the floor screaming out in pain. I watched as he slowly started to phase into his wolf. There was something different though. We were in the woods, and it was quiet. Too quiet for it being day time. The pack was on high alert. I was being guarded by two wolves. Paul, and Leah, and we were not on La Push land that much I knew.

"Quil phases next. This is different though. We aren't on La Push land, I dont know where we are, or why we are there. All I know is you and Paul are guarding me. The pack is on high alert, and I don't think it is because Quil Phases," I said as we pull into Sam and Emily's place.

"Okay, that isnt much help," Leah said.

" I know. I can tell you what Quil's wolf will look like. He is chocolate-brown, lighter over the face." I said.

" Well at least we know whose next. Hopefully it stops with him," Leah said.

" It won't. I have a feeling there are a few more to change," I mumbled . It was a feeling I had . I couldn't explain it even though I wish I could.

We got out of my beast ad walked to Emily's house. I knew it was still slightly uncomfortable for Leah to be there buy she was trying to forgive. She didn't want to be this cold hearted person but she wasn't sure how to forgive family for being with the man she thought shed be with forever.

I sighed as I followed behind her. Emily was in the kitchen baking a cake. Which means Sam caught a trail and she's trying to keep herself busy. There were already a few dozen chocolate chip cookies on the counter and a few dozen cup cakes.

" What's up Em?" I asked as I grabbed a cookie. Leah sat at the table picking at get nails.

" Sam thinks they caught a trail of Victoria and an unknown vampire. That's where most of the pack is besides Leah, Seth and Paul," Emily said.

" Any word from Paul?" I asked.

Emily looked up and shook her head. " Nope. I'm sure it's nothing."

" Me too. I would feel it if he was in trouble ," I said.

" Seth outside patrolling?" Leah finally spoke up.

" Yeah Sam figured if you were coming and Seth was out back we should be good. Angela and Kim are suppose to be coming down," Emily said.

" I have an awesome idea. I think I can glamour your house, if you let me. I can make it so only pack members, imprints can walk through the wall to a part of a house. Like maybe a meeting room, and a few bedrooms and Bathrooms," I spoke up.

" Really? I guess that would be nice not to have meetings in my small kitchen," Emily said as she sat across from Leah.

" Yeah. I mean it won't be like a lot of bedrooms. Since you already have three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I was thinking maybe two additional bed rooms and another bathroom ?" I asked.

" I guess that would be nice. Especially if the imprints will be staying over. I'm sure Sam will like the meeting room idea," Emily said.

Sam: Bella you listening.

Bella: Yes Sir

Sam: Okay. I am guessing you guys made it towards Emily's with no problems.

Bella: Yup. All good here . How's it out there

Sam: It seems Victoria has an unknown vampire working with her. He has blonde hair and a leather jacket. He is just as good as she is in getting away.

Bella: weird. I wonder where she picked him up.

Sam: I don't know maybe you know him?

Sam showed me the image of Victoria and the vampire she was with and my heart nearly stopped. This didn't make any sense.

Bella: that can't be. You must of saw it wrong.

Sam: Who is he?

Bella : Someone who was destroyed last year . James.

Sam: You are to stay on La Push. You are no longer safe in Forks.

Bella: how's it possible he is alive I saw the Cullens destroy him. He bit me and Alice took his head off. I saw the fire.

Sam: Bella you need to breath. You can't get worked up. Just breath.

Bella: You don't understand Sam. He is gifted he is a tracker . If he is still alive then why does Victoria still want me dead. Why did they pretend to kill him?

Sam: I don't have these answers but we will have a meeting with Carlisle.

Bella: we need to find Paul now. Have you been to his house?

Embry: Yeah no sign of him followed a trail but it was old and lead to nowhere. His truck isn't at his house .

Jake: I was in Forks early checking on Ang. I haven't seen him either.

Bella: Alright. Well I am his imprint I am connect to him, right?

Sam: Yes you two are bonded. Why?

Bella: Well I need something of his to help me do a locator spell. Since I am his imprint I am the best thing to use. Although since I am freaking out shouldn't he be able to sense that?

Sam: I can sense when Emily is hurt, but not when she is freaked out

Bella: Yeah but we aren't you two. We are different. I am a witch so he should feel my emotions .

Jake: I don't know Bella.

Bella: Shut up Jakey or I will show Ang those pictures of when we were little and your sisters dressed you up as a girl .

Embry: I want to see those

Jake: There goes my man hood.

Seth: did you ever have any man hood?

Sam: Enough

I stopped listening and started looking for the spell book.

" What's wrong?" Leah asked as I tried to stay strong . I knew I was a power witch and all but James scares me.

" That vampire they didn't know who he was. Sam showed me. It's one I thought Edward and Alice killed but they didn't. Which makes no sense . So for the rest of the Cullen's to believe he was dead means someone put that thought in their heads . Of course I was slightly out of it so who knows what I actually saw, but if Edward and Alice wanted me like them why wouldn't they let me change?" I asked.

Leah spoke up," So this James is still alive. Victoria still wants you and now we dot have any idea what this battle will be now."

I shook my head ." I don't know Leah. I was the slight bit worried before but now I am. If there is somebody who can make us see things that aren't there then what if my shield isn't enough?" I asked.

I finally find my book and sighed . For once I was nervous and scared. I needed to find Paul. I needed to figure out how to stop all this from happening

" I don't mean to bring up something but I was watching the news earlier and thought nothing of it but maybe something super natural is involved," Emily said.

I looked up , " What?"

" Theres been a lot of teenagers going missing . Some from here but not a lot mostly from Seattle and some towns in between," Emily spoke up.

" Does Sam know?" Leah asked.

" I didn't bring it up because I didn't thin anything of it, " Emily said.

" Alright ill phase . Bella work on finding Paul ," Leah ordered.

I stood up and got a bowl and placed water in it.

" Emily do you have four candles around here? I didn't grab any," I asked.

She stood up and went to the closet where she pulled out four candles . I smiled and put them on the table with the water in the middle. I lite the candles as the book said to do. I took a deep breath trying to clear my mind of all the recent news.

I opened my eyes back up and looked at the water as I began to chant , " "Let the water reveal to me the location of Paul Let the water show me where he is." I did that four times before I got a pictures of a location.

He was in the middle of the woods just laying down in the woods looking up at the sky. He seemed to be in such peace. I didn't understand what I was seeing. I didn't know how to get there. I thought it'd give me a name of the location not a picture of him.

I stared at it as he gaze up in the sky. He reached in his phone and picked out his cell phone . It looked like he was ignoring the call. He stood up and started walking towards a beat up cabin. It looked as if the wind could blow it down and I knew for sure it wasn't his house. I watched as the boards creaked under his weight.

" Any idea where that's at?" I asked Emily.

" No but I am not in the wood as much as the boys are," Emily answered.

" Leah," I said. I didn't need to shout I knew she could hear me .

" What's wrong B? I just filled Sam in and he is on his way," Leah asked.

" Look at the bowl. Any idea where this may be?" I asked hopeful.

" Paul is there?" she asked.

" Yeah ," I said as I grabbed my phone and called him again.

I watched as he picked it up and put it back down. I started a new text .

I thought we were through with the bull shit? Ignoring my phone calls. I know where you are at. An old cabin. See you soon.

" Emily, Bella, Leah?" Sam shouted from out back.

" In here Sammy," I answered.

" Bella this is serious now. I set up a meeting with Carlisle on the treaty line tonight. I haven't decided if you will be there or not," Sam said.

" You haven't decided? Who are you to decide where I am going or not? You aren't my mate," I said.

" That is right I am not your mate. Nobody knows where that dumbass ran off to this time, but if James is around you need to stay here. I want you to put up protection spells on this house," He ordered.

" Sammy I don't think those exist. If they did don't you think I'd have my house with them? There are herbs to keep evil away , but I don't know if that actually works. I can try to think of something. I want to be there tonight. I need to be there as for my dumb ass mate. I found him. Look in the bowl of water. Where is this?" I asked.

I grabbed my note book under glamour I wrote protection spell.

" I know where it's at. " Sam said as he ran his hand though his hair

The rest of the pack came in and I smiled. They all looked so tired. I needed to start the glamour maybe add more then two bedrooms.

" What's up boss man?" Jared asked through a yawn.

" Found Paul. I need to get him," I answered .

" Where Bells?" jake asked.

" Remember that old cabin we came across last week? The one Paul said he bought and is fixing it up for the future," Sam asked.

Everyone looked at me and back at Sam. " What?" I asked.

" Sam he is going be so mad when he hears she found out. It was a surprise," Embry said.

" What?" I repeated.

Jake looked over at Sam who nodded. " Okay Bells. You see Paul got this cabin for cheap. Almost free actually. He is rebuilding it, running plumbing , and power to that old cabin . Well it was for your and his future."

" And I just ruin the surprise," I said.

" Who knew Paul could be sweet?" Emily asked. I chuckled.

" I need to know where it's at. I'm going try to teleport there. It's quicker ," I said.

" Pack member goes with you," Sam said .

" Who Sammy? Jared is waiting for Kim. Jakey waiting for Ang you are wiTh Emily. Everyone else is exhausted . I am fine," I said.

" You stupid stubborn Female," Paul said from behind me. I turned around to face him. " When will you listen? You aren't to be wondering off by yourself . Especially teleport. You barely make it from your room to the kitchen . Let alone somewhere you have never been before."

" You moron. I have been worried about you all day. " I said not moving.

" Well I guess the cats out of the bag. I got us a cabin for the future. I actually sold my other house." He said. " I'll be staying here ."

" See Sammy let me glamour the house. If I do it through that wall then I can add a few more bed rooms, bathrooms , and a meeting room," I said.

" The two spare bedrooms you have now are girly . Ones Ang and the others Kim's. so where are the boys to go?" Embry asked.

" So let me get this straight you want Bella to glamour each of you boys a room," Sam said .

Every shook their head yes and Sam rolled his eyes. " Fine." He mumbled.

" Don't think this is over yet, Paul. I still want to know why you ignored my calls," I said.

"Because Princess I wanted the house to be a surprise. I wanted to get it all fixed up and add the addition before showing you our place. I was afraid if I answered your call that you'd asked where I was and I don't think I would be able to hurt you," Paul answered.

" So we are going be together forever?" I asked stupidly. I know my cheeks were bright red.

" Yes. You and I princess," Paul said.

" This is cute and all but we need to talk about this meeting tonight," Sam said.

" What meeting?" Paul asked.

Sam had explained to Paul everything that had went on. I watched his face expression go for cheerful to anger. He walked over to me and put his arm around me holding me close. I was keeping his calm from phasing in Sam and Emily's house. He let out a low growl and was trying hard not to phase.

" That brings us to a question . Does Bella come with us?" Sam asked Paul.

I rolled my eyes," If you say no I will end up sneaking out and coming anyway."

Paul laughed," I figured. You may come but if it gets dangerous you will come straight back here. Understood?"

" Yes Paul. " I answered .

" Okay. Lets roll out. Jared, Jake, Embry, and Leah when we get there you stay in wolf form. Paul I want you to stay wolf too but I know it's useless telling you because you want to be human. I want you next to Bella. I will be on her other side. Jared next to me and Jake next to you. Leah and Embry bring up the back. Seth stay here guard Emily and when the other two imprints show up," Sam ordered.

Everyone agreed and we walked out. To where everyone phased and Paul told me to ride on his back. I sighed knowing it was my only opinion since I wasn't too good at teleport thing yet.

We got to the treat line. To my surprise stood all the Cullen's minus Edward and Alice.

" Good even Carlisle," Sam said.

" What brings us to this meeting tonight?" Carlisle asked.

Rose was paying attention for once. She didn't look bored like she normally did and she wasn't in Heels.

" It seems we may have more on our plate then we thought. It seems that last year when Edward and Alice destroyed James they didn't. It seems he is still alive," Sam said.

" That isn't possible we saw him inflames ," Carlisle answered .

" We saw James with Victoria tonight," Sam said.

" That isn't possible. We saw him being destroyed," Emmett said.

" We helped destroy him," Rose said.

" I think there is someone else playing a role in this. Somebody who made you see something that wasnt happening," I said.

" We sent you away with Alice and Jasper. James took you ," Emmett said.

" Alice knew you'd make me run and go into hiding. That's what she hoped for, my guess. She saw my future change but ignored it because this is what they wanted. I don't fully understand why Edward sucked the venom out," I said.

I watched as Carlisle put his thinking face on. I still don't understand what happened that day. I thought they saved me but they didn't .

" What a smart group we have here," Edward said as he walked into the field. The pack moved more around me then before.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" It seems the humans are more smarted then we thought. I told James to stay into hiding until we were ready . He didn't. " Edward said.

" So I was right. It is James and you an Alice made it seem like we destroyed him. " I said.

" Oh my sweet Bella. We didn't make you see anything. That's was all part of Laurent's special gift. Too bad he got cocky and the pack destroyed him," Edward said.

" You are in borrowed time. I warned you next time we saw you we would destroy you," I said.

Victoria and James walked next to Edward with sick smiles. Alice put her arm around Edwards waist . What a gross thing to see.

" Not my sweet Bella. You see this has always been the plan. Every since we found out you were born. Alice and I have been around you seeing when your powers would come upon. When you were born we were around Forks. When your mother left your father we followed you to Phoenix," Edward spoke smoothly .

" You stalked an infant? That's sick " Emmett said as he got in a defensive stand .

" Even if you try to destroy us it won't work. Our plan will go through ," Alice said.

" It is fancy seeing you again Isabella. It's been awhile and you still smell amazing ," James spoke.

I felt a chill down my back as I touched that awful scar. My nightmare was back . " You don't get to speak to her," Paul said.

" That is the problem with females now a days. They go from male to male unlike vampires who mate for ever. How's it feel being second best to Edward?" James asked causing Paul to move forward.

" It's interesting that the whole packs here and only one lonely wolf is guarding your mates," Victoria spoke.

" Bella," Sam said warningly.

" Already on it," I mumbled.

Bella: Seth

Seth: Here

Bella: Any signs of vampires. It seems There maybe someone coming that way .

Seth: I caught a scent five minutes ago but I didn't follow it wanting to stay close to the girls

Jake: We need to go.

Bella: Sam won't let you all go.

I placed a hand on Sam hoping this would work . I wanted Sam to be connected to the pack. I closed my eyes and hoping it worked.

Bella: Sam can you hear the pack?

Sam: This is weird.

Bella: tell me about it later. Seth caught a scent about five minutes ago. We can't send one wolf because what if they are ambushed along the way?

Seth: ah guys I have an issue. There are two maybe three on the borders

Sam: Well you can't hold them off

Bella: and the pack is too far away.

I grabbed Paul's hand and Sams hand. I looked at the pack .

Bella: I can teleport us there . You guys after we disappear start towards were Seth is.

Jake: Bella you can barely transport yourself let alone two people .

Bella: I have to Jakey. Ang Kim and Emily lives are at risk because of me.

I closed my eyes and thought about Sam and Emily's house. I had a good picture of the outside of their house. That's where I wanted us to land. I took a deep breath and gripped both their hands tight . Paul looked at me and he must of figured out what I was doing. I didn't look at the Cullen's.

I spoke softly , " There is somewhere We would like to be get us there fast and quick like the speed of light."

The one thing I hate about teleporting is feeling like your insides are being crushed. We landed on our butts but we were in their back yard. I hated the feeling like I was going throw up over the yard.

" You boys good?" I asked.

" Does it always feel like this?" Paul asked

" Just shut up. We can talk later don't you think you need to phase? The pack should have left," I said. I was feeling the pain worse but I had to act like I was okay. I was exhausted.

" I will check on the girls. I will get the protective herbs to put around the house," I said weakly.

Paul looked at me and at Sam . " Bella your exhausted. I can feel your pain."

" It's part of my Job now do yours and protect your land and your brothers," I said as I hugged him and walked towards the house.

" Girls?" I asked as walked in their back door. They were all sitting at the table talking about something.

" What's wrong?" Emily asked.

" I teleported Sam, Paul and I here. Three vampires coming this way. Rest of the packs on their way," I said.

" What?" Ang asked. I forgot she is still new at this.

" No time to explain. I need lavender , ivy, cinnamon , basal, and garlic ," I said thinking of herbs that maybe around.

" Garlic? I thought that was just in movies," Ang said.

" It doesn't keep vampires away. It is just a general protection herb. Hopefully if I can't put them around the property it will work," I said.

I was fighting to keep my eyes open and my body was screaming with pain. I tried to put the feelings aside I needed to be strong. This was my fault this was all happening. They came back with the herbs.

I start spreading them outside leaving the girls inside. I didn't feel like explaining what they were suppose to do because it my eyes it didn't matter I don't think these things will scare of a vampire. I heard a twig break and my eyes shot up to the wooded area. I could see anything but I knew something was there.

Bella: whose in the woods?

Sam: Nobody.

Bella: okay then

Paul: Bella got back inside the house and lock the doors.

Bella: Paul locked doors won't help.

Paul: You are exhausted from teleporting all of us here. It is draining you .

Bella: you don't think I know that I over did it? What's the difference in if I over did it as opposed to you boys over doing it. It's your job to protect them from evil and its my job too. I will go inside . Where are you?

Paul: helping get two vamps

Sam: Bella get inside someone will be there is five minutes.

I turned around and made a dash for the house. I locked the doors like asked. I grabbed my notebook and wrote protection spell. I knew this was impossible .

" What's wrong?" Emily asked.

" Oh nothing. I am working on that protection spell Sam asked me to do," I answered.

" Why did you lock the doors?" Kim asked.

" I don't know I'm a police officer daughter , it's habit," I said as I tapped my pencil.

" Oh Bella. We just want to play," a voice from outside said.

I don't want to play. I want a day off. I'm sick of vampires and this super natural crap. Maybe if I went with Phil and mom to Jacksonville this wouldn't happen. Although Edwards been following me since I was an infant.

" Bella we have company," a nervous Kim said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I already knew that. I sighed .

" I don't think your protection herbs worked," Ang said.

Yeah well I didn't think they'd work in the beginning. I was mentally and psychically drained. I wanted to rest. It's not fair these stupid vampires can't sleep. Then it hit me. A sleeping spell.

" Oh you want to play?" I said.

" Come out come out and play Isabella. I can give you what your mutt won't," the voice sang. I know it was Alice tainting me.

" That coming from a leech is funny," I said.

" Bella don't instigate them," Kim spoke.

" Yeah Isabella. Listen to the human she will be the last I drain of her blood. I may turn them all into vampires. " Edward said.

I lite the candle in front of me and smiled. I hoped this works .

" Sprits of tonight help me . Sprits of tonight help the immortals sleep. When this candle blows out they shall wake." I chanted.

" Bella they Falling to the ground," Emily said.

" Don't let this candle blow out or they wake up," I said.

Paul: Princess we are almost there.

Bella: Be careful the vamps are sleeping. I did a spell. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. We could burn them now.

Sam: we can't . We don't know what they have in store or where their was quarters are

Paul: You cast another spell?

Bella: No they got tired for being up forever it finally caught up to them .

Paul: You can't keep doing this! You are beyond exhausted.

Bella: I can handle it. Now I got to get back to glamouring the house.

I broke the connection. I don't feel like listening to Paul try to lecture me on what I need. What I need is to get these rooms.

" So I want you guys to hear what I have so fair. Mostly I am just talking out loud. Wood and Wind, Ember and Mist Grant your blessed on my wish

Sacred Mother charge this house Let people see a house but us see the secret . As it blossoms with you guide let the pack members and their imprints walk through the wall to their rooms. " I said.

Just as I finished Paul walked in. " Don't you dare cast a spell."

" Or else what Paul? You going ground me? You sold your house before the cabins done. You have no place to stay. The pack is exhausted needs a place to crash and I need a room." I yawned.

" No means no," he said sternly.

" Don't let that candle blow out or your lawn ornaments wake up," I said as I grabbed another candle. I walked over to the wall we had decided to use. I sat down and lite the candle. I thought about how great it is to finally be helping.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I needed to be relaxed. As the I watched the candles flame I started picturing what we needed. " Wood and Wind, Ember and Mist Grant your blessed on my wish

Sacred Mother charge this house Let people see a house but us see the secret . As it blossoms with you guide let the pack members and their imprints walk through the wall to their rooms."

I heard Paul in the back ground yelling my name and then everything turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

Heyy Folks.. Where has this summer gone? I swear its almost over... Anyways Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter... I know it took forever, but we just got a new German Sheperd Puppy

Chapter 14

_I was in the kitchen singing along to music playing as I pulled two pans of lasagna out of the oven . I peeked over at the clock knowing I only had about fifteen minutes before the first shift was off parole. I knew they would be hungry. Sam had them working longer running patrols afraid Edward would sneak through. It had been quiet for about a week , which meant they were up to something. I started placing the salad on the counter, and the dressings. I knew it was wishful thinking the pack eat a salad, but one could always try. _

_I started buttering and putting garlic on the loafs of bread, and placed them into the oven. It was only six going off duty, but the pack is hungry. I was dancing around and singing not paying attention to the clock on the wall to realize the pack would be walking in the door.I turned around to see Leah, Jared, Paul, Jake, Seth, and Quil staring at me trying so hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes._

_"Next time make some noise," I mumbled._

_Paul came over and pulled me in a hug. "This smells amazing babe."_

_"Thanks it should, I knew you guys would be hungry after being out there 20 hours. I wish this was over already," I said. _

_I saw Leah fighting back a yawn. Knowing full well they only had about ten hours before they were switching off again. I don't understand Sam's scheduling one bit. _

_"Don't worry there isn't anything out there. " Jake mumbled as he sat down with a plate starting to grab food. I smiled. This had become my family. _

_The room started to spin and everything started to change. Once where there were people in my kitchen, now it was just me and two little girls, who looked a lot like Paul._

_"Mama when daddy coming home?" the youngest girl asked._

_"Whenever he gets down with his shift, sweetie. You know he is very important around here and needs to protect people," I looked down at the girl. _

_She smiled and started to eat her cereal. That is when I looked down at my stomach and noticed a bump. I was pregnant. Is this what my life will be like in a few years? Vampire free and pregnant? I smiled at the thought, because I knew that wasn't the case, for some weird reason. _

_"Princess, I am home," Paul yelled. _

_I turned around to see the same Paul , he hadn't aged at all, which means he still phases. Which means we aren't vampire free. I frown a little bit, does that mean I keep aging , but he doesnt? He stays the same?_

_"What is wrong?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. _

_"Nothing, just thinking. How was your day," I asked. _

_"You are getting so big, any day now, our son will be here. Paul Junior," he mumbled._

_I chuckled, " PJ for short."_

_He rolled his eyes, " Fine,Princess. Now where are my perfect little angels?" Paul asked._

_"Daddy," the youngest said as she jumped in her daddy's arms. _

_I smiled, is this what my life was going to come too? That is when is started again, the room spinning, and yet again I was standing there in a black dress. Leah had her arm around me, and I felt the tears falling down my face. I looked around to the pack, who still the looked the same, but I was older. I was pregnant, again, or maybe with the same son as before. I looked around and there it was. RIP Paul. _

_"Bella you have to be strong. You have six beautiful children who need you and a seventh on the way. Paul wouldn't want you to lock yourself off from everyone," Leah said as she was holding me up. Jake finally stood up and took me from Leah. I saw Angela sitting at the table with a toddler on her lap that looked just like her and Jake, and she was pregnant too. _

_"Why?" I mumbled as I tried to control the crying. I felt my heart break in a million ways. Why isn't he here? "I should have been able to stop this. Why do I have all this stupid power if I can't save my mate." _

_"Bella, you girls, and the boys will be fine, you know they are strong, just like you and Paul. You can't stop everything from happening," Leah said. _

_I saw a girl who had Paul's eyes, and my hair. She had to be about eight, and I saw her walk to a boy who was sitting around the table, i didn't recognize must be a pack member. She sat up on his lap and rested her head on his chest. _

_"You remember what Paul said about this. She maybe your imprint, but she still is his little girl, Remember that," Jake said towards the boy._

_"You know it isn't that way Jake. Right now I am just her big brother," the boy responded._

_"That is the way it better stay, Colin," Jake said. _

_I saw the way my little girl was looking at this boy, and I remember once looking at Paul like that. That he was all I would ever need in the world, and here my little Angel had found her mate at since a young age. I don't know if this made me mad, or happy. She will never have to experience the heart ache I did with Edward, but what if Colin ends up like Paul? I grabbed candles and tried the spell to bring a ghost to us, like I had done so many times to see my gram. It didn't work at all. I screamed it frustration. Why wasn't it working. Why wasn't I allowed to see the love of my life, that they took away. _

_"Bella they told you, you won't be able to see him, for a long time," Leah whispered as she sat down next to me._

_"After everything we did to save this damn place, and they can control me seeing my damn husband? I am done. They can take this magic and shove it up their asses, I will be damn if any of my damn children have theirs. I will take it away. They want to take my damn husband away," I said as crying._

_"Mommy you said a bad word," one of my son's had said. _

_I looked at the pack, "Take them outside, keep them busy, I need to be alone."_

_"B, you can't do that with their powers. That's what happened to you, and think how far you have came," Leah said as she had her arm around me._

_"I lost the love of my love. I lost my husband, my best friend, my children's father. MY own born child's father," I shouted._

_"Bella, I can't begin to understand how you feel, but you have to be strong, or your going go into labor," Leah warned._

_I looked up at the sky, "See if I do anything for this damn tribe , again. " I got u and walked into Paul and my Room. I had decided I was leaving. I would take my children and go far away. Jacksonville, Florida_

_"Bella, you can't leave. You can't take this kids away from the only family they have left here. Most of your kids are imprinted on, you know what its like being away from Paul when you two first imprinted. How sick you got. Look at your son, who is so protective of Jake's baby girl. You know when the time comes and he phases , that he will imprint on that girl," Leah tried to reason with me._

_"Your right," I said. Right before our eyes something flashed in. I knew who it was. _

_"Isabella, you know why this has to happen. You have to grow from this, and you can't take these children from the pack. They, like you, play a very important role in their pack," he spoke._

_"You assholes won't let me summon my husband, and you have the balls to come down here and tell me how to live my life? What you got sick of playing from the side lines?" I snapped._

_"You know what we do up there. We are from the first pack, how many times have this been explained to you?" he asked._

_I rolled my eyes, "You ruined my family you can take your pack business and shove it so far up your ass."_

_"Bella," Leah hissed. I ignored her._

_"Stay away from my family, because we both know that I will find a way from you or any of the ex pack members contacting my family and I," I said. _

I woke up and looked around. I went to sit up but that wasn't happening my head hurt too much. I looked around at a room I didn't recognize, and closed my eyes trying to remember the last thing that happened before I passed out. I tried to connect with the pack, but got completely nothing, which started to freak out. I jumped out of bed and opened the door.

I didn't see anyone, or know where I was, until I saw the double doors, that would lead to the meeting room. I created this. I looked around in awe, Paul was right, I did over do it, but I wasn't going to let him know. I opened the door and saw the pack sitting around everyone got quiet.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Paul said as he pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

"Who are you now? My father?" I chuckled.

"Sit down at least," Paul said as he escorted me to a seat next to him. I saw the whole pack there, and then some.

"What is going on? "I asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Jake Suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you were out, we felt your emotions, which was weird," Jake said.

I looked over at Paul and blushed. I looked at the rest of the pack before I saw Sam's concerned eyes on me. I sighed knowing my only way out was telling them. I had noticed Quil joined the pack, clearly it wasn't the way I saw it . I shook my head and I would ask about that later. I felt Paul grip my hand, and I knew I had too.

"Okay. Well it was weird. I dreamed about I guess the future. Although I hope it isn't all the future, because when I woke up , it was at a bad point," I looked over at Paul as I fought back a tear. I remembered the feeling in the dream. I felt completely lost with out him, that I couldn't function. " It started with a few of you coming in from patrol, then it quickly changed. It was two girls and I in a kitchen. Two girls that are Paul and my child. They were waiting for Paul to come home from patrol. I was also pregnant with a third child. I saw the girls eyes light up when Paul came into the house. The way Paul looked at me, all the happiness and how everything seemed to be normal. I think you guys were still Patrolling, but I don't know why, I hope by my third child Edward would have been taken care of. The last dream was the worse. Paul and I had six children and a seventh on the way, which would be the last of our children," I said as I looked away.

"What do you mean last? How do you know?" Sam asked.

I looked up with tears in my eyes as I took a deep breath," I know because the whole pack was there. Some of the pack that we have yet to met. My children were all there beside the seventh who I was pregnant with. Leah was telling me to be strong with one of my kids on her lap. One of our daughters had an imprint, I am not sure about the others though. My one daughter said on her imprints lap, and he held her protectively as she cried. Jake being Jake had told Colin to watch himself, because Paul had warned Colin about being too close to his young daughter. Colin explained that it wasn't like that, that right now it was more a protective brother type thing, and I didn't think anything of it. Paul died. There were flowers and RIP Paul everywhere. I don't know how, but I know that someone was keeping me from seeing ghost Paul. Leah said you know they won't let you see him," I whispered.

Paul pulled me on his lap and held me close, as I finally lost it. "Shh, it will be okay. You have seen me die before, but it can be changed."

"I can't tell you the rest because I don't understand myself." In reality I didn't want them to know that I basically quit the pack.

"Well, you have been out a few days. A lot has happened in pack business." Sam said getting right to the point. "As you can see Quil phased, right after you passed out. I am pretty sure Paul told you to take it easy, next time you listen to him, Understood?"

I went to fight but decided not to, "Fine."

"Okay, So you said there was Colin, which means I know who he is. He is only 12 right now, so hopefully he doesn't phase, but if he does that means his brother isn't too far behind him, but they are both too young to go to battle. So it looks like if they do Phase they will be here with Seth. Edward hasn't been seen or smelled since the whole time you have been out, and no signs of Alice either. The other Cullen's haven't seen them or hard from them either, which is probably really bad. " Sam said.

"I think that is enough for now. Lets get you downstairs and eat something," Paul said.

"I want to know what else is going on," I snapped.

Sam looked at Paul who only nodded. "Quil imprinted on Emily's niece who is only a toddler, Claire. Lauren has been on the rez looking for me, but I have been avoiding her. She has the results from the DNA testing done."

I looked at him, " And?"

Leah spoke up, "Well it looks like Paul here is the father."

I took my hand from him , and looked at him. I hadn't expected that, let alone expect it to hurt this bad. I felt like my life was being taken from me, but that made no sense. She wasn't in the future, I saw. All the children I saw were his and ours, if he is this kids father, why isn't this child in the picture.

"That can't be true. I saw the future in that dream, and I didn't see your child with her," I said.

"Your visions have been wrong before," Embry blurted out which earned a smack from Jake. I couldn't believe this. I feel to the ground as my heart broke. I was suppose to be the one to give him children, not her. He said there was no way it was his.

"How?" I asked.

"She is further along then she let you to believe. It also seems she may know of our legends, we aren't sure how, but she brought that up as well," Leah said as she sat next to me on the floor. She put her arm around me and looked up at Paul giving him a nasty look. "I told you not to tell her like this, in front of the whole damn pack, don't you think you screwed up enough?"

"I don't remember this with Lauren. I don't understand how I could have done that. It isn't like she could have got me drunk, werewolf I burn it off," Paul said as he tried to put his hand on me.

"Paul, you screwed up. This stupid imprint makes you and I bonded for life, and I no matter what I will stand by your side, but right now you can't be near me. I want to cause you harm, I am hurt, and disappointed," I said.

Leah helped me to my feet and walked me to her room. "I know this has to be hard for you, but maybe Lauren messed with the results. Maybe they screwed up."

I laid down and closed my eyes. I needed to rest, and I needed Paul to leave me a lone.


End file.
